Angels of Konoha
by KdaAnimefan
Summary: Naruto is shaghaid into two dates, one with sakura, and one with hinata, he createds clones and takes them on a date, in which the girls prclaim their love of him, now naruto is deep in love with both of themNaruhina, narusaku, future narukyu rated M
1. The Confession

Narusaku/Naruhina story part one

Narusaku/Naruhina. The angels of Konoha story part one.

The confession.

'Thoughts'

Inner self

Demon

Voice in head

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

At a ramen bar in Konoha under the gaze of the 5 hokage stone face's, a 15 year old gennin enjoys his 12th or 13th bowl of ramen. Unknown to him fate turns its wheels to change his life for the better. Hinata hyuuga watch's naruto uzumaki eat his ramen while trying to build the courage to seat next to him, and at a training ground in the forest a pink haired kunoichi is waiting for her sensei and team mate to begin the days training.

"Where's naruto, he knows he needs to be here at 4:30 and it's already 4." Exhales frustrated, then her thoughts move toward naruto but positive thoughts like when he comforted her when sasuke left, when he got her a nice necklace for her birthday, and multiple times they ate at ichirakus ramen bar. 'Then again' she thought to her self as her cheeks grew slightly pink 'its only 4'.

At the ramen bar hinata still hasn't gained the courage to sit next to naruto.' I can't do it yet' she thought to her self yes you can my dear a male voice said in her thoughts. 'Who said that?' she wondered to her self then the voice spoke again I did but you don't need to worry about harming you the voice said I'm going to help you get a date with naruto hinata the voice then said. ' a DATE, with NARUTO, wait what are you going to have me do' she thought back to the voice. relax im not going to turn you into a little slut or whore, im not that kind of guy the voice said to her.' How can I trust you will help me get a date with naruto?' Well for starters you're already at the ramen bar he responds to hinata. When she realizes it she is in front of the ramen bar by naruto. "Hey hinata care to join me for some ramen" naruto calls to hinata. accept his invite hinata the voice responds to her 'ok ill try' she thinks back to the voice. Do or do not there is not try and if you don't ill do it for you the voice tells her 'how' hinata thinks back to the voice. Like this the voice responds. " I would love to naruto" hinata says but didn't say her self. 'How did you do that, why did you do that?' she thinks to the voice as she sits down on the stool next to naruto. relax hinata this is all I needed to do for now in your head the voice sayes to her.' What do you mean' she thinks. I have some magic I need to do in narutos head, so bye for now the voice said to her. ' ok bye' she thought back with out a response to it.

Naruto looks hinata in her lavender eyes as she orders pork ramen. 'those eyes, they're so beautiful' naruto thinks to him self. Ah again, man your predictable kyuubi says to naruto. Don't say that man the voice says to kyuubi. who the fuck are you and what are you doing in here the fox replied to the voice.' Yeah what the fuck are you doing in here' naruto thought back to the voice. Let's say im here to help you get something you don't know you want the voice says. Hehehe he's not going to be able to decipher your metaphor umm the kyuubi says to the voice. I never excepted him to but I except that you will later tell him the voice says. oh? Why me the kyuubi asks. Cause when im finished with the guidance here in a bit you're the only one who can explain it to him the voice says. Uh I really dislike you now the kyuubi responds. Later foxy I have to guide naruto toward his hidden wants the voice says. Ok and don't call me foxy, im a guy the kyuubi says. all righty naruto you listening the voice asks.' Yeah and im confused' naruto thinks as he's gulping down more ramen while watching hinata. good, now start some conversation with her the voice says.' Like what' naruto thought. ask her about her training recently the voice said.' good idea' naruto thought back." Uh hinata" naruto asked her while his cheeks pinked a little." yes naruto" hinata asked naruto. good good and now? The voice said. "How has your training been hinata" naruto asked. Hinata then replied that she has been improving her chakra control to the point where she can hit a fly from over 40 kilometers and it still would live, she then talked about the Justus she has learned which primarily water and wind element justu.

While naruto listened the voice gave him very helpful advice and then a few minutes later naruto looked at the clock in the ramen bar which said 4:10."Oh man I need to leave, evening training with sakura and kakashi-sensei" naruto then told hinata. Ask her on date this weekend the voice said. 'When' naruto thought to the voice. Saturday at 7 pm the voice then said. 'Where should I meet her' naruto asked the voice while paying for his and hinatas ramen. meet her in front of the hyuuga complex the voice said.' WHAT HER FATHER WOULD KILL ME IF I DID THAT 'naruto exclaimed to the voice. don't worry Ill make sure he wont kill you, ninja's honor the voice said.' You're a ninja?' naruto asked the voice. Yeah the way im talking to you in your head is a ninja technique the voice responded.' Ok, how are you going to keep hinatas father from killing me' he thought as he started to face hinata. To put it simple, blackmail the voice said. 'What do you have that you could blackmail hiashi with?' naruto asked. you don't need to know that at the current moment, but enough on that ask her out! the voice then said to naruto.' Right' he thought back." Ah hinata" naruto started to say while his face turned slightly pink." yes naruto" hinata responded." Would you like to go on a date with me Saturday" naruto then asked her.

' A date with naruto, its to good to be true' hinata thought to her selftold you Id work some magic in his head, now accept his offer the voice said in hinatas head.'ok' she thought." sure naruto I would love to" she said to naruto' a date with naruto, I going to feint' she thought.relax your not, not while im here the voice said to her.'ok' she thought back." So I guess ill pick you up in front of the hyuuga complex at 7." Naruto then said to hinata' WHAT IN FRONT OF THE COMPLEX MY FATHER WILL KILL NARUTO IF HE DID THAT'' hinata thought. relax that's not happening ill make sure of it the voice said to her.' how' she thought to the voice. Im going to blackmail your father the voice said to hinata. ' what do you have that could be used as blackmail against my father' hinata thought. the information will be clear to you in time but right now you need to tell naruto you will see him later the voice said' ok'hinata thought to the voice."Ok naruto see you then" hinata said to naruto. She then started walking back to her house in the complex." Nice work naruto, is this your first date" the old man asked naruto." Yes it is and if you'll excuse me I need to get to the training grounds" naruto said to the old man.

Hinata walked happily into the compound while reliving the moment naruto as her on her first date. She then walked up to neji who was deep in thought about a question in his mind. 'should I ask her out, why not we have known each other for a while now, what if she refuses, I can take that' neji thought to him self." Hey neji how you doing" hinata startled neji." Im fine hinata" neji said, then he noticed the smile on her face." What has you smiling so much" neji asked with interest.Hinata smiled when he had asked her this question." I have a date Saturday" she said with a giggle. Neji was glad to hear this since he knew how happy she seemed by this." Who is it with" neji then asked her but he was then half surprised when he heard the answer." With naruto" hinata then said." really naruto" neji had said' about time he made a move, hope hiashi doesn't find out' neji then thought to him self.

'WHAT!? WITH MY DAUGTHER!? ILL KILL HIM WHERE HE STANDS!' hiashi then thought to him self after eavesdropping on their conversation.' That demon better not show his face around here' hiashi then thought to him self." So hinata where are you two going to meet for the date" neji then asked hinata. Hiashi then went silent so he could hear the location of the pick up area of the rendezvous." He's going to pick me up in front of the complex at 7" hinata's words rang through neji as if the apocalypse had been brought on them, while the words rang through hiashi like one of the purest rages the word had ever bear witness to. Hiashi couldn't even object to the date, instead he went to his room and plotted against the date, or so he thought. 'That demon. If he thinks he can date my daughter he's got another thing coming to him' hiashi thought to him self. I wouldn't take that step if I were you haishi hyuuga the voice said to hiashi.' Who's there" hiashi said out loud. no use trying to talk the voice is in your head and no is not schizophrenia, this is a ninjustu I can do the voice said to hiashi.' You have no business here leave my thoughts at once or ill fucking kill you' hiashi thought to the voice. you can kill me, no matter how hard you tried you couldn't, not even every hokage in their prime joined together could kill me, but enough of that now im going to tell you what your going to do Saturday at 7 the voice said to hiashi who was angry at the voice for ordering him. naruto is going to come to the complex at 7 to pick hinata up and your going to tell her to have a nice evening and be back before midnight, am I clear to you hiashi, or do I need to repeat my self? the voice said to hiashi. Hiashi of course was pissed as hell.' Who the fuck do you think you are, I would never let my daughter near that demon and I would never do what you said for me to do' he thought to the voice. I knew you would say that, and I know you will do what I told you to do or I will tell hinata, naruto and tsunade about the eight tails within hinata the voice then said to hiashi. Hiashi looked like he just shat him self in front of a crowd.' How do you know that, only I and a few on the hyuuga council know that' hiashi thought to the voice. I have a justu that allows me access to the memories of others and such, that's the best way I can describe it, but enough of that what will happen on Saturday at 7? the voice said to hiashi. Hiashi sat in silence for a moment before thinking to the voice 'naruto will come to the complex to pick up hinata and I will tell her have a nice evening and be back before midnight'. Good, ill talk to you later and you have a nice evening your self the voice said leaving Hiashis head.' I need sake' Hiashi thought to him self.

Meanwhile at a training grounds another of destines wheels where turning in favor of the blond ninja. Naruto and sakura were in a sparring match in which the goal was to capture a handkerchief that was on their opponent's belt or belt area. The winner at the end was naruto who used his harem justu but this one was adapted for sakura in which the clones and him self were either sasuke or sai. After that as they walked back to the village sakura looked at naruto while her cheeks where going pink, ' he's gotten so much stronger after his two year leave with jiraiya' she thought to her self, he's gotten very ripped too her inner self said. Sakura couldn't deny that, she could see that naruto's muscles where very tone and large, and his abs were 6 if not 8 pack of even more. She then pictured her self embracing him with his muscled arms around her, caring for her." Sakura" naruto said to her, while returning her back to reality." Yeah naruto" sakura replied back." You did very well in that match you know" naruto said to her." Uh...thanks naruto" she said while blushing.' I did do well come to think of it' she thought, cha you made him notice you the inner self said, and that's the first step sakura the voice said in here head.

' Who are you' her thoughts said get out of my head you fucker stay out of my thoughts the inner self said. woo girl didn't realize that there was an inner, most people just have there thoughts, hehehe, any way sakura how much do you care for naruto? the voice then asked her.' Well ah?' she thought to her self. maybe you can ask us questions and then we give an answer to that question, but before that tell me why your in my head? the inner sakura asked the voice.well im here to help you get a date with naruto, without you giving up your dignity the voice said to her.' A date with naruto, I care for him but im not sure I…' she thought to her self. have you imagined your self in his arms the voice asked.' Well' her thoughts had started to think. Yes many times her inner self stated. have you ever had a dream about him that was or wasn't sexual in naturethe voice asked sakura as she blushed slightly, but naruto or kakashi didn't notice.' Well um' her thoughts started to think. 55 non sexual and 10 sexual the inner self said, which was true sakura had dreamt about naruto before and the dreams recently had increased in volume and content. has thinking about him spark desire to and had been fuel for masturbation? The voice had asked. Sakura was now at a crimson shaded blush which naruto and kakashi noticed." You ok sakura" naruto asked sakura." O-o-oh im fine naruto thanks for asking"sakura said. But kakashi could see she had feelings for naruto but decided to keep quiet about and continue reading come come paradise.' Well , uh, uh well' she said in her thoughts.YES YES and more YES her inner self had said to the voice. hehehe I like this other voice she's more up front , now how do you care about him the voice asked her.' I I I ' she tried to say in her thoughts. I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I WANT TO MAKE LOVE WITH HIM I WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES I LOVE HIM her inner self screamed.' I love him' she thought to the voice. Alright then now you are aware on where you stand with him ask him on a date. the voice said to her. 'When and where 'she asked the voice.' Tell him to meet you at your house on Saturday at 8 the voice said to her.' Ok 'she thought back to the voice." Hey naruto" sakura said to get narutos attention." Yeah sakura" naruto responded." Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?" sakura then asked naruto. This question rocked both naruto and kakashi but more on naruto than kakashi."Well Id love to sakura" naruto said but it wasn't him that "said" it.

' What the fuck I didn't say that' naruto thought to him self. No I said that for you the voice said to naruto. 'Why did you do that you know I already have a date with hinata' naruto thought to the voice. relax naruto every thing will be finethe voice said naruto.' No every thing will not be fine I now have two dates that start within an hour and most dates last hours, care to explain how im going to pull that out of my ass' naruto thought to the voice. shadow clones duh naruto the voice then said to naruto.' That would make my situation worse, what if they went pop and I have to deal with a pissed girl' naruto thought to the voice.they wont and trust me I know the future and I guarantee you they wont the voice says to naruto.' What do you mean they' naruto asked the voice. granny tsunade is going to give you a mission for Saturday and your going to have a clones take out hinata and sakura the voice said to naruto.' Ill believe it when I see it' naruto says to the voice. Ok later the voice then said to naruto.

The rest of the trip back to the village of uneventful, when they entered the gates the chuunin at the gate called to naruto to report to tsunade at once. Hearing this caused naruto to become a bit shocked but then started to jump across the roof tops to the hokage building. told you so the voice said to naruto.' Shut up' naruto thought back. he did tell you so kid kyuubi told naruto.' Quiet you two' naruto said to them. and here's a bit of info to give you confidence in my abilities, when you enter tsunades office you will find her sitting on her desk without her jacket on with jiraiya necking her pleasurably the voice says to naruto.'granny tsunade and pervy sage necking, im getting sick thinking about it' naruto thought to him self. As naruto got to the doors leading into tsunades office he hesitated to open the door.' If they are necking than he's right about every thing he said' naruto thought to him self.' here goes nothing' he thought to him self as he opened the door, and sure enough naruto saw tsunade sitting on her desk jacketless getting kissed on her neck by jiraiya. Narutos first reaction wasn't shock from their intimacy, but rather the correctness of the voices prediction or rather since naruto now had full confidence in the voices ability to tell the future.

"Ah naruto you're here" Tsunade said to naruto as jiraiya lifted his head up." I didn't say stop did I jiraiya" tsunade says as naruto walks up to them." why settle for the appetizer when you can have the main course" jiraiya says while tsunade gives naruto the information about the mission while giggling about what jiraiya said. Then tsunade passionately kisses jiraiya and starts to take his shirt off." Could I leave before you start doing that" naruto says while walking to the door." Could you hurry" jiraiya then says to naruto." And also could you put the "don't disturb" sign on the knob outside" tsunade asks naruto."Will do" naruto says while exiting the office. He looks at the mission file and looks at it in disgust. 'D rank mission, to deliver a letter, to someone only 15 kilometers from the village, on Saturday, who ordered this' naruto thought to him self I did naruto the voice said to naruto.' You of a people, why' naruto asks. one to meet you in person, two to give you something else you don't know you want, and three to occupy your day so that you will get home after the clones finish the dates. the voice said to naruto.' Ok I guess ill see you Saturday then' naruto thought to the voice. Right see Saturday then the voice said. Friday passed without much going on, naruto trained with jiraiya, or should I say naruto trained and jiraiya peered on some girls in bikinis playing in shallows.

" Ah pervy sage again" naruto yelled to jiraiya." You have proposed to granny tsunade and your still doing that" naruto yelled to jiraiya." Old habits die hard" jiraiya then said." You know those girls mean nothing to me" jiraiya said to naruto." But they'll mean something to tsunade if she finds out." Naruto then told jiraiya" yeah" jiraiya then said." Don't you have a date tomorrow naruto" jiraiya asked naruto." Two actually pervy sage" naruto then said." WHAT, TWO DATES ON THE SAME DAY, wait when are they" jiraiya then asked "ones at 7pm and the other one is at 8pm" naruto then said." WHAT, how are you going to do to dates at the same time!" jiraiya then asked." Shadow clone justu pervy sage" naruto then said." WHAT I going to have to tell tsunade about this she wont allow it" jiraiya then said." If you do that then tsunade will have to hear about her fiancée watching girls in bikinis playing in water after he swore not to ogle at other woman byside her again, and didn't I hear you two are trying to conceive, couple more hits from her and that goal may be out of the question and what you did she'll give you more than a couple of hits" naruto told to a jiraiya trying to walk away before pausing at the words just spoken." That's below the belt naruto, very below" jiraiya then said. " well parvy sage on date I don't really have a choice on, some ninja that can use some mind technique had me a agree to a second date after the first one, after he already helped me get a date" naruto then told jiraiya." Really a mind technique, but why didn't you just cancel one of the dates then" jiraiya then asked." Cause sakura and hinata are my friends and I wouldn't want to see them hurt" naruto then told jiraiya." Wow those two, dang your lucky man" jiraiya then told naruto." Dang it jiraiya stop thinking of other women your going to be married soon" naruto reminded jiraiya again." Yeah any good luck on those date's you dog, hard to believe you are going to date two of the hottest girls in Konoha" jiraiya then said. Then from a far naruto and jiraiya heard this scream "JIRAIYA!" after hearing the piercing scream naruto and jiraiya turned around to see tsunade walking angrily at jiraiya while a more than pissed off look in her face.

" Hi honey how are you doing?" jiraiya asked his bride to be but he could tell that wouldn't calm her." Don't go hi honey me jiraiya, we're going to be married in a fucking week and your still ogling other woman" tsunade barked at jiraiya." How do you know that" jiraiya asked tsunade." I knew you would be here so I decided to surprise you with this very nice swim suit shizune and sakura helped me pick out and I happened to hear part your you guys conversation" tsuande explained to jiraiya." What did you first hear of my conversation with naruto" jiraiya asked tsunade." The first thing I remember hearing of the conversation was naruto saying ah pevry sage again" tsunade told jiraiya who was trying to hide behind naruto or at least use him as a human shield." So you pretty much heard the entire conversation then granny tsunade" naruto told tsunade." Naruto I'm not very happy with you either with trying to date two women at the same time" tsunade told to naruto after she grabbed jiraiya by the neck of his clothes." If I were you I would try to date one person at a time instead of trying what your try to do but I do kind of understand the circumstances on which your under" tsunade told naruto." Try to not let your situation blow up in your face, and here's more advice for you and jiraiya get back here" tsunade then said to a awe stricken naruto and a jiraiya attempting to flee." Yes tsunade" jiraiya reluctantly said walking back to where he was standing." Naruto what I would do after you have this clone date thing is tell them what you did and then tell them if you want to see them again and then if they want to, try and work out something that will benefit everyone" tsunade then told naruto.' Man she has never been this helpful before, usually if I pulled a stunt or something I get hit hard by her in the head or get hit and get flown across the village' naruto thought to him self." Well later naruto" jiraiya told naruto while tsunade held his hands behind his back with one of her hands." Yes later naruto" tsunade said walking away with jiraiya in hand.' Hehe she really does care for him that extra bit' naruto thought to him self." Tsunade honey what are you going to do to me now?" jiraiya asked tsunade." Well I can't tell you now but I can tell you it involves a pulley, rope and a bunch of gennin with sticks and bats" tsuande told jiraiya with an odd smile on her face." Man its going to be a long night, well for me at least" jiraiya then said. Naruto then went to his apartment to plan out his dates with hinata and sakura.

Saturday morning, 5am narutos alarm goes off to begin his day." Ah, getting up at the ass crack on dawn, uh, shadow clone justu" naruto then sayes after he's finished dressing him self. Two clones appear in front of naruto waiting to hear the plan. Naruto plans out his dates with laser point precision, he's going to have clone A take hinata to a nice dinner at this new restaurant in the village, then a relax stroll around the forest then have dessert of crème pastries with indigo icing on them. He was then going to have clone B take sakura to this grill jiraiya recommended to him, and after that he would take her to the top of the Hokage Mountain to share the grand view of the village with her and share some dessert with her, a strawberry cake with emerald icing. After the planning, pastry up and reservations were complete, naruto then gave the clones his real money which was more than enough to pay for both dates, then the clones sat back and waited for their dates to start and the real naruto left to complete the mission he was given." I hope every thing goes all right" naruto whispered to him self. They will naruto they will the voice said to naruto.

6:55pm, hinata is waiting for naruto to pick her up for her date, neji is nearby to see her off, and many hyuuga crowd the front court yard to see how hiashi would react to hinatas date with naruto, apparently neji spread the information around the hyuuga.6:59pm hinata;s is still waiting for naruto to come and pick her up, the court yard is again filling and hiashi comes around walking trying to make it look causal but everyone knows hes waiting for naruto.7pm the clone comes in front of the hyuuga complex to pick up hinata for their date together." You ready hinata" the clone asked hinata. "Yes naruto" hinata replied." Hinata" hiashi then called to hinata." Oh father" hinata replied." Where you going" hiashi asked hinata. Going good so far hiashi the voice said in hiashis head." I going on a date with naruto" hinata said to her father. The hyuugas in the court were then in a stir in conversation, and a couple seemed to be betting on hiashis answer. Well the voice said to hiahsi." Well then have a nice evening and be back before midnight" hiashi said to his daughter who was in a bit of shock at first by the answer then remembered what the voice said to her about blackmailing him, then she felt mystified on that it had worked. The hyuugas especially neji were shocked by the head of the main house holds answer." Ok father I will" hinata said to her father before leaving with naruto. The hyuugas then left the court yard in shock and some disbelief in the events that had just taken place. Hiashi was in a furry of sorts but held his cool on the outside. that wasn't so bad was it hiashi the voice asked hashi.' I loathe you with every essence of my being' hiashi thought to the voice. I know you do the voice replied back.

7:55pm, sakura is looking in the mirror in her bathroom making sure her hair is just right for her date with naruto.' Will he like the way I look' she thought to her self. Cha he will I can feel it her inner self said. This thought gave her confidence in her appearance as the doorbell rang.7pm the second clone came to sakura's apartment." Well here goes nothing' the clone says as he rings the doorbell. After a few seconds sakura comes to answer the door." Hey naruto" sakura says to the clone." mom im leaving for my date" sakura shouts to her mother." Be back before midnight sakura" her mother shouts back. "Ok" sakura then shouts back." So where are we going" sakura asked naruto as he escorted her to their destination." A grill that pervy sage recommended, then we is going to the top of the Hokage mountain for a view and some sweet" narutos clone then told her.' Something sweet, could he mean' she thought to her self. Cha naruto is forward but not so forward as to sex on the first date the inner her said. 'Yeah that is true, I guess ill just have to see the events of the evening take fold' she thought to her self while walking while narutos clone to their first destination.

Meanwhile the real naruto was heading to the point in which he would deliver the thing the man behind the voice wanted or maybe he just wanted to meet naruto. Many thoughts came into narutos mind as he neared his destination at 9pm.' Are sakura and hinata enjoying their dates, are the clones treating them right, am I correct to trust this person whos name I don't know but has helped me gain the like of two kunoichi' naruto thought to him self. you got to relax kid, I think out buddy knows what hes doing after all he did correctly predict that old couple making out kyuubi then spoke to naruto.' That's not what's bugging me' naruto thought back to kyuubi. Oh really, then what is bugging you kyuubi then asked naruto.'why did me work to get me not only on a date with hinata and sakura but also on a mission the same date as those dates' naruto thought to kyuubi. Kyuubi let out a snicker I could think of a few reasons but I will just stick to the shadows and watch the spectacle play out kyuubi then said to naruto. 'Uh your no help' naruto then said to kyuubi. A few minutes later naruto came to the edge of a cliff, and before him he saw a six foot one man in a dark cloak looking at the moon." It's been some time naruto, you can finally give a face to the voice" his voice was the same as the voice he heard in his mind, helping him and pissing him off. The figure then turned to face him and he then lowered his hood to let him see his face in the moonlight. He had steel blue eyes, dirty blond hair which looked almost shaved off, and he had a very short beard that barely lifted off his face, he looked no older that a six or seventeen years old.

Ah so young but I can feel the very essence of his power kyuubi said. "Jealous are we kyuubi" the guy asked, which surprised naruto since he thought no one could hear kyuubi when he was dormant in him but him." How did you..." naruto started to ask before getting cut off again by the stranger. "similar to the way I can enter your mind and talk to you and such" he then said" oh ok" naruto then replied." The item naruto that was the mission after all, well at least on paper" he then says to naruto." Oh" naruto realizes then gives him the letter to him." What's in that any way" naruto asks him. "Nothing I already don't know, my self declared henchmen are coming to konoha for the chuunin exams" he then says. "Self declared henchmen?" naruto asked him." They are individuals, three to be exact that I gave strength and power to so to say so they could protect the things they care about, I occasionally give them orders or suggestions but nothing to big" he then says. "What can they do" naruto asks him." The unofficial leader is a kunoichi specializes in medical ninjustu and genjustu thanks to my creation the memory note , they like explosive notes but instead of exploding they copy a persons memory and stores it in the paper, the oldest male specializes in ninjustu and taijustu with knowledge of every taijustu fighting style thanks to my aid with memory notes and such and the younger male specializes in weaponry and the use of blood line limits through the use and discipline of my creation the blood note, its like the memory note but it specializes in body traits like blood line limits , charka amounts and all that jazz" he says. Naruto takes a moment to take in the new found information. "Wow how can you do that, that note thing?" naruto asks him" I'm able to make those notes from practice and the ability to make a note that's better than those two I mentioned earlier and if im not mistaken you should leave now if you want to be in your bed by midnight." He says to naruto. Naruto realizes what he says." My your right" naruto says as he starts to run back to the village." A wait a second" naruto says." Whats your name" naruto then asks him." Kevin "he says to naruto."well I guess I will talk to you later Kevin" naruto says to him." You will sooner that you think" Kevin says to him.

8:30pm in konoha two kunoichi enjoy their date and think about the sweet thing their blond date talked about at the end of their date." I wonder if he's going to tell me he wants to commit to me" sakura thought to her self as she ate a grilled chicken salad she had ordered for dinner." I wonder if hes going to tell me he loves me" hinata thought as she enjoyed chicken broccoli alfredo noodles she had ordered.

9pm hinata and narutos clone finish their meal and leave after narutos clone pays with the money naruto gave him earlier, and then set off to the forest for a stroll." Man that was a lovely dinner wasn't it hinata" narutos clone asked hinata. "it was a very good dinner naruto" she said 'but I like you even better' she thought to her self. The clone then strolled with hinata to the forest and admired the scenery as they walked past it. Then the clone had taken her to a clearing in the forest and the sky above was filled with stars and such. The clone then took a blanket out and spread it on the ground. He then laid back on it to view the stars as did hinata. "So" the clone then asked hinata who was gazing at the stars. "the date has been amazing naruto" hinata said to narutos clone,' this was so good, god I don't want this date to end' hinata thought to herself.well hinata as every one knows time cant stop for no one but that doesn't mean the bliss has to end Kevin spoke to hinata.' What do you mean' hinata thought back to him. I mean reveal to him your feelings for him Kevin said to her.' I couldn't what if he doesn't…' hinata started to think before Kevin cut her off. do you want naruto? Kevin thought to hinata.' Yes' hinata thought. Would you accept him even though he has faults Kevin asked her.' I did that a long time ago' hinata thought to him. Are you willing to give up every other man on the face of the planet and be each others forever Kevin then asks hinata. There is a short pause in hinatas mind then she thinks to kevin' I would do that forever and ever no matter what the situation as long as we're together' she thinks to Kevin. then tell him, im not stopping you in fact im encouraging it hinata, tell him Kevin says to hinata.' I not sure if im ready' hinata thinks. Would you like me to tell him for you Kevin asks her. Hinata is mortally offended by this question. 'FUCK NO, IF ANY ONE IS GOING TO TELL NARUTO I LOVE HIM ITS GOING TO BE MMMMMEEEEEE' hinata basically scream to Kevin without disturbing the naruto clone.ok, then tell him, it's the perfect moment Kevin says to hinata as if he knew her answer which he did.' I will' hinata thought to him, easier thought than done.' You can do this girl, you imagined it many times before, just remain calm' hinata thought to her self."uh naruto" she asked the clone." Yes hinata" the clone asks her. you can do it Kevin says to her." Theres something I want to tell you naruto" hinata then told the clone." Ok what hinata" the clone asks her." I want to tell that I...I" hinata says as she moves toward naruto. your almost there girl Kevin says." I love you" hinata whispers into the clone's ear. The clone is stunned by these sudden, so pure words." What hinata" the clone asks her as she moves away from his ear and looks the clone straight into his eyes and very possibly his or well narutos soul." I LOVE YOU NARUTO" she then yells into the night air. Great work hinata Kevin then says to her." I love you naruto and I always have since the academy, I wait to have your babies, I want to be the one you make love to at night, I want to be yours and yours alone forever and ever" hinata tells the clone with tears of joy, bliss, and other emotions. The clone hears her words and it triggers an upsurge of naruto's hinata related memories. Her preliminary fight with neji, their talk before his fight with neji, and the many missions they went on together and at the end of the upsurge the clone pieces the memory of the ultra pretty girl on the water naruto saw while on the mission to find the bikouchuu and attempt to find sasuke and then had the epiphany that it was hinata that was on the water dancing." And I love you too hinata" the clone says to hinata as the clone falls deeply in love with hinata. Hinata is hit by these words as if a shuriken had hit her in the head, she is in a state of shock, bliss, disbelief and many more emotions as these words rung in her mind. "Do you mean it naruto" hinata then asks the clone well knowing the answer she was going to get." I meant every word forever and ever" the clone says as he forwards his head to kiss her. 'Is he' hinata thinks as the clone forwards his head to kiss her. They then kiss, hinata feels as if lighting just struck her and it sent millions of jolts through her lips into every cell of her body ,' YES YES YES HES KISSING ME' hinata thought as they were passionately kissing and embracing each other under the starry sky. "Hinata" the clone said pausing the kiss momentarily." Yes naruto" hinata said,' don't stop I want this to last forever' she thought to her self." Would to like some dessert I got for us" the clone asks hinata.'dessert?, he couldn't mean sex right but on the first date' hinata was thinking to herself as narutos clone was opening his backpack he had taken for the date.hinata then thought after a brief period of deep thought 'why not we both love each other I saw it in his eyes' hinata thinks to herself while removing her jacket.hinata Kevin tries to get her attention.' and besides what a more beautiful scene to have it in' hinata then thought to herself.HINATA Kevin then shouted in her mind to get her attention 'what?' hinata then asks him. I highly recommend you take a second look at your date before removing more clothing Kevin says to hinata. Hinata then looks at narutos clone to see he brought out a box." Well here it is "narutos clone says to hinata before opening the box to reveal the indigo iced crème pastries naruto had purchased earlier." Oh that kind of dessert, ah I feel silly" hinata then says to the clone." Why is that" the clone then asks her." Well I thought you were referring to…." Hinata then pauses for a bit since she can seem to say the last bit yet."Sex" she then says to the clone. The clone is shocked by hearing this "hinata you know I would never disrespect you and your body in any matter shape or form" the clone then tells hinata." I know naruto but when we were kissing and embracing it seemed right" hinata then says to the clone. The clone realizes what she means." Hinata Im not that kind of person and I don't think you are either." The clone says to hinata." I know naruto but after mistaking I thought to my self why not we love each other it's beautiful scenery we're in" hinata says to the clone." Hinata we have all the time in the world, it may be best to keep steady, well I think it may be best to keep steady." The clone says to hinata. "You may to be right naruto" hinata says. The clone then picks a pastry out of the box and motions it toward hinata." Care for some, if you want we can feed these to yet other" the clone says to hinata.' Really, that be wonderful'hinata thinks to her self." Sure naruto" hinata then tells the clone. The clone then moves the pastry to hinatas mouth. Then after a smile she takes a bit of it, 'this is so good' she things to her self as the flavor is radiating from the pastry to her taste buds. The remainder of the time in the clearing under the stars before they need to leave is spent feeding each other the pastries and sharing kisses and giggles. When it reaches 11 pm they run out of pastries and make to leave to together, then after the clone repacks the blanket in the pack he and hinata walk back to her house while holding hands.' That was wonderful' hinata thinks as she walks by narutos side. sure was Kevin says to hinata.' Can I ask you a few things' hinata thinks to Kevin? Sure I knew you would have some questions Kevin says to hinata. 'What's your name cause I only know you as that voice in my head' hinata asks him. my name is Kevin, hinata Kevin says to her.' Ok Kevin, did you know how I would respond to that question you asked me that I had then felt rage against you for?' yes actually I did, that's why I was calm and collective in the response I gave you Kevin then says to hinata.' Then why did you ask it in the first place' hinata asks him in her mind. To rally you up so you could tell him you love him Kevin then tells her.' Oh, really, hmm makes some sense' hinata thinks. Hinata then holds the clones arm then rests on his shoulder for the rest of the walk to the complex.

9:15pm sakura and the other clone finish their meal and then proceeded to the top of the mountain after narutos clone paid for their meal. They enjoyed humorous conversation as they walked the stairs up to the top. When they got up there sakura and naruto went to the thirds face and decide to set the blanket up by his face on the mountain. The clone then rummages through his backpack as he and sakura sat down on the blanket to gaze at the stars." What are you doing naruto" sakura asks the clone." Getting out dessert" the clone says as he takes out a box from his pack. The clone then sets the box on the blanket." I hope like this, I got it just for the two of us" the clone says as he reveal the cake to sakura." Oh naruto" she says as she see the cake,' wow naruto, how cute' she thinks while he cuts the cake in half." Well sakura, would you like me to feed you the cake or are you fine on your own" the clone asks sakura. 'naruto feeding me cake' she thinks to her self. Cha go for it as long as it doesn't mess up my hair her inner self then said." Ok naruto I pick option number one" sakura says as she moves closer to the clone. The next few minutes are spent with the clone feeding sakura the cake which she is finding to be more delicious with every bite. When the clone finishes with feeding sakuras her half of the cake he start to get his half." So naruto since you feed me I guess you want me to feed you" sakura asks the clone,' please say yes' sakura thinks to her self as she slightly blushes, Cha he will her inner self then shouts in her mind. The clone then pauses for a bit then responds "only if you want to do that" sakura is a bit stunned by the response of the clone," ok then I will feed you" sakura says to the cloneCha score sakuras inner yells in delight. Sakura starts feeding naruto in the same manner that he feed her. you look like you're enjoying your self Kevin says to her.' I am very much so' sakura then thinks to Kevin.' Hey I have a question for you' she then thinks to Kevin. yes sakura Kevin asks her.' What is your name' sakura asks him while finishing feeding naruto cake." Thanks sakura" the clone says to sakura." Your welcome naruto" she responds back. my name is Kevin, sakura, and now seems the prefect time to time him you love him Kevin says to her.' Well Kevin what if he doesn't…' she starts to think. sakura you two just fed cake to each other, trust me there's something more between you than just a teammate/comrade relationship sakura Kevin tells to sakura.Cha I will sakuras inner self then said to Kevin,' Kevin thank you for helping me find love' sakura thinks to Kevin. sakura all I did was talk to you in your mind, dig a little information out and such, you had it there all along Kevin says to sakura.' Well then thank you for helping me then' sakura then thinks to Kevin. No problem; just tell him Kevin says to sakura. "Uh…naruto" sakura says to the clone to gain his attention. The clone then shifts his focus from stargazing to sakura." Yes sakura" the clone responds." There is something I want to tell you naruto it's kind of important" sakura then says to the clone." Ok sakura" the clone says to sakura while becoming confused by her statement so far." Well if it's important then you can tell me" the clone then tells sakura." Well I…I…I…" sakura attempts to say before moving her head to narutos ear to whisper her message," I love you naruto" she final reveals into the clone ear. The clone is stunned by is and gazes into sakuras eyes and very likely her soul after she moves from his head and sees that she meant what she had said." You love me sakura" the clone then asks her." Yes naruto I love you, I want to be with you, I want to be the one you see one the other side of the bed in the morning and evening, I want you to see your dream become a reality with me a your side, I want to be many things to you naruto, I want to bear your children, and become old together" sakura then told the clone with joyous tears running down her cheeks and love in her eyes. There is then a pause between sakura and the clone as she waits for a reply from the clone. The clone is in deep thought on what to do; the clone motions his body toward sakuras."Naruto" sakura whispers to the clone as he moves toward her." I love you too sakura" the clone whispers into her ear. Sakura then looks in his eyes as he then lifts his head up from her ear and she could tell in his eyes that the statement whispered in her ear was true. A pure tear of joy exits sakuras left eye as she thinks about the clones words. The clone then steals the tear off her face with his finger then tastes the tear. The clone then forwards himself and kisses sakura.' HES KISSING ME HES KISSING ME' sakura thinks to her self as her body is filled with ecstasy and electricity as his lips meet hers. CHHHHHAAAAAA HE LOVES ME her inner self screams as she returns the kiss with interest by knocking naruto down on the blanket and moving on to his body embracing and kissing him passionately for the remainder of the time they could spend on the mountain before naruto has to walk sakura home.

11:55 pm hinata and her naruto shadow clone come to the front of the hyuuga complex." I had a great time tonight naruto" hinata says to the clone." So did I hinata, and this will be the first of many wonderful nights" the clone says to hinata. She then blushes at this comment" oh naruto" she then says. "Hinata" hiashis voice breaks the moment. Hiashi then comes toward narutos clone and his daughter." Well hinata you kept your word your home before midnight, a little close but still good, I trust the date went fine" hiashi says as neji comes to the front also to hear about the result of the date." Well words can't really describe the date, but this can" the clone says before kissing hinata in front of hiashi and neji who are stunned and shocked by this. ' that DEMON the nerve KISSING MY DAUGHTER in front of ME, my sword shall taste his BLOOD' hiashi began to think to him self. your sword will never taste narutos blood hiashi Kevin says ' FUCK YOU I WILL KILL HIM' hiashi thinks as he tries to grab his sword and then realizes he cant move his muscles. 'WHAT THE FUCK' hiashi thinks to him self. I suppressed the electrical signals that allow you to move your body for the moment, and now listen Kevin says before getting cut off by hiashi.' FUCK YOU TO HELL IM NOT LISTENING TO YOU' hiashi thinks to Kevin. been there, stayed awhile, got a tee shirt and left. Now you will listen to me you won't kill naruto and if you try I will reveal the eight tails within hinata Kevin says to hiashi.' Uh man deal' hiashi thinks to Kevin. good your muscles are now under your control Kevin says to hiashi.' Curse you' hiashi says to Kevin as narutos clone and hinata stop kissing. Have a nice morning hiashi Kevin then says to hiashi.

11:55 pm sakura and narutos clone reach her home." I had an excellent night naruto" sakura says to the clone,' why couldn't time move more slowly' she thinks to her self. She shares one last kiss with the clone before entering her home for the night.' Well least it isn't he last date' sakura thinks to her self. Cha we will have forever and ever her inner self says as sakura heads toward her bathroom.

12:05 am naruto returns to his apartment to find the clones chilling on the couch in a post date bliss." So how did they go" naruto asks the clones." Only one word can describe it" the clones in unison," magic". The clones then go poof and smoke up the apartment. Naruto then get a large upsurge in the clone's memories of the evening and just as the clones fell deep in love with their date, naruto had found him self deep in love with both sakura and hinata. ' sakura…hinata, I love you both with my heart and soul, wait if they realize what happened and that I love the other they may reject me, NNNNOOOOOO' naruto thought to himself as he collapsed onto the floor and entered a deep depression caused by the fear that possible the ones he loved would leave him.' I sakura or hinata will no longer love me, I don't know if I could take' naruto thought to him self. don't worry too much naruto every thing will be ok Kevin says to naruto.' You promise' naruto asks him. Yes I promise naruto Kevin says to him. Naruto feeling half better gets up and dries his tears.' Thank you Kevin' naruto thinks to him. No problem good night Kevin says to naruto.

1am tsunade is sleeping on her bed in the hokage building while jiraiya who has bruises all over his body sleeps on a nearby couch. In the shadows a cloaked figure appears." Ok time to do this" Kevin then says. He then touches his fingers together and then whispers to him self "divine style, child creation justu". Kevin then walks to jiraiya and puts his left hand near jiraiyas groin." One x" Kevin whispers as a lavender golf ball sized orb come out of jiraiyas groin," and one y" he whispers as another orb comes out, this one light green. With those orbs in hand Kevin walks over to tsunade and places his right hand at her navel." You already have an ovum ready, this will make things easier" Kevin whispers. Then a blue orb comes out of tsunade and goes onto Kevin's right hand." Now to get a second one" Kevin whispers as another blue orb comes from tsunade." Now merge them together" Kevin whispers as he merges the two orbs in his left hand with the orbs in his right hand to form two golf ball sized orbs, one pink one green." Now the funny tricky part" Kevin whispers as he begins to split the orbs. When he's finished a moment later Kevin has four orbs again but two are green and two pink.' Two girls, two boys, wont these surprise tsunade and jiraiya, probably will surprise jiraiya more than tsunade' Kevin thinks to himself as he place the orbs into tsunade.' Success, tsunade now has two sets of twins to look forward in the future, wont she be happy to be a mother' Kevin thinks to him self as he disappears back into the shadows from which he entered the room.


	2. Coming together

The angels of Konoha part two

Coming together

'Thoughts'

[Inner self

Demon

Voice in head

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

Naruto is sitting on his couch deep in thought about sakura and hinata and on his coffee table in front of him are many cups of instant ramen all made and all untouched. There is a knock on the door." Come on in" naruto shouts. Kakashi then enters naruto apartment," naruto?" kakashi says." Over here kakashi sensei" naruto calls to him. Kakashi comes over to the couch and sees the cups of ramen." So you missed one and a half days of training eating ramen cause your depressed or sick" kakashi asks naruto." I haven't eaten any of that ramen kakashi sensei" naruto tells him. Kakashi stares at naruto in disbelief for bit then checks some of the cups.' He's right, he HASN'T EATEN ANY RAMEN, this is more serious than I thought but still nothing I think I can't handle' kakashi thinks. "ok what's wrong, day, disease, a girl, or anxiety over sasuke" kakashi asks naruto." Well actually kakashi sensei its two girls" naruto then tells kakashi. Kakashi is then surprised by this," ok what's bothering you" kakashi then asks naruto. Naruto spends two hours telling kakashi about every thing from Kevin, jiraiya and tsunade, the conversations with Kevin, his dates with sakura and hinata and their conversations together, naruto even talks about the icing on the pastries he got for the dates. At the end of this kakashi is stunned and pauses to thing,' where have I seen this before, ok kakashi think one man two girls, loves them both unconditionally, oh now I remember come come paradise volume 17 chapter 34 where john had met, ah what am I doing naruto has a serious dilemma here, im not so confident I can handle this any' kakashi thought to him self." Well naruto the best thing I can come up with is inviting them to your apartment and explain the situation to them" kakashi says to naruto." Good idea sensei" naruto replies to his teacher." Don't bother I already told them to meet you at ichirakus ramen stand in an hour naruto" Kevin's voice fill the apartment. Naruto and kakashi turn their attention to naruto's kitchen to find Kevin sitting at the kitchen table eating a rice cake and drinking tea." What are you doing" kakashi asks him. "Eating a snack and enjoying tea" Kevin responds. "Is that my tea you're drinking" naruto asks him." You don't have any tea; you drank it last night when you were in your depression over whether or not sakura and hinata would dump you" Kevin says to naruto." Do you know him naruto" kakashi asks him." He's Kevin the one responsible for this mess im in, and Kevin can I ask you something" naruto asks Kevin while getting up from his couch." Ask away naruto" Kevin says to naruto. Naruto looks straight at Kevin then screams" WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME". Kevin then calmly gets up from the chair and looks naruto straight in the eye," so you could love both of them" he says to naruto. naruto then shouts "WHAT DO YOU MEAN". Kevin breathes in " had you went on one of the dates your self instead of a clone when on one of the dates in which sakura and hinata declared their love for you, you would be incapable of loving the other naruto" Kevin says" and since you love them both what would you prefer now" Kevin asks naruto. Naruto is stunned by the question before saying to him" I would rather love them both, and if you two will excuse me, I have to prepare my self for ichirakus" naruto then says to kakashi and Kevin. Naruto then gathers some clean clothes and goes to his bathroom. When he enters his bathroom Kakashi walks to Kevin" you're the one naruto says knows the future" kakashi then asks him." Yes that's me what about it" Kevin asks kakashi." I think you're a liar and a sick little boy who likes to play games with people" kakashi then states to Kevin." Kakashi what motive would I have for being dishonest with naruto, he's too important to the future of the… oh my god I didn't just say that, why did I let you get to my head" Kevin then says while then cursing at himself. Kakashi then takes interest in what Kevin then said." What do you mean too important, to konoha, what are you hiding, you working with akatsuki, orochimaru" kakashi then asks Kevin." Ha those fools wish they could do a quarter of the shit I can do, I only have one person in this world who can challenge and possibly kill me as only I can challenge and possibly kill him and its sure as hell not you kakashi" Kevin then says to kakashi." And who would that be" kakashi then asks Kevin." My best friend and that's all im going to tell you about him, and why do you think im a liar" Kevin then says to kakashi." Well for starters everyone in the village knows that tsunade and jiraiya are in a serious relationship and what you said to naruto was a very likely coincidence" kakashi says to Kevin." Is it kakashi or is that some bullshit you said to your self to make you feel better" Kevin says to kakashi."what did you say you little punk" kakashi said to Kevin." Only what is the truth kakashi" Kevin says to him." But if you still doubt my knowledge of the future" Kevin says to kakashi while approaching him" I will show you a bit of yours to gain your trust in my knowledge" Kevin says as he looks kakashi in the eye. Kakashis sight goes black into a void like dimension' where am I' kakashi thinks as he looks around to see some, then he finds him self in a room. Then he realizes he's at a wedding ceremony and as he looks at the bride and groom he sees its him in the grooms outfit, he can't see the bride but kakashi can sense that she is beautiful. Then kakashi returns to narutos apartment in front of kevin." What was that" kakashi asks kevin." Your future in about 3 years" kevin says to kakashi." Do I know her" kakashi asks kevin." What do you think kakashi" kevin says to him." Yes" kakashi says." Yeah you do know her but I wont tell you who, that you need to find out your self kakashi but don't worry life will find a way" kevin says as naruto comes out of his bathroom clean as a whistle." Well how do I look" naruto asks them." Like a million dollars and hurry you only got 30 minutes to get there" kevin tells naruto." Ok and one more thing kevin" naruto then says." What" kevin asks naruto."how did you get into my apartment in the first place" naruto asks kevin." Your kitchen window was open" kevin then says." Oh ok, well im off" naruto says as he walks out." Im coming with you naruto" kevin then says." Why" kakashi asks him." To decrease the risk off naruto getting injured by an angry kunoichi, kakashi" kevin says as he walks behind naruto." Ok, later you two" kakashi says. Then a brief pause is in kakashis mind as to decide whether the vision kevin gave him was the future or not.

Naruto and Kevin arrive at ichirakus ramen shop fifteen minutes before hinata and sakura arrive." Hey naruto who's your friend" the old man asks naruto." This is Kevin from …where are you from again" naruto asks Kevin." I don't feel like telling you yet, but then again home is where your heart is at" Kevin then says." Where your home naruto" Kevin then asks naruto.' Well konoha duh, and where's yours" naruto asks him." in due time naruto, in due time" Kevin says to naruto."um sir" Kevin says to the old man." yes "he asks as Kevin pulls out a wallet." 20 bowls of ramen please, 14 miso, 2 pork, 2 chicken and 2 beef please" he says as he opens his wallet to reveal numerous large bills inside, everyone is in awe of the money Kevin has at his disposal. he then takes out some bills" I believe this is enough" Kevin says to the old man as he gives him the money. The old man then mumbles to him self calculating the ramen order" this is exact change, thanks" he says as he puts the money in the register." Why 20 bowls" the old man asks Kevin." 3 for me, one for each of the girls and 15 for naruto" Kevin says to the old man." Uh there's only..."" hey naruto" the old man is cut off by sakuras voice as she greets naruto passionately." How are you sakura" naruto asks her as she and him sit down to the bar." Ok I will have one mi…"the old man then puts a bowl of miso ramen in front of sakura." Here you go" the old man says to her." How did…" see looks at naruto who is also given a bowl of miso ramen." Naruto did you…" she starts to question him before he cuts her off." Don't look at me, he's the one who ordered and paid for this" he says to her." And who might you be" she asks him." My voice should be more than enough for you to recognize me sakura" Kevin says to her. Sakura is shocked at seeing the person who had invaded her thoughts sitting at the ramen bar with her." Well it's nice to see you finally" sakura says to him. Naruto looks at her with wonder" you know him sakura" naruto asks sakura." Well…um" she tries's to say." I was also a voice in her head naruto" Kevin then says to naruto. Naruto then looks at Kevin" really you did that to her" he then asks." Yes I have been a voice in her head" he says as he looks around." And here comes hinata" Kevin says to naruto. Naruto then turns around to find hinata walking toward him and the ramen bar." hey naruto" hinata calls out to naruto as she walks behind him." Hey hinata" naruto says to her as she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As sakura viewed this jealousy swelled into her like a large rush of water. [That little whore you dare touch my man her inner self said inside her. Her frustrations then surfaced as growl like groan." Calm your self sakura" Kevin says to sakura we don't want a cat fight to erupt here do we" Kevin asks sakura." Your…" hinata starts to say before Kevin cuts her off." Yes hinata I'm that voice in your head that has helped you with your problem" Kevin says to her." Ok now that we are all here let's begin" Kevin says as the old man puts ramen bowls in front of him and hinata." Begin what Kevin" naruto asks him. "That's your name, Kevin" sakura asks him." Yes it is, but enough of that we need to get down to business" Kevin says as he begins to eat his ramen." First order of business is that I want to give you three" Kevin says as he pulls three envelopes out of his pocket." These" he then says. Kevin then gives an envelope to each of then." What's in these" naruto asks as he opens it." Well the best way I can put it is that they are hints to very big secrets that you three are a part of" Kevin then says. Naruto opens his envelope to find a card with the number nine on it.' What the hell does this mean' naruto thinks to him self. you really are an idiot aren't you kyuubi says to naruto.' What are you, wait nine tails' naruto look at the card,' nine, so sakura and hinata both have demons too' naruto thinks to himself. Hinata then looks at the card she got in the envelope' eight what does this mean' she thinks to herself. Sakura is confused by the content of her card' seven what does this mean' she thinks to herself. "im pretty sure that all of you are in some form of confusion by the cards" Kevin says to them." Naruto will tell you what they mean later on, but now some more business" Kevin says to them." What now you going to give us a book" naruto asks him." No im going to give sakura and hinata life changing information" Kevin says to naruto. Hinata and sakura then take deep interest in these words.' Life changing, what could he mean' hinata thinks to her self. 'what could that mean life changing' sakura thinks[cha it must be important if he coined that phrase her inner said." What are you going to tell them Kevin" naruto asks." What they need to know. Hinata, sakura the night of magic you had with naruto, do you remember in vividly" he asks them." Ah it was like a dream come true" they said in unison, then they realized that the other said." What did you says" they said in unison again." I said that it was like a dream come true" again in unison." Naruto" they said in unison but more like hinata said it and sakura yelled it." Naruto you have 10 seconds to explain everything" sakura angrily said at him." Um sakura …ah" naruto tried to say a one of his loves was on the verge of physically harming him." Naruto used shadow clones that took you two on your dates since I gave him a mission to meet me and blah blah blah, you exchanged feels and emotions, and you both love him with all your heart as does he loves you two, im pretty sure that sums it up there" Kevin says to sakura and hinata.' That was a shadow clone, but the feels seemed so real' hinata thinks as she sits down to gather her self. Sakura on the other hand is pissed as hell." You mean that the date I had with naruto was actually with a shadow clone" sakura asks whilst withholding her rage." I didn't have a choice sakura there was a mission and…" naruto starts to say before sakura pulls him away from the ramen bar forcefully." I don't want to hear excuses, I want to hear your pain" sakuras says as she brings her fist up. Kevin then goes to sakura" sakura I'm the one that suggested using shadow clones to take you two out, if you want I will give you three hits on my body where every you like" Kevin says to her. Hearing these words makes sakura drop naruto to the ground,' where first' she thinks [hit him in the face her inner self said,' why not in his groin' she then thought [ save that for last her inner then thought,' great idea' she then thought. Sakura then turned around to face Kevin" so I take it your taking me up on the offer then" Kevin says to her." You would be correct, now die" sakura then says. Her first blow lands on his right cheek, everyone except Kevin expects him to be flying across town but Kevin is still standing without a mark on his cheek or anything." That's one" Kevin says to her. [What the fuck that didn't do anything, he didn't even flinch her inner self screams in her head,' I will punch out his heart next, that will work' she thinks as she prepares another punch. She then hit the next blow on to the area where his heart is and again no result [ FUCK what is this guy she says as she lifts her hand up from him' this next blow better do something' she thought as she prepared a kick for his groin. The blow to his groin sakura made sure she did it with all her strength and when she finished it Kevin again did not flinch. 'holy fucking shit what the fuck' sakura thought to herself "you shouldn't be standing" sakura said to him." It seems you don't know how strong I am" Kevin says to her. The both of them return to the ramen bar and continued eating.' He's not human' sakura thought to herself." Sakura I can assure you Im most definitely human, Im just very strong and your blows pretty much had no effect on me" Kevin says to sakura. The others seem confused from the statement but naruto and hinata then realized what was going on. Then after a bit of awkward time Kevin spoke up" sakura, hinata I think you two should talk with each other before seeing naruto again, your future together is in your hands" he says to sakura and hinata."Enjoy your evening everyone" Kevin says to them as he finishes his third ramen bowl. Sakura is next to leave followed by hinata who then followed sakura. Naruto then ate the rest of the ramen in sadness as the thoughts of losing sakura and hinata plagued his mind once again.

Sakura goes to the training grounds on which she, naruto, and sasuke became gennin.' Of all the things he's done' she thought to her self as she sat in the grass by the poles. Hinata then comes walking up to her." Hello sakura" hinata says to her." What do you want with me hinata" sakura asked the shy kunoichi." Well I thought that we should talk together" hinata says to her." are you going to follow all of that fuck cunts suggestions" sakura screams at hinata." Don't call him that what has he done to you" hinata then responds to her comment." He's made me fall in love with a polygamist bastard and made me look like a fool" sakura says to hinata." One you chose to fall in love with him, two he offered him to you and you took up that offer so that doesn't really matter and besides naruto and I already know you're strong" hinata says to sakura." I know you know that but the villager who saw that don't know" sakura said as she then hugged her legs to her chest and hung her head in sadness." You ok sakura" hinata asks her." I don't know hinata I don't know" she screamed at her. Hinata then sits next to her "what is it you want sakura" she asks her gently as she sees tears stream down her face." I want to be with naruto, I want to be his, I want to feel the kicks of his unborn children inside me, I want to kiss him in the morning when he opens his eyes, I want to argue with over something stupid like who left the cap off the tooth paste, that's what I want hinata" sakura says to her with tears still streaming down her face. Hinata pauses for a moment as she prepares her thoughts" sakura I want those things too and many more things as I suppose you do too for that list seemed a bit short" hinata said to sakura. She lifted her head up in interest" what do you mean too short, ah well the stuff I said was off the top of my head and such but what are you talking about" sakura asks the dark haired kunoichi." I couldn't tell you how many times I have watched him train, how many times he's entered my dreams, how many times I have wanted him on the other side of my bed, how many things I want to do with and to him" hinata says to her." But I want to see him happy and if he can only be happy with the both of us then I think I wouldn't mind the third person in the bed" hinata says to sakura." Yeah I want him to be happy too" sakura replies to her." So are you willing to talk about sharing him" hinata says to her." Yes I am, we are both young adults we can work something out" sakura says to hinata as they both get up and walk back to the village.

Naruto enters his apartment and goes to his couch. Then he sits in the middle mentally exhausted as sleeps.

Dreamscape

Naruto lays in the middle of a clearing surrounded by dense forest." You have been awfully quiet kyu chan and it's been bothering me" naruto says out loud. Then a figure forms in the shadows and then walks to naruto. As the being comes into the light naruto sees the 'kyu chan' he referred to, a 5ft 6 red head girl with fox ears and nine tails behind her, she's wearing nothing but a very tight and revealing crimson tank top and shorts. When she then gets to naruto she lays her self on him and deeply kisses him, moments later they break the kiss" why are you withholding it" she asks him." What are you…" he starts to ask her before she cut him off" you know damn well what Im talking about, your withholding your passion emotion and lust in your kisses now, it used to be that you couldn't give enough of those kisses" kyuubi says to him." I guess I feel guilty that…" naruto trails off." Guilty that you fell in love with two mortals while in a relationship with me" she asks." No it's not that it's that I want to be theirs and…" naruto trails off again." Naruto" she says to him in a serious tone" I love you and you love me but I know that you love them more than me and that they can give you things that I couldn't and I want you to be happy, so…" she pauses."im willing to give you up so you can focus on them" she says to him." Kyu chan" naruto says to her." All I ask naruto is one last night before everything has to be decided, one night with full emotion naruto" kyuubi says to him. Naruto stares into her red desiring eyes before he kisses her deeply and passionately without any guilt. The next moments were spent removing each others clothing, then after she removes his pants she looks into his eyes" do you" she asks him." No kyu chan you your self said that I should usher through that milestone with another virgin" naruto said to her." Naruto I said you usher through that milestone with a person, you decide you wanted to have it with a virgin" she says as she removes his boxers to reveal his fully erect member." Oh yeah" he says as kyuubi starts the head with her tongue"oh yeah" naruto says with increased pleasure. She then moves her head up and down his shaft licking and sucking. A few minutes in and she increases her speed" kyu chan Im going to…" naruto tried to warn her before releasing his load into her mouth." it ok naruto you know I like it" she says as she swallows his load. They prepare to get in the 69 position before another figure appears from the shadows" didn't know you were into 69ing naruto" Kevin's voice is heard. Naruto and kyuubi try to cover them selves "relax no need for that my back is turned to you" he says to them as he shows them he isn't looking." What do you want and how did you get in here only narutos allowed in here" kyuubi says as she puts her shirt and shorts on." The process is similar to how I can talk to you in your minds" he says to them." and Im here to talk to you and naruto for a bit" he then says to them." About what" naruto asks." Kyu chan as she likes to be called by you, if you're going to be in an intimate relationship with 3 beautiful women they should at least know the third exists and you have feelings for her" Kevin says to them. Naruto thinks for a bit in silence" your right, when do you think I should tell them" naruto asks." When they get here in a few minutes" Kevin says to him." Shit so soon" naruto asks him." Yeah its seems they have come to a compromise on what to do with them selves and you" Kevin says to him." Well that's good" naruto says." Well Ill see you in a while, later" Kevin says as he go up in a puff of smoke." Later kyu chan" naruto says as he kisses her bye." Later naruto" she replies as naruto then wakes up.

End of dreamscape

Hinata and sakura walk down the street toward naruto apartment. Hinata mumbles to herself." What is it hinata" sakura asks." Do you think he will agree to the terms we have come up with" hinata asks her." No doubt in my mind" she replies to her. Hinata then smiles with confidence as she and sakura come to the door of narutos apartment. Sakura then knocks on the door." Who is it" naruto shouts." It's us naruto open up" sakura shouts back. As naruto opens the door they go in then remove their shoes before walking into the living room. Then the three sat down on the couch with naruto in between them." Can I get you two ladies anything or…" naruto starts to ask them before sakura cuts him off." Naruto, hinata and I have followed Kevin's advice and talk with each other and the two of us have come to a decision that we feel is best" sakura tells naruto." What have you two decided then" naruto asks them." We have decided to share you naruto" hinata tells him. Naruto is then in shock at the decision they have made and then is in a state of euphoria." But naruto there are terms you need to abide by" sakura then says. Naruto of course couldn't care less about what she said, he didn't finally have someone to love who love him, and he had two people to love him and three some if he was lucky." Well what are they" naruto asks her." You have to care for us equally" hinata says." Support us each, love us equally and when the time comes" sakura says as she and hinata look into his eyes." make love to us equally and give us an equal amount of children that we will love and support equally" the two said in unison. Naruto still in a euphoric state agrees to them terms which hinata and sakura state to him. Tell them kyu chan says to naruto. yes naruto tell them about kyu chan, they may accept her more than you know Kevin intrudes on narutos thoughts.' I will' naruto thinks to them." Sakura, hinata" naruto says to get their attention." Yes naruto" they ask him puzzled." There is some thing I need to tell you, something that is very important, something I feel may drive you two away from me" naruto says to the two girls." Naruto nothing in this world or next will make us leave you, now what is it" hinata asks naruto. Naruto breathes in as he prepares to tell hinata and sakura about the kyuubi within him." You know the story about how yondaime hokage killed the kyuubi and saved the village" naruto says." Yes every ninja in konoha knows that and so do a lot of ninja outside of konoha" sakura says to naruto." Well the truth is that kyuubi only attacked our village because akatsuki had killed several of her children disguised as konoha shinobi , and she then went into blood lust and attacked our village" naruto said to them. The reason behind kyuubis attack on konoha had stunned the girls naruto was between." How do you know that naruto" hinata then asked him." She told me her self" naruto replied." How did…" hinata started to ask him before getting cut off by him." The kyuubi wasn't killed as the story goes, yondaime wasn't strong enough to do that, instead he gave his soul up so he could seal the kyuubi into a child who's umbilical cord had been freshly cut and chakra system was developed yet" naruto says to them." So you…" sakura starts to ask naruto before getting cut off by him." Yes sakura, I have the kyuubi sealed inside me, which is why the village hates me" naruto says to her. Sakura and hinata stare at naruto for a moment then they rush and embrace him putting their chests into his face. Naruto froze as he feels their breasts on his face and is stunned beyond reason as he hears them cry.' that was why they hate him and him, Im sorry naruto, I was there but didn't comfort you, forgive me' hinata thought to her self as she sobbed and held naruto in her bosom to comfort him as did sakura.' All that pain all that hate and all he wants to do is help them, they don't deserve him, but he deserves hinata and I' she thought as she too cried and held naruto in her bosom as did hinata. Though I don't want to force you out of this happy place naruto you do have a story to finish kyuubi said to naruto.' I know, I know, Im on it' he thought to her as he separated hinata and sakura from him." What's wrong naruto, did we do something wrong" hinata asks him." No no hinata, you and sakura didn't do any wrong, on the contrary that was well enjoyed, but there is more to the story" naruto tells them." Well tell us naruto" sakura says to him." Well in my mind I can talk and see kyuubi in her bestial form behind a cage and seal" naruto says to them." You mean you can talk to them kyuubi naruto" sakura asks him." Yes sakura I can, its how I have been getting its chakra and abilities, and on the day I left to train with ero sennin that night while dreaming she came into my dream in her natural demon form, which was of course a fox but she was crimson with gold streaks coming from her eyes and golden tips on her tails, with black paws and ear tips. We then conversed about her looks as this then she turned into her human form, a young female with of course ears and tails but she was very gorgeous and then we spent the night kissing and holding and embracing each other. The rest of my time with jiraiya was spent training and having a sexual but not fully sexual relationship with her, but when I came back we haven't been talking and doing the other stuff much any more, and I asked her why she said that she was working on preparing to give me up so I could focus on you two." Naruto said to them. They stared at him for a second at the information of a relationship with his demon. Sakura then threw his arms around him and kissed his cheek." Sakura you're not mad" naruto asks her." No naruto Im not mad, kyuubi has every right to be yours, she was there to comfort you in a few ways before we did and has comforted you in ways we haven't even touched on yet, and I don't really care if you continue your relationship with her since you deserve all the love you can get" sakura says to a very stunned naruto." I agree with sakura naruto, you can have the three of us if kyuubi wishes, like sakura said you deserve all the love you can get" hinata says. (crying) Im so happy (crying) kyuubi says.' Me too kyu chan me too' naruto thinks to her." So everyone's getting along right" Kevin says, while in front of the three." How did you get in here" naruto asks him." The door" Kevin replies to him. Naruto looks and sees that his door is open." Ok what do you want" naruto asks him. "Im here to make you an offer, one that I feel will be very beneficial to all members of this trigamous relationship" Kevin says to them." Ok what can you do" hinata asks him." I know a justu that will take kyu chans mind and soul with some power out of naruto, and I also know a justu that creates a mind and soulless body for which we can put her mind and soul" Kevin says to them." How can you do that and is it that simple" naruto asks him." Well I have created it through training with divine natured chakra" Kevin says to them." Divine chakra" the three asked him." Well it's basically the five elemental chakras fused together into one that's uh the best way I can put it is positively charged" Kevin says. The three just stare at him." Ahh ok, you sure you can do that" naruto says to him." If you want me to, but I will tell you there will be a price" Kevin says to him." As in" he asks him." Kyu chan will not have the power of the queen of kitsune if her mind and soul is separated from her ahh how can I say this, chakra spirit or something I don't know or care what to call it, but basically naruto if kyu chan agrees to the procedure she will have a real body in which she can give you children and such but she will no longer be the full fledge kyuubi, she will still have nine tails though" Kevin says to them. Naruto pauses at this choice and held his head with his hands." Is there any other options" naruto asks him." Actually yes but I didn't want to bring them out since there survival rate isn't as high as the option I have given which is basically a guarantee" yes says to him." And what are the other options" naruto asks him." Well the same thing as the first option but also draw out her power into the new body. Also there is putting her power into another fox. also we could do I think I like to call sharing the jar" Kevin says to them." What's that" naruto asks him." Its were kyu chan can have a real body and the kyuubi power will still be in you but to both can use the power and such its very risky sense you could die naruto and kyu chan would be leave powerless and such" Kevin says to him. Naruto pauses for a second' what do you think kyu chan' he asks kyu chan. they all seem like great options but the last one seems to be best, I get out, stay the designated kyuubi, you remain with the jinchurkiki benefits and such, so I want to go with that course of action if the other two want to do that kyu chan says to naruto." Kyu chan wants to do that final option if sakura and hinata are ok with it" naruto says to Kevin. Sakura and hinata look at each other then give a nod" you go ahead with that procedure Kevin" sakura says to Kevin. Naruto is surprised by the decision of hinata and sakura." Ok but give me a minute I need to contact someone" Kevin says to them." What for" naruto asks him." Assistance with this justu" Kevin says as he prepares to contact the person." I thought you could do the justu" naruto asked him." I can but it's easier with two people and I have been meaning to talk to him about recent events" Kevin says as he does the ram hand sign and mediates for a second. Then a form appears in front of Kevin, not a body or person but more like a projection or hologram, the being looks to be about 5 8 or 9 and his figure is feminine. His appearance is curious at best, he has black hair on top with red edges, his ears are cat ears with yellow fur, he has a black cat tail, his left eye is normal with purple iris and normal pupil while his right eye was red with yellow iris and pretty much normal pupil. His outfit consist of a black spiked collar, a jounin vest left open with no under shirt, same color shorts that stopped midthigh, grey gloves that covered his whole hand and white socks that came up to the bottom of his knee and red shoes with closed toes." What the fuck you want Kevin I was busy with tayuya" the projection says." I apologize Ryan but your assistance is wanted" Kevin says to him." With what" Ryan says agitated before he sees the party on narutos couch." Oh I see well prepare him for the justu" Ryan says to them. I thought most of our future gazes and trips had this placed in two months what happened Kevin" Ryan asks Kevin in his mind while they walk to the couch. my guess is that sakura and hinata couldn't wait and wanted naruto sooner Ryan Kevin answers him. Well that would be the best explanation but still this is early from our information Ryan says as he and Kevin move their hands above narutos seal. that may be but it was still possible, one gaze did give this scenario Kevin says to Ryan as they gather chakra above the seal. yes true true, should I tell him this will hurt like hell you will you Ryan asks Kevin. I will do it they have more faith in me since Im Mr. Match maker Kevin says as more chakra is gathered. True true Ryan responds." Now naruto I wont lie to you, this will hurt like hell for you and kyu chan , so I recommend that you not struggle during the procedure and you not over exert your self so no activities that involve you to be very active for the remainder of the night ok" Kevin asks naruto." Ok but can I still make love with them" naruto asks him. This question makes sakura and hinata blush." If they are on top and you think you can handle it, but if you want to love them to your full potential I recommend that the four of you just cuddle for tonight" Kevin says to naruto." Ah alright lets begin, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" naruto screams in pain as Kevin and Ryan lower their hands onto his seal forcing chakra into the spiral which is now spinning like crazy. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, HELP ME, KILL ME AHHHHHHHHHH kyuubi screams in pain in narutos mind. The two stop pushing chakra into the seal, then they start pulling red chakra out." Ok Ryan this is your department, take kyu chan out and I will work on the body" Kevin says to Ryan. "Ok man" he says to him. Kevin then walks away from the couch and starts gathering in his hands what looks like chakra but is more solid and jelly like, Ryan meanwhile continues to gather the red chakra. its working my mind is… then silence looms in narutos mind.' Kyu chan, KYU CHAN' naruto screams in his head. Ryan then holds a watermelon sized mass of red chakra while is holding a 15 year old girls sized amount of chakra, the two then fuse the chakra together then let it go on the floor. Every one looks at the mass of chakra as it takes humanoid form. Moments later a 15 year old looking girl with crimson hair, fox ears and nine tails appears in front of every one but Kevin who has left the room. "it worked; it really worked" kyu chan says as she looks at her new and nude body." Kyu chan could you make you self decent" Kevin says as he walks into the living room carrying some of narutos clothes, a pair of black shorts and an orange shirt. "oh yes sorry" kyu chan says as she takes the garments from Kevin and puts them on." Well time for me to leave, later Kevin" Ryan says to him." Later Ryan give tayuya my regards" Kevin tells him." Will do" Ryan says as his projection of him self fades. "who was Kevin" hinata asks him." My best friend and equal in this world" Kevin says to her." What do you mean by equal" sakura asks him." We are equal powerful, that's what I meant" he says to her." Well Im off, enjoy your first night together, and don't over exert your selves" Kevin says as he leaves the apartment and closes the door behind him." I wonder if we will see him again" kyu chan asks." Don't know, but what I do know is that Im tired" naruto says." We'll help you to your room naruto" sakura says to him, as she and hinata pull him up from the house and hold his arms to lift weight off him." Thanks you two" naruto says as they carry him to his bed room. The two girls then put him on his bed as kyu chan comes in." while we are in here lets get the marking done" kyu chan says to naruto, hinata and sakura." The what" the three ask her." The marking, it's a kyuubi and Kyuubi vessel thing where they 'mark' their mate or in this case mates to show that they will mate for life, in this case sense the marking will be done by naruto on the three of us, you two will get kyuubi power as well as your children to help and protect you and them" kyu chan says to them." How do I do that" naruto asks her. "Well you just gather some of my chakra in you in your hand and place it on part of our body and kiss us on the lips or something sexual or sensual in nature , if you want to can start on me before them" kyu chan says to him." Ok" naruto says as he gathers red chakra in his right hand. Then a fox paw print appears on his palm. "Good you're your to start" she says as she gets close to his bed, she then kisses him as he places his hand on her hip. After the kiss a red paw print is on kyu chans hip." Ok who's next" naruto says to sakura and hinata. Sakura steps forward and kisses naruto as he then again places his hand on her hip to place the mark. Lastly hinata receives the mark on again her hip." It is done" kyu chan says as the red chakra dissipates from his hand." What else can these marks let us do kyu chan" sakura asks her." They will allow you to only love and mate with the one who placed the mark, in this case naruto" kyu chan says as she does a few hand signs and then holds a scroll." What's that" hinata asks her." The fox summon contract" kyu chan says." Sign it so you can summon foxes in the future" kyu chan says to them." Ok how do we do that" hinata asks her." Just write you name in blood and at the bottom give your finger prints of the hand you used you write with in blood, pretty simple" kyu chan says." Ok" hinata then says." Umm kyu chan I already have" naruto says before getting cut off by kyu chan." I know you have already signed a summon contract naruto but who ever said that you could only sign one contract" kyu chan asks him." Guess your right" naruto says. Every one except kyu chan signs the scroll and after the signing they all join naruto in bed and sleep, with hinata on narutos right, sakura on his left and kyu chan on his chest.' I just want to stay like this forever' naruto thought to him self before drifting into a well earned sleep.

Hinata's mind is ecstatic by the events of the evening'Im narutos and he knows that, what will my clan think, what will my father think' she thinks as she lies next to naruto.' Fuck it, I will follow my heart' she thinks before moving closer to naruto.

Sakura is also ecstatic by the events of the evening' naruto you're so soft and warm, I hope every thing turns out for the best' she thinks as she gets closer to naruto.

'Naruto you are very lucky, you have three girls who love you and will give you children in the future, and you deserve it all' kyu chan thinks as she falls asleep on narutos chest from his rhythmic breathing.


	3. Rings of Happiness

The Angels of Konoha part three

Rings of happiness

'Thoughts'

[Inner self

Demon

Voice in head

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

On a beautiful morning in konoha four sleep cuddled together to waked by a kicked open door." Naruto sakura better be ok cause if you hurt my, what the fuck" tsunade shouts as she sees the four cuddled together on narutos bed. Jiraiya comes into the bed room obvious to the four" tsunade come on it's the 4 days before our wedding don't you think we…" jiraiya looks at the party on narutos bed" naruto, is this you, I knew you were lucky at gamble but damn man" jiraiya spurts out." Jiraiya" tsunade shouts at him." I'm just saying it as I see honey" he says to her. The more foots steps are hear "you had better be right about her being her boy" hiashis voice is heard." I'm sure she is here sir me and akamaru are among the best trackers in kono… what is going on" kiba yells as he and hiashi enter narutos bed room to see the four waking." YOU LITTLE SLUT, I CANT BELIEVE THIS, YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOUR NAME BY BECOMING A CONCUBINE FOR THIS DEMON" hiashi shouts at his daughter who is timid to move from her space on the bed. Kyu chan then gets up as naruto nudges her so he can comfort hinata and directs her attention to hiashi." Fuck you up your ass hiashi" kyu chan says to him with hate in her eyes." What did you say you…" hiashi stops as he see the ears and tails." What in hell are you" hiashi asks her. "I am the kyuubi hiashi" she says with rage in her voice." You dare intrude in here and insult my mate and one of his mates, I should kill you where you stand" she says to him. Naruto then throws his arms around her then kisses her on the head which immediately soothes her." Come on kyu chan he's not worth it" naruto says as he continues kissing her neck." Ok naruto" she says as she then kisses him. Naruto then breaks the kiss" I wanted to wait for a better time but since everyone who should know or can tell some who knows" naruto then rummages through his pocket and pulls out a folded up black velvet cloth" I know this is sudden and not the best place and time but we know all of us were meant for each so hinata, kyu chan, sakura" he says as he unfolds the cloth to reveal three beautiful rings" will you three marry me" naruto asks them. Everyone in the room is frozen in silence at this for a moment. Then sakura hinata and kyu chan give their reply in unison" yes naruto" they then kiss him and take the ring on the cloth which they feel was for them, sakura takes the one which has a pink stone and a band that looks fox like, kyu chan takes the one with a red stone and again fox like band, and hinata takes one with a lavender stone and again fox band. They all are happy and compare their rings which seem similar but different." I will not stand for this you, ahhh" hiashi falls to the floor after a testicle punch from hinata." You're ruining the moment father "hinata says." Well congratulations naruto, you couldn't have done better for your self" jiraiya says to naruto." Thanks jiraiya" naruto says to him.' He called me by my name, he must really be happy' jiraiya thought to him self." Again im surprised naruto" a voice is heard from behind the crowd. Every one turns to see Kevin eating a muffin." And im not easily surprised naruto" he says as he nears hiashi who now has gotten up" I know you you're that guy who blackmailed me" hiashi says to him." True I am, but enough about that hiashi lets gather to hear the story about the relationship between the eight tailed bird and hinata hiashi" Kevin says to him." You" hiashi says loathingly at him." I ought to…" he starts to say before tsunade cuts him off" yes lets hear that story" she says to hiashi." But lady hokage I" he starts to say" that's an order hiashi" she cuts him off. Hiashi looking defeated starts the story" when hinata was born me and a few members of the hyuuga council decided that we would seal the eight tails within her so she would have its power and become the best the main house hold had to offer konoha but a lot good that did" he said storming out of the room. The information hit hinata hard, real hard and she burst out crying before naruto comforted her in his arms" its ok hinata its ok" he said as he started kissing her" thank you naruto" she said to him. Sakura was a mixture of happy and sad, her love proposed to her and accepted and it was reveal to hinata that she also carried within her a demon." Sakura" tsunade called." Yes sensei" she replied." In light of recent events you can have the day off" she said to her." Thanks sensei" she said to her." Hey naruto you here, I wanted to talk to yo…" kakashi said as he walked in late for the events and saw the crowd in narutos room." Did I miss something" kakashi asks the crowd. Naruto glares at him for a second before clearing his throat" hiashi told hinata she has the eight tailed bird in her, and I have proposed to kyu chan hinata and sakura and they accepted" naruto says to kakashi." Well then congratulations naruto on your… wait kyu chan, hinata and sakura" kakashi says as he stares at naruto and drops his book." Yes kakashi sensei kyu chan hinata and sakura" naruto repeats to kakashi." Naruto he doesn't know who I am" kyu chan says to him." Oh yeah kyu chan, kakashi sensei this is kyu chan" naruto introduces kyu chan to kakashi. Kakashi still shocked greets her" the pleasure is mine kyu chan, I guess kyu chan is short for kyuubi right" kakashi asks." You would be correct kakashi" kyu chan replies. The room again is frozen from the new revelation of kyu chans identity. Tsunade looking distressed walks toward the door" im going to lie down" she says." Well see you later honey" jiraiya says to his fiancé before she grabs his arm." Jiraiya you're laying down with me" she says as she drags jiraiya along." Ok, honey" jiraiya says' I pray she just wants to sleep, I haven't yet recovered from our argument and previous nights' he thinks to himself as tsunade continues to drag him out of the apartment." Well I will be on my way and again naruto congratulations now your proposals" kakashi says as he poofs away in a puff of smoke." Typical kakashi sensei" sakura says" what do you guys want to do" she then asks." How about we go to a coed hot spring" naruto suggests." Naruto there aren't any coed hot springs in konoha" sakura says to him." Who ever said that in was in konoha, there are plenty of hot springs out side the village" naruto says as his three girls blush." Naruto" hinata says to him. Naruto then displays his trademark grin and leaves the bed" what hinata". "Nothing naruto" she says as her blush reddens more. The four then get dressed as a very stunned and confused kiba leaves to notify the rest of his peers.

Kiba jumping on roof tops with akamaru catches shino in the corner of his eye' there he is' kiba thinks as he lands next to him" yo shino" he says to get his attention." Hello kiba how are you" he then sees the look on his face and sees something unusual" what happened kiba" he asks. Kiba then whispers in his ear about hinata with naruto, then four way proposal and the eight tales." Wow, that really happened" shino asks his teammate." Its true every word of it, I was there shino" kiba exclaims." I should gather the rest of our peers" shino says as he sends out some of his bugs." Ok him bugs will tell him to meet us at the K.I.A memorial in one hour" shino tells kiba as his bugs fly away." That's good" kiba says as he walks with shino to the memorial.

Neji, Tenten, and lee are practicing in lees makeshift dojo. "Leaf hurricane" lee shouts as he aims his kick on tenten who then defects with a bow staff. The two then stop sparing as they look at neji who is gazing at the condition of the dojo." What is it neji" lee asks him." Your dojo is a pile of crap, so many crap job repairs, why don't you use a different dojo for practice, this one is clearly hazardous" neji critics lees dojo." Yeah I know but I want to use this dojos last days before I use the one at my house" lee says to him. Neji is baffled by this statement" lee you don't have a house" neji tells him." Actually I do, I bought it last week with the money I have been winning at tournaments I have been in" lee says. Neji is pissed at this new information" you mean to tell me you had a new house and dojo for at least a week and you didn't tell us" neji says as tenten moves away from lee. Neji then sees tenten reaction" you knew" neji yells at her." Yes and so does sensei and why are you mad neji, you should be happy for lee" tenten asks him." Cause we are practicing in a rotting makeshift rat hole that could collapse on us ten…" neji stops as a bug lands on his shoulder." This is one of shinos" he says as the bug buzzes a message in his ear." Shino and kiba want to meet us at the K.I.A memorial apparently they have important information they want to discuss with us" neji says to his team mates." Yeah SPRING TIME OF YOUTH; let's get there in 2 minutes" lee says as he dashes out of his dojo." Uh, typical" tenten states." He does know he's going the wrong way right" neji says as he see lee dashing back." Sorry wrong way" he says as neji and tenten exit the dojo. As the trio get thirty feet away lee then turns to his team mates" lets go spring time of youth waits for no one" lee shouts as the three hear a rumble coming come the dojo. The three then turn to look at the dojo to see it come falling down on its self. All three are in shock at the condition the dojo is now in." wow im glad we got out of there when we did right neji" tenten says with neji nodding to her statement. Lee on the other hand is a bit devastated as he cries." It ok lee the dojo served its purpose while it still stood" neji saying trying to comfort lee." Your right neji, now take us away, SPRING TIME OF YOUTH" he says as again he dashes but in the right direction this time.

Ino and choji are at the Korean barbeque eating lunch." Choji don't eat so much or you will get fat" ino says to him from across the table. Choji is annoyed at the comment" honey we just got back from our month long mission don't you want to spend time together" he says to her." I do but I… wait what's that" ino says as she sees a bug on chojis shoulder." It looks like one of shinos bug, and it has a message it seems" choji says as the bug buzzes the message into chojis ear" shino wants to meet us at the K.I.A memorial in 45 minutes apparently there is important business to talk about" choji says to ino. "Ok choji, pay the bill and lets get on our way" she says as choji asks for the check. They then leave a head to the K.I.A memorial.

It is the same with other people who shino sent bugs to, iruka, anko, konohamaru and his friends and many other individuals naruto knows.

Shino and kiba arrive at the memorial alone and start to wait for the others to come which surprisingly don't take long, but the last ones to arrive where ino and choji a minute late.

"Ok every one is here, now lets get down to business" shino says to start the meeting." You all know why we're here" shino says the group." To hear some new information about naruto" anko says to him." Correct anko now does any one want to guess at what it is" shino asks the crowd." He's given up ramen" choji suggests." No choji this news is more positive than that" kiba informs him." He's hooked up with hinata finally" ino asks." That's closer but still off" shino says to her." Sakura hooked up with him" anko says certainly." No but still close any one else" shino asks the crowd. They are reluctant to answer since they cant think of anything else" ok kiba tell them what you told me" shino says to him." Alright buddy, (sigh) naruto is in a trigamous relationship with hinata sakura and the kyuubi" kiba says to them. They are as stunned as he was when he intruded into narutos bed room." And that's not all he proposed to them all and they accepted" kiba then tells them. The crowd is in silence and shock after hearing this information." Any more bombs you want to drop on us before we go on our daily lives" anko says agitatedly" actually yes, hinata also has the eight tailed bird sealed within her" shino says to them." Well isn't that a peach" ino says to them." Why did you tell us this shit" ino again says." We felt you needed to know" shino said to them." Uh come on choji we're going to my apartment" she says as drags choji away." Ok ino, later everyone" choji says as he's pulled away by ino. The group then disperses back to their normal actives for the day while four fiancés time time to know each in a bedroom.

The next day hiashi waits for hinata to arrive home at the door to the compound. Later hinata arrives alone at the compound. Hiashi then confronts her "hello father" she says to him. Hiashi coldly replies" I want you in my study in two hours"." Yes father" she says as she walks to her room.

Hiashi in his study is contemplating what to do while drinking some sake' she is unfit to be heir, I shall order the curse seal for, but hanabi will most likely leave in protest to this' he thinks as he prepares another drink' I think im a bit old for a new wife, nah but still, hmm there's always…'hiashi thinks as his mind is invaded don't you even think that hiashi Kevin shouts in his mind' don't even think what' he asks him. to use your own daughter to create an heir you sick twisted freak Ryan says to hiashi.' Who the hell are you' he asks him." One of the people behind you" Ryan says to hiashi. Hiashi then turns around to see Kevin and Ryan in the room." What are you doing here, get out of my house" hiashi yells at them." Can we cut his penis off Kevin, we know he deserves it because of his sins" Ryan yells out. Hiashi is angered at this but slightly nervous." Quit playing Ryan, you scaring hiashi" Kevin says to him" I know that's the point" he barks back." Ok hiashi down to business, we are giving you the option of gazing into your possible deaths" Kevin says to him." I said…wait gazing…deaths, what do you mean" hiashi asks him." As you know hiashi only the past is written in stone, but the present and future can change drastically back and forth" Ryan says to him." But hiashi at this point in your life you will die one of two ways, do you care to see them, there aren't any specific dates but they are the future" Kevin says to him." Ok show" hiashi says as Kevin walks up to him." Ok here's how it works, we are going to put our hand on your head and you will see an image for a few seconds" Kevin says to hiashi" am I clear hiashi" he then asks him." Yes you are" he says as Kevin puts his hand on his head. Hiashi is then transported to what appears to him as his room but it looks older, then he see an old man asleep on the bed but isn't breathing; hiashi is then transported back to his study in the present as Kevin takes his hand off him." So one way I will die is in my sleep as an old man" hiashi asks Kevin." Precisely hiashi, and now the other one" Kevin says as he again puts his hand on hiashis head, on the place he's transported to is his study but as hiashi sees two walls are knocked down and he sees hinata on her knees crying into narutos chest with his arms around her comforting her, also hiashi sees that hinatas clothes look like someone tried to rip them off. Hiashi then sees what then horrifies him, him self but maimed into four pieces in agonizing pain. Hiashi again is transported to back to his present study. Hiashi still in distress of the images tries to run away from Kevin and Ryan." Let me out you demons" he says trying to open and punch out his door to no prevail." I only showed you what at this point in your life your death could be hiashi" Kevin says to him calmly." No it cant be true, your lying to me" he then screams at him. Ryan then picks up hiashi by the collar and lifts him up from the ground" listen clearly you, Kevin only showed the truth, and believe me, he hardly lies, the only times he doesn't give the truth about something is when he's confused or doesn't know so shut the fuck up and listen, you will either die an old man warm in his bed with a nice and dignifying funeral attended by his friends, family and loved ones with a beautiful eulogy given by your very successful son in law, or you will die a deserving and appropriate death by your future son in law for attempting to rape your daughter/ one of his future wives with a disrespectful funeral and hardly any one coming and a pile of crap that is cant really be called a eulogy, so hiashi do you hear me" Ryan says to him. Fear and terror plague hiashis soul and mind as he tries to answer him as his on body shakes from the speech." Yes you are clear" he says as Ryan lets him go." Look at him squirm on the ground" Ryan says as he sees hiashi trying to get up." Ok hiashi we leave the choice to you, lets go Ryan" Kevin says to Ryan." You go I will stick around a bit to talk to hiashi privately" Ryan says to him." Ok more cinnamon rolls for me and try not to harm him too much" Kevin says as he prepares to poof out." You better not touch them cinnamon rolls" Ryan try's to say to Kevin but is too late as Kevin already poofed out." (Growl) one more thing hiashi" Ryan says to hiashi as he cowers in the corner." The things Kevin showed you, your knowledge of what would happen doesn't really affect your decision on some scale, we have future gazed and saw that even thou he shows you the possible deaths, we have see in these gazes you take both paths, but now that the event is almost come to pass into stone, as Kevin said we leave the choice to you, later" Ryan says as he prepares to poof" he better not touch them cinnamon rolls, tayuya just made them" he mumbles to himself as he poofs out. Hiashi is left alone in the room on the floor before he thinks profoundly about what to do in the upcoming meeting.

Two hours later hinata enters her fathers study and takes seat in front of him." Well im here father, what do you wish to speak to me" hinata says to her father." As you know I was there when your fiancé proposed to you and two other females, and as you also know polygamous marriages are taboo in konohagakure" hiashi says to his daughter who starts to cry a bit' this is it' hinata thinks to herself." However" hiashi says which causes hinata to stop crying" there are old laws created by the first hokage know as the Ringo marriage laws which can allow polygyny and polyandry marries provided that all members of the relationship also marry each member of the polygamous relationship" hiashi says to his daughter." Father are you…" hinata starts to ask before being cut off by hiashi." Yes my daughter im letting you marry the man you love and I have decided to pay for the wedding between the four of you" hiashi says to his daughter. Hinata is in tears as she rushes to her father embracing him." Thank you daddy" hinata says to him joyous. Hiashi relieved by his daughters' happiness then hugs her." Your welcome hinata" hiashi says to her. Hinata then looks into her fathers eyes" why did you decide to do this" she asks him. Hiashi looks away from her for a moment then turns his attention back to her" I wont say specifics but these two guys showed me what I could have become and it scared me straight" hiashi then tells his daughter. She looks at him for a second then hugs him" well im glad about that" she says." Me too" hiashi says as he returns the hug.

Tsunade at her desk is trying to finish all her paper work in time for her wedding. Shizune walks in with tonton and is stunned at what tsunade is doing" tsunade what are you doing" shizune asks her." Im doing al this paperwork so I can send time with jiraiya on our honeymoon together" tsunade says to her." Ok I get that much but what about the paperwork that comes in during your honeymoon" shizune asks her." I have selected a person to be my representative while jiraiya and I are away" tsunade says to her." That's an s rank mission tsunade and also considering the number of days you planned to be out, how are you going to pay for that assignment tsunade" shizune asks her. Tsunade then displays a mischievous grin to her apprentice "that's the beauty of it, im not paying a single penny nor is anyone else" tsunade says to her. Shizune is shocked at this declaration" ahh tsunade the amount of money that mission is worth is more than enough to buy a caste in full and refurnish it, who in their right mind will take that assignment for free" shizune asks her master. Tsunade again smiles at her apprentice as she begins to speak" naruto". Shizune is shock at her choice but then comes to a realization" you didn't tell him the job paid did you" she asks her." Didn't need to tell him, he took the assignment without hesitation and without care about pay or anything, but knowing naruto he can handle the job as kage representative for 16 days, he already knows what I would agree and disagree to and he can transport messages immediately if something bad happens" tsunade says to her." It sounds like your making a gamble on this tsunade" shizune says to her." True true but I have faith in that naruto will do a good job" tsunade says as she continues her paperwork." You best hope you don't lose that gamble, it could mean the end of konohagakure" shizune says to her." Will you relax shizune every thing will be fine" tsunade says to her." Ok tsunade, later" she says as she leaves the room' besides shizune, if everything works out fine, he will be hokage' tsunade thinks to her self as she continues her paperwork.

The day after that was quiet for the most part in konoha, the major things that happened was the preparations for tsunade and jiraiyas wedding, arriving of V.I.P guests like the raikage, daimyo of the land of fire and gaara the kazekage, lee officially moved into his new home and sparred with his sensei with him as the victor, and naruto applied for a marriage license for him and his three fiancés.

The following day was more active as the wedding neared its date, the tsuchikage; mizukage and hoshikage come as do the rest of the V.I.P guests. Naruto is happy and excited, he's jiraiya best man. He going to be tsunades representative during her honeymoon and tsuande has agreed to the license to his trigamous marriage after she becomes aware of the ringo marriage laws which her grandfather created. Jiraiyas bachelor party isn't what he thought it would be" (sigh) well tomorrows the big day" jiraya says to him self as he drinks more sake. Naruto seeing his discomfort comes to his side to help him" you ok jiraiya" he asks him. He sighs again as he prepares his answer" naruto this party is great and all but im not having much fun" he says to naruto." Well duh, your out here on the balcony moping around and the party is in there" naruto says to him." I'd rather be in tsunades arms than in there right now" jiraiya says as he drinks more." Oh ok, well that's understandable, but still try to enjoy your party jiraiya" naruto says to him." Yeah yeah Ill try" jiraiya says as naruto drags him into the main party.

It was a similar situation with tsunade except she wasn't drinking sake that's to again Kevin's meddling." I don't get it" she says to her self." I try to drink the stuff but cant even get it past my lips, and when I need it the most" tsunade again says to herself." Woo" shizune says as she comes onto the balcony tsunade is on. Tsunade looks at her drunken assistant with both pity and envy" what are you doing shizune" tsunade asks her." Im trying to get miss wife to be to have one last night of fun" shizune says to her." (Sigh) is that really your opinion of marriage shizune, boring, uneventful, undesirable and a burden, well at least for you that's the alcohol talking or least I hope it's the alcohol talking" she says to shizune." Ah men who needs them, always fighting and cursing and leaving you saying Ill call you later then they never call" shizune says to tsunade." A few things shizune one males and females are codependent on each other for various things, two not all men want to fight even thou they may be capable of winning a fight, three I have heard you curse plenty of times, and four you have never had a one night stand, you only had one boyfriend who ended up breaking up for reasons unknown to me so don't go ranting on that shizune" she says to her without a response." Shizune" she asks with increased concern as she turns around to find her asleep on the floor." Hehe, better get her to a bathroom so she can puke dignified" tsunade says to her self as she lifts shizune up and heads to a bathroom.

The next day was like a grand festival for konohagakure, the entire village came to the ceremony. In her dressing room Tsunade was getting dressed in her gown with help from her slightly hung-over assistant." Uh why did I drink" shizune says to herself." Cause you were at a party" tsunade says to her." Uh" she replies as she finishes putting the dress on tsunade. She then looks at her self in the mirror for a minute" if only you were here father. If only" tsunade says." Kami rest his soul" shizune says in response." Yes yes, by the way who is giving me away shizune" tsunade asks her." Homura tsunade" shizune says to her." Him, why him" she asks." He was the first to volunteer "shizune responds." Really interesting" tsunade says as a girl opens the door" you ready tsunade" she asks." Yes im ready" she says as she starts to cry a bit." Are you ok tsunade do you want to call off the ceremony" shizune asks her as she sees her tears." No shizune, im just very happy" she says as she hears the signal for the start of the wedding. She then smiles as she leaves the room enjoying the thoughts of her very near future.

In his dressing room jiraiya struggles to get his bow tie on properly" of all days to screw up on, why today" jiraiya says as he messes up the tie again" just be grateful nothing too bad will happen think of this as an insurance policy so something really bad wont happen" naruto says trying to comfort jiraiya." Excellent point naruto" he says as he final gets the tie right. Jiraiya then sighs as he looks in the mirror. A tear is then noticed on jiraiya cheek" hey pervy sage your not going soft on me are you" naruto asks him." Actually yes it would seem naruto, after all im getting married in a few minutes to a wonderful woman" jiraiya says to him. A guy then opens the door" you ready" he asks." Yes be right out" jiraiya says to him. He and naruto then leave the room for the alter.

The audience for the wedding was massive to say the least, not only did everyone in konohagakure show up but so did numerous people from other villages, it got to the point were you were luck to find a decent place to stand and watch let alone sit on the ground or and even more lucky to be in a chair. As the wedding started homura and tsunade walked at the end of the crowd which was basically the entrance to the village." Where is the alter again tsunade" homura asks her." At the top of the Hokage Mountain near my head there" tsunade reluctantly says to him." That's four miles from here" homura says to her as they begin the slow walk to there" I know and we have I do this slow walk from there" tsunade says to him." Its going to be a long day" homura says as the two walk to the alter on the mountain." Yeah I know" tsuande then says. As they continue walking the crowd changes from a standing mosh pit of nearly ill dressed( for the occasion) to appropriately dressed people sitting on the ground then to fancy dressed people sitting in chairs. Near sunset homura and tsunade finally make it to the alter on the top of the mountain over looking konohagakure and the massive crowd. As the two finally pass the V.I.P who by now are very tired and a few are asleep due to the wait. A few minutes later they finally get to the alter and see everyone there sitting down waiting for the two. When tsunade and homura pass the remaining kage in the front row the party at the alter get up and dust off their outfits to resume the rest of the wedding. As tsunade and jiraiya give their vows to each other they feel excited." I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest says to the two. Jiraiya then kisses tsunade as both the V.I.P and normal crowd applaud, cheer and shout. After this tsunade, jiraiya, the bridesmaids, best man, the usher and the other participants and the V.I.P crowd then leave to go to a private reception also on top of the mountain. Everyone there had a good time as they danced, ate and drank and watched as tsunade tossed the bouquet and saw a princess of claw country catch it. The cake for the occasion was massive, about the height of a one story house, but the newlywed couple didn't have difficulties cutting it. After the cake was gone the party dispersed leaving the kage, jiraiya and a few others left." Where are you two going for your honeymoon" mizukage asked her." We planned on going to moon country and vacation there for sometime then return, the entire trip will be 16 days" tsunade says to the mizukage. He then nods his head after hearing this" yes very nice, my wife and I went there for our honeymoon, it wasn't what we excepted, I ended up getting sunburn, but other than that and a few minor problems it was a great time" he finishes as he daydreams a bit" how about you lord raikage" he then asks him." We stayed in a hotel room in kumogakure for the duration of the honeymoon" he says to them." How about you tsuchikage" he then asks him." A trip to moon country" he tells them. Gaara then looks at the floor depressed a bit." Don't worry lord kazekage, there are plenty of fish in the sea so you shouldn't worry too much" tsunade says to him to help comfort him." Thanks lady hokage" gaara replies to her." She's right gaara, but if you cant find miss right, there's always fan girls" a voice is hear. Every turns to see Kevin and Ryan dressed appropriately eating cake and other food that was there." What are you two doing here" naruto asks them." We crashed the wedding and reception" Kevin says to him." That really wasn't what I asked" naruto says to him." I know but still honesty is good" Kevin says as he finishes the slice of cake he's eating" man this cake is good, but enough on that, we came for a few things" Kevin says to him." Like what" naruto asks him." One to wish tsunade a happy marriage, two to tell you how to improve the rasenshuriken, and three to have some food with good company" Kevin says to naruto." Ok I get the first thing and sort of get that last thing but that second thing confuses me, improve the rasenshuriken, how" naruto asks him. Kevin then puts down his plate of food and takes a shuriken out of his pocket and finds a couple of melons" ok this is what you have been doing so far" he says as the shuriken starts to spin a bit in his hand, then puts the shuriken and hand on on of the melons and increases the shurikens' spinning speed. This destroys the melon as Ryan snickers." As you see the target is hit but" he says as shows naruto his hand which has some cuts on it" it does damage to the user" he says. Tsunade then sighs as she hears this thinking back to kakuzus autopsy and remembering the damage. " the way you can improve rasenshuriken is basically this" Kevin says as he places the shuriken back on his hand and starts spinning it again, but now he increases the speed dramatically then does a palm thrust and the shuriken fly's out of his hand and hits the second melon. Naruto gazes at the destroyed "how did you do that" naruto asks him." I would like to tell you naruto but no, the show I gave is more than enough to help you improve the justu when your finished being representative to tsunade" Kevin says to him." How do you know that, ah never mind what don't you know" naruto then says in frustration." I don't need to tell you that" Kevin says to him" and I know that from a combination of personal Justus and such, well later everyone, enjoy your evening" Kevin says as he and Ryan poof out the room. Naruto is deep in thought of Kevin's demonstration' how did he do that' he thinks to him self be for leaving will hinata, kyu chan and sakura.

The four get to narutos apartment an hour later." That was the longest wedding ever" kyu chan says as she takes her shoes off. Hinata agrees with her and takes hers off as well." I don't know about you two but im going to bed" hinata says." Me too" kyu chan says." Not me im getting a shower then bed" sakura says as she removes her dress and goes to the bathroom. Naruto then enters his bedroom and removes all his clothes except undergarments then proceeds to the bathroom.

Sakura enters the bathroom, removes her bra and panties and steps into the shower. After adjusting the temperate she feels arms hug her waist from behind. She then turns around to face naruto in the shower with her" what are you doing" she says between kisses with naruto. Naruto then whispers in her ear" I want to take a shower with you and more". Sakura blushes at this but the two then wash each other paying special attention to their private areas. When they where finished they then resumed to more pleasurable activities. They began by deeply kissing each other while their tongues ventured into each other wrestling for domination. Naruto then broke the kiss and continued down her neck onto her breasts. He paid special attention to her mounds while teasing her ripe nipples. Then he sucked on them giving sakura much pleasure but had her lusting for more. As naruto then headed down to her navel his hands caressed her but and legs which naruto thought were prefect for her. Naruto then proceeded to pleasure her womanhood which caused sakura to loudly moan. Naruto then pressed his fingers into her causing her to moan louder and feel explosive pleasure. Feeling that she was near her climax naruto quickened his pace with his fingers and tongue till sakura came onto his fingers and mouth. As she came naruto licked her juices clean then rose to again kiss sakura on the soft yet strong lips. Naruto then lifted her up and pressed her against the wall and slid himself in her. Sakura then moaned as she felt her love inside her then she hooked her legs around his waist as he began pumping in and out of her. The pleasure she felt was near indescribable as naruto quickened his pace and wrestled his tongue with hers. Feeling her climax coming she moaned to naruto" im…going…to…cum" he the quickened his pace again as she said this to him. Sakura then climaxed and her muscled clamped onto narutos member causing him to release his seed into her. As she felt him deposit his seed in her, she looked into his sapphire eyes" I love you" she said to him. He then kissed her as he responded" I love you too". The two exited the shower, got dressed and preceded to the bedroom where two girls were asleep. They then joined them in the bed and then into there slumber.

The following morning was like the others in konohagakure but had its uniqueness to it. At the front gates that morning three people walked through past the guards. Two males one female carrying a three year old child but they all looked fifteen. Their position is that if you were in front of them it is boy, boy, girl, the boy on the far right is the tallest, he's carrying a large scroll on his back which exceeds his height, his outfit is mostly metal and blue fabric in between metal plates with black sandals, the boy in the middle is wearing a lime green vest, with black jean shorts that goes past his knees and is carrying multiple shinobi packs on his belt, the female is wearing a jade skirt the stops above her knee, a pink shirt, blue sandals and her belt is covered with small scrolls, the child is in pink shorts, pink shirt and blue sandals. Their headbands were of moon country. As they walked into konohagakure Kevin poofs out of nowhere to greet the four." Hello how have you been" he asks them." We have been great master" the male in the middle tells him." How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" Kevin says a bit agitated." The same number of times we asked you to tell us or home village" the female says to him." True true, but I will say soon as the chuunin exams progress to the final tournament, where I can safely reveal it to its leader, but enough of that I have stuff to give you" Kevin then says." You don't need to give us any, you already have been good to us, more than anyone else has" the older male says as he hangs his head as bad memories surface, the other two do the same." nonsense and besides I didn't give you guys your birthday things, so Mamoru here's yours" Kevin says as he pulls a small scroll out of this pocket and gives it to him." Thank you" he says." No problem, ok Ryu" Kevin says as he pulls a deck carrier out of his pocket" here you go" he says giving it to him" thanks" he replies" no problem" Kevin replies." And for Rei here" Kevin says as he pulls out a doll, it is a cloth doll, it wears a fancy kimono and has a life like female face, and very realistic hair" a doll for you" he says as he gives it to rei" and for her mommy I have" he says as he pulls out another small scroll" this" he says as he give the scroll to her" thank you" she says to him" and again Shizuka no problem, well later see you at the exams" he says to them." Later master" they say to him as he poofs again. Rei looks to her mother "mommy can I walk now please" rei asks her mother." Sure sweetie" she tell her as she puts her down to the ground" now hold mommy's hand" she says to her daughter" ok mommy" rei says as she grabs her moms hand while holding the doll in the other. The four continue through konohagakure with the more than occasional stare and glare, mostly to shizuka and rei.later the four find an inn and get two rooms for a two weeks. Mamoru and Ryu get a room together and shizuka and rei get the room across the hall. As they unpack in the rooms they open their gifts from Kevin, Ryu receives more blood notes from Kevin" typical him giving you that, what's that one" mamoru asks as he sees ryu pull a blood note out that is in a kind of lock then notices a note on it, he takes it off and reads it.

Dear ryu,

I know that you are confused on why this tag is locked, well to make a long explanation short, it's itachis mangekyo sharingan and I want you to train intense with normal sharingan before upgrading, so start training today and you should be finished tomorrow provided every thing work, and also I have updated your byakugan, your range is now from 500 meters to 1400 meters. Also I hope you enjoy the other tags.

Sincerely,

Kevin

Ryu is in a mix of emotions as he reads the note' two days, that's like a century with blood tags, but still mangekyu and 1400 meters" ryu thinks to himself as he rereads the note." So what did he say in the note" mamoru asks." Two days of train with sharingan" ryu says to him." Man that's brutal" he responds." Tell me about it, well at least its two days" he then says." Two days including today" mamoru asks." Yes" ryu says to him." Well then get going, the sooner you finish training the sooner you can find a part time job here and the four of us can get an apartment" mamoru says to him." You don't think I know that" ryu barks back." Sorry ryu im just a bit excited about my gift" mamoru says to him." Its ok buddy, hurry and open it" ryu says to him. Mamoru then opens his scroll up and undoes the sealings. On top of the table and scroll are 4 guns" what are they" ryu asks him." I don't know, oh wait here's a note". He picks up the scroll and unravels it to see the note.

Dear Mamoru,

These items may seem a bit strange but they are chakra guns, they are more powerful and use more chakra than the revolver, Uzi and the nine I have already given you. In order from the far left is the shotgun, sniper rifle, full auto rifle, and sub machine gun. The directions and abilities for each are with the gun. Also be careful since they're more powerful the recoil is more powerful too. Enjoy, and remember the gun safety I taught you.

Sincerely,

Kevin

"They're chakra guns" mamoru says." They look bigger than the last ones he gave" ryu states." Well these are more powerful, and use more chakra than the others" mamoru says to him." I get that these "chakra guns" are good, but shuriken and kunai are more versatile and reusable and use less energy, this things take a toll on you man" ryu says to him." True, but they are effective and these are reusable ryu" mamoru says to him." I know, I just prefer the hand weapons and projectiles, and they are useless if you don't have any chakra" ryu says to him." I like those traditional weapons too, but I also enjoy these since they are fun to use" mamoru says." No question there" ryu says as he and mamoru laugh. Ryu then leaves to train and mamoru reads the instructions for the new guns.

Shizuka and rei unpack as they get in the room. When they finish rei starts playing with her new doll and soon discovers its abilities to walk and talk. Rei and her doll now named ren. Shizuka watches her daughter play tag with her doll for a bit then looks at the gift Kevin gave her. She opens up the scroll and undoes the seals to find four scrolls, a deck carrier and a note. She then opens the note to read it.

Dear Shizuka,

I know your style is primarily short range, but I think it would be good for you to learn the puppet justu, I have in this scroll placed some puppets, memory notes to help you train and a couple of fun puppets for entertainment, if you don't want to train to use these please tell me, you know how, give rei a big hug for me please.

Sincerely,

Kevin

"why would he want me to learn puppet justu when he's trained me in short range combat and medical justu" shizuka says." Maybe it's to give the opponent false information mommy" rei says to her. Shizuka thinks what her daughter says over" yeah maybe that's it rei, come here for some hugs" she says to her daughter. Her daughter then jumps into her arms and bear hugs her" ok one for me and" she says as she hugs her tightly" one for you from Kevin" she says to her." Yay" her daughter shouts, which comforts her mother." Are you going to the hospital soon mommy" rei asks her." Later tonight when your sleeping sweetie, today is for us" she says to her daughter." I love you mommy" she says hugging her again" I love you too sweetie" she says returning the hug. That day was spent by the four in a few ways, Ryu trained to prepare for the leveled up sharingan, Mamoru spent it reading the instructions for his new weapons, and rei and shizuka spent it playing with each other.

That evening the four went to a nice restaurant by the hotel, rei had a kid size meal which consisted of rice and sushi, her mother had Nyumen ( thin wheat noodles with hot dipping sauce), ryu had a Katsu-sando( sandwich with breaded pork cutlet) and mamoru had Gyoza (Chinese ravioli-dumplings filled with pork and vegetables). As they enjoyed their dinner they again got stares and glares from the crowd passing by" don't mind them rei they don't know anything about us" Ryu says to her." Thanks you uncle ryu" rei says to him as he smiles at her cheering her up. Later after dinner, shizuka tucks rei in for the night, ryu and mamoru crash for the night, shizuka goes to the hospital to apply for a part time job there.

"well…Shizuka right" sakura says to her in the interview" your resume seems very good as do your references" she says to her." Come with me please" sakura says to her. Shizuka follows her into a room filled with caged animals, mostly hares, sakura then takes a brown and white one out of its cage and to a nearby table." I would like to she your skills first hand" sakura says to her. Sakura then proceeds to injury the hare by grabbing its hind legs and repeatedly smacking it against the table, the hare is left with broken bones, damaged organs and massive cuts and bruises" you have thirty minutes to heal it" sakura says as she takes a stop watch out" starting now" she says as she starts the watch. A few minutes later the hare is shaking violently but is in prefect health." Huh 4 minutes and 27 seconds, welcome aboard shizuka" sakura says shaking her hand." Its nice to be here" she says." So do I start tonight or…" shizuka asks sakura." Do you want to, we're a bit short handed, a lot of people were stupid at the hokage wedding, drank to much, got injured in a drunken stupor, you know standard party stuff" sakura says to her." Ok I guess I will start tonight" shizuka says to her. Sakura then gives Shizuka a uniform and starts her off with some catatonic drunks.

That morning shizuka came to the hotel room very tired." You ok mommy" rei asks her." Yes rei mommy's fine just tired, are you fine" she asks her." Yes I am mommy, uncle ryu said he would help a bit with my training and uncle mamoru said he'd take me around town while he looked for a part time job or something" rei tells her." That's nice sweetie" she says as she walks to her bed in the room. Ryu then comes in the room" you ready rei" ryu asks her." Yes uncle Ryu" rei says as she leaves with him. Shizuka then goes into a well earned sleep.

Naruto sits in the chair in the tower as shadow clones take care of the paperwork, occasionally poofing to allow naruto to know what was on the paperwork and he would then create more clones." Man this is draining" naruto says." What are you complaining about your just sitting there" a clone says to him." True true but its still draining on me" he says to the clone as he gets back to the paperwork. Then there is a knock at the door" come in" naruto says. Shizune then comes in and see the clones and work being done" huh, why didn't tsunade think of this" she says." My guess is preoccupation with jiraiya, gambling and sake" naruto says to her." Good guess, anyway the ambassadors from red bean and tea country are here for the talks" shizune says to him." Well then tell them to come in, we don't have all day you know" he says to her." Yes naruto" she says to him, as she leaves the room to get the ambassadors in the hokage office. Naruto looked out the window at the mountain 'soon in the future, I will be here in the robe and looking at my face on there from here' he thinks as the ambassadors come in" welcome gentleman welcome" he says to them as he takes seat. The ambassadors look at the clones doing the work. Naruto felt confident in himself his abilities, and the future.


	4. Tough times and Memories

The Angels of Konoha part four

Rough times and memories

'Thoughts'

[Inner self

Demon

Voice in head 

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

Jiraiya and Tsunades honeymoon mostly either consisted of swimming at a local beach or having sex, the rest was spent together at a local marketplace and gambling halls where jiraiya tried to no prevail to stop his wife from over gambling. After tsunade was broke from gambling for the umpteenth time, she and jiraiya decided to go to the board walk where male and the occasion female fan of his make out series come up to him and ask them to sign their books. Tsunade got a bit jealous of some of the girls but was still surprised how many of them read jiraiyas books." How many signatures have you done today honey" she asked him excepting a vague answer" 259, 196 males and 63 females" jiraiya says to him wife. Tsunade was surprised at the answer but then held her husband closer." You ok honey" jiraiya asks her" yes honey im fine, just enjoying you and your scent" she tells him as she holds him closer. The rest of the trip consisted of more beaches and sex and the return to konohagkure. As tsunade returned to the tower and entered her office she was surprised to see the clones and naruto playing poker." What are you doing" tsunade asks him," playing cards" he responds." I can see that, Im wondering why you aren't working" tsunade asks him." There is no work to be done tsunade" naruto tells her." What do you mean there's no work to do" she asks him." I have finished everything there was to do" naruto replies as he shows the clones a royal flush, the clones groan then poof away." Have you done all the paperwork" she asks" finished seven days after you left" naruto says with a smirk" meet with all the ambassadors" she ask him" yes even the one from red bean country that wasn't sure if she would arrive" naruto says to her." What about the meeting with the daimyo" tsunade then asks a bit desperate." Finished that over lunch with him" naruto then says to her. Tsunade is very impressed as she looks at him" well naruto you have done a great job as my representative, and I have some surprising news for you naruto" tsunade says to naruto. Naruto takes interest in what she said" well what is it" he asks her. Tsunade then smiles" you will be participating in the upcoming chuunin exams, I have talked to the heads of the countries and they agreed to let you participate by your self" she says to him. Naruto is ecstatic at this he literally jumps up and down at the news." I can't wait to tell kyu chan, hinata, and sakura" he says bolting out of the room. Tsunade chuckles as she sits in her chair' I wonder if he can succeed, what am I thinking of course he will' tsunade thinks to her self.

Sakura, kyu chan and hinata were still asleep as naruto came though the door." Naruto" sakura says half asleep" why are you here" she asks him. He looks at her bewildered" it's my apartment" he tells her. Sakura realizing this blushes as she looks are the room and sees the other two occupants in the bed" oh, sorry" she says to him while taking notice of his larger than normal grin" what's with you" she asks as the other two stir up" what's with who" hinata asks" I think she means naruto" kyu chan says to her." Tsunade said im going to participate in the upcoming chuunin exams" naruto says to then joyous. The all then congratulate him "that's great naruto" they says in unison" how would you like to celebrate" they ask him, naruto thinks it over" three some with hinata and kyu chan" he says exciting hinata and kyu chan and disappointing sakura" only them naruto" she says to him" im trying to be fair, you got me alone last night" naruto points out to her" true true" she says a bit more disappointed" its ok sakura, hinata and I can give you some "attention" later" kyu chan says to her cheering her up. Hinata kyu chan and naruto get to the bed followed by sakura. When they get to the bed naruto kyu chan and hinata shed their clothes and started to kiss each other passionately while sakura felt herself. Then naruto laid back on the bed as hinata and kyu chan started to pleasure them selves to get narutos member up. When naruto gets erect hinata then took the member into her mouth, licking and sucking it for a now moaning naruto. Hinata stop before he cums then impales her self onto narutos member" ahh" she moans in euphoria. She and nartuo rock their hips as kyu chan sits on narutos chest while he pleasures her with his tongue, naruto feeling the two coming to their climax quickens his pace with the two girls he's pleasuring. Sure enough in the next few minutes the three orgasm and collapse on each other." Wow" kyu chan says." That was great" hinata says." Tell me about it" naruto says as he hears sakura moan loudly into a pillow." Hehe watching are we sakura" naruto asks her." You have a problem with that" she asks him." No" naruto then tells her." Lets switch kyu chan it's your turn to be filled by narutos" hinata says to kyu chan. The two switch positions. kyu chan moans as she is filled with naruto as does hinata when naruto pleasures her with him tongue. As they again reach their climaxes naruto quickens the pace again and again brings the three of them to orgasm. The three again collapse on the bed from their activities and rest." Your awesome naruto" hinata says to him." I agree completely" kyu chan says." What do you want to do with the rest of the day" sakura asks them." Stay here forever" hinata says." How about some ramen" naruto suggests." That would be great" sakura says as she picks up the threes clothes.

Shizuka is waked by her daughter." Mommy are you ok" rei asks her." Yeah im fine what time is it" she asks her daughter" its 11:30 mommy" rei tells her." Do you want to got out to lunch" she asks her daughter." Do you think you can mommy" she asks her." Yes sure I've had enough sleep to spend time with you" she says to him." Yay, ok mommy lets do lunch then" she says joyous. Shizuka then takes a restaurant guide out and thumbs through it." Huh" as she stumbles across ichirakus ad." Ichiraku's ramen…best in the city and it's only a block from here, what do you say rei" she asks her" yay" rei says with joy. The two head for the ramen bar "I really like this town mommy" rei says to her mother." Me too sweetie, this town is very nice" she says to her. Then from a distance" Hey SHIZUKA, REI" a familiar voice shouts. The two turn to see mamoru running forth to them." Uncle Mamoru" Rei says running into his arms." Hey rei" he says in a hug." Where's uncle Ryu" rei asks." He training but he will be able to make it for dinner with us" he says to her." Yay" she says with joy. The three then go to the ramen bar where hinata, sakura, kyu chan and naruto are." So then I said to him…isn't that" sakura takes notice of Shizuka" hey shizuka" sakura shouts to her." Hey sakura" she shouts back as sakura walks to her" how are you doing" she asks her." Im fine just here for lunch, is the place good" she ask as she takes a seat next to her and the rest of them." It's the best ramen in konohagakure" naruto exclaims." Uncle mamoru I can't reach the chair can you help me" rei says as she struggles to get on it." Sure thing rei" mamoru says as he lifts her onto the chair." Ok sweetie you can have one bowl of ramen ok" shizuka says to her daughter." Ok mommy" rei says to her, which then shocks everyone including teuchi and ayame.' Did she say mommy, I should wait before jumping to conclusions' hinata thinks as she watches the child order kiddy sized pork ramen.' Maybe she isn't, what am I think they have the same dark hair, eyes and they look virtual the same' naruto thinks.' Maybe the child's an orphan she came across and decided to raise it' sakura thinks.' Isn't she young to have a child that old' teuchi thinks as he prepares the orders.' I should listen before jumping to conclusions' ayame thinks as she puts the ramen out for them. Their meal is in a tension filled atmosphere as they look at rei and mamoru glares at them for them looking odd at her." Um Shizuka" sakura says trying to start conversation." Yes sakura" shizuka asks her." I have a few questions about umm…" sakura pauses." Her names rei" shizuka says bluntly and agitated." Yes rei I have a few questions about her" sakura says. Shizuka then turns to Mamoru" mamoru" she says to him." Yes" he asks." Can you take rei window shopping for a bit" she asks him." Sure" he says to her understandingly. Rei is delighted as Mamoru takes her on to his shoulders and walks away." Ok ask what you want about her" shizuka says bluntly." What did she mean by "mommy"" hinata asks first." Im am her biological mother" shizuka says to her. The answer shocks them for a moment till naruto asks the next question" how old is she"." She is 3 years old" she responds while drinking some water." How old are you" teuchi asks her." Im fifteen" she says. This stuns them to their very cores." Is this "uncle mamoru her father "kyu chan asks her." No he isn't, he isn't even her real uncle but she knows that and calls him that anyway since its stuck to him and a few other males she knows that are older" she says." Ok then who is her real father" Ayame asks in sweet voice. Shizuka then hangs her head as she says" her father is also my father". Everyone is left breathless at this revelation." How can that be" sakura asks with a voice of concern. Shizuka then lifts her head as she breaths in to tell the story." Years ago I was once the loved daughter of a wealthy and kind daimyo of a country bordering the earth and wind country, my early childhood was like that of many wealthy children full of toys money clothes and that kind of thing, then one day…" she pauses to think" I came across a boy who was being beaten by locals, when they were done I went up to him to help him, he was iffy at first but then he complied, later we developed a friendship and came to see each other nearly every day we could, but when my father learned of it he told me to say way from him and when I asked him why he said he's a demon and he will poison you." She said stopping to get air as naruto took deeper interest in the story." Later when I saw him again and told him what my father said he then broke down a bit saying that this was the end of our friendship and I told him that he was my best friend and that wouldn't change, then he told me he had the six tailed serpent sealed inside him" she said as the others took interest and naruto and kyu chan showed signs of sympathy toward what she said." After he told me that I lifted his chin up to look me in my eyes and told him your no demon and then I gave him a kiss on his lips, after that we became almost inseparable and became basically boy and girl friend for the next years then a few months after my twelve birthday my father learned of our friendship and relationship and deemed me unworthy as an heir, and later he…he" she said choking up" come on shizuka you can do this" she said to herself ." later my father raped me" Shizuka says to them. There reaction is mixed, ayame and teuchi are disgusted and baffled, hinata, sakura are horrified while naruto and kyu chan are pissed as hell." And it wasn't one time either, he did it continuously until it was confirmed I was pregnant after that he stopped and I was locked in my room only seeing the person who brought me my food until arashi, the boy with the six tails, came into my room and when I told him what happened he wanted to kill my father and then sprouted 4 tails and radiated chakra, I tried to stop him and calm him down but the guards came in and took me out. That night to caste burned down but my father and friend was still ok, later that night a man helped me and took me away from there, he trained me in medical justu and other disciplines, he even offered to abort the pregnancy but I told him even thou this child was born of cruelty and hate it deserved to live, and so here I am with my daughter waiting to take the exams and later become part of that mans village" shizuka says to them. Her story has touched their souls with sorrow and anger but not pity." What became of your friend" ayame asks her." I saw him a couple times after that and fell in love with him and he fell in love with me and we had plans to marry after I became chuunin but that wont happen" shizuka then trails off." Why would that be" teuchi asks her. As she prepares to answer naruto then blurts out" akatsuki right". She turns to him in confusion" yes how do you know of them" shizuka ask him." Cause im another they hunt, in me is sealed the Kyuubi" naruto says to her. Shizuka is a shocked at this" really, you're different than most jinchuriki I've met" she say to him." Well I had something most jinchuriki haven't, someone to care for me while youth, for me it was iruka sensei and for your arashi it was you" naruto tells her. She gazes at him" yeah your right, I miss him terribly" she says as mamoru and rei come back from window shopping" mommy" she says as she runs to her." Hey sweetie did you have fun" she asks with a smile." Yes I did mommy" she says to her." That's great sweetie" she says as she picks her up and hugs her." You ready to go back to the hotel" shizuka asks her child." Yes mommy" she says as they both get up and walk back to the hotel. The rest prepare to leave before Mamoru pauses them" I don't want you all to pity her or any of us, of course me and my friends have rough backrounds and such but we just want to be treated like you all treat each other, we clear" mamoru asks them. They pause after hearing his request." No problem buddy, I know what you mean" naruto says as he shakes his hand in agreement." Good then I will see you around then" mamoru says to them as he then leaves to the hotel.

"Finally finished" Ryu says as he delights the completion of his training. The training ground around him is damaged to say the least, craters everywhere, trees uprooted and splintered, there's even a tree that somehow got uprooted and replanted upside down, there is also small fire scattered and charred trees about. Ryu then does some hand sides." Water style: Spring rain justu" he shouts. Then out of nowhere it starts to rain, not a lot but enough to put the fires out, a few minutes later the fires go out and the rain stops leaving a picture perfect rainbow." Very nice" Ryu says as he walks under a tree to sit in the shade." To think I've come so far" ryu says as he remembers his past.

Flashback

In Kirigakure winter has hit the village and its snowing outside. A boy about 12 13 is seen in front of a log with a dieing fire. The boy watches as snow kills the fire that had tried to shield him from the cold. The fire then dies along with the boys hopes.' This is it, im going to die' he thinks as a man dressed in a white robe with dark blue on it and in a hat with the kanji for water on it approaches him. He stops as the boy looks into his eyes with a small glimmer of hope only to be shot down as he moves his gaze from him and continues down the road. Tears form in his eyes as he prepares his mind to die.' It wont be so bad, I heard freezing to death is like feeling a warm glow from within as the reaper takes you to the beyond' he thinks as another figure forms from the path but he doesn't notice. The boy then withdraws his legs to his chest while hugging them. The man stops and kneels down to him and puts his hand in front of the boy. Then fire erupts from his palm and makes a steady fire from it. The boy then looks up and sees the fire and the man revealed by the light of the fire to be Kevin who looks about the boy's age. The boy then warms his hands from the fire" do you want to die" Kevin asks him. The boy looks at him and feels hope return to his soul." No I don't" he answers him. Kevin looks at him then asks" have you something to protect". The boy looks at him then thinks' I only have myself, what could he mean, does he mean my future your something' he thinks to himself." The only thing I have to protect is myself and my future" he says to Kevin." That's good, surviving and caring about what will be" he says as he gets up from kneeling and puts the fire out from his hand then extends it to help the boy up" come with me then if you want to protect those things" Kevin says to him. He then gets up" where are we going" he asks." A place where there it is warm and has good food" Kevin says to him. A smile is seen on his face as he walks with him." By the way what is your name" Kevin asks him." Ryu umm" he then asks him." It's Kevin Ryu" Kevin says to him as a portal appears in front of them. Ryu then pauses as Kevin is about to enter." Well are you coming" Kevin asks him." Yes" Ryu says as he and Kevin go thought the portal.

End flashback

Ryu awakens from the flashback and realizes the time" shit im going to be late for dinner with them" he says taking the sharingan tag off his forehead and placing it in its deck carrier. He sprints back to the village and jumps over the building with amazing speed as he gets back to the hotel and see Shizuka, rei and mamoru" ah ryu you made it, what took you so long" mamoru says to him." Reminiscence about the past" he says to them walking down to a buffet near by. The three arrive at the restaurant and pay the admission price for them. They each get the food at the tables which appeal to them. They converse about the day and Shizuka's tale to naruto and friends about her past." They were really that accepting, damn" Ryu says to her." Ryu not right in front of Rei please" shizuka pleads with him." Oh sorry shizuka" he says as he downs some battered shrimp whole." I don't get why you eat the whole thing including the tail, it has not nutrition" Mamoru comments to him." Well it's kind of simpler to eat the whole thing then just leaving the tail I guess" Ryu says to him. The four finish their meal and make way back to the hotel." The chuunin exams are only in about a week right Shizuka" ryu asks her." Yeah Ryu" she answers him." So when we take the exam who will be watching Rei" Ryu asks her." I talk about that with some people I know and see what they suggest" Shizuka says to him." And what's worst case scenario" Mamoru asks her." We bring her along with us for the exam" she says sadly." Uh I was afraid of something like that, hopefully things will turn out for the best" Ryu says to her. They get back to the hotel and go to their respective rooms. That night sleep came difficult for Mamoru.

Dreamscape

In the desert a boy about 10-12 is wandering around in ragged clothes searching for basic shelter from the howling wind. He then finds poor shelter behind a large cactus and wraps the rags around him to warm him for the upcoming night.' I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die' he thinks to himself as the cold wind hits his sides as he tries to sleep. Then he hears galloping of horses. Hope brews in his heart as the sound grows louder. Then he sees the horses go past him and sees one rider pause for a moment but just a moment then the rider rides off with the rest of his company. Then the boy rubs his hand to warm him self a bit then smells meat being cooked. Almost instantly he gets up and walks to the origin of the aroma. A few minutes later he sees a camp fire and meat on a spit over the fire, the boy sees a figure by the fire turning the meat, he looks about his age." Don't be shy I've been waiting for you" he says to him, in an inviting voice. The boy then runs to the fire and warms him self as the figure now revealed to be Kevin about 12 or such now cutting some off the meat off. After cutting a nice sized portion he puts it on some peta bread and puts a yellow sauce on it." Here you go" he moves the food to him." Don't be shy its good" he says to him. The boy then takes the food and takes a bite of it. He can't believe food like this can be found on earth, the bread is warm and moist, the meat so tender and juicy and the sauce so sweet yet spice and the combination is prefect as he continues eating it with tears from the kindness." I see you enjoy it" he says as he eats the same thing he made for him self. Time goes by as they eat more and more of the meat, bread and sauce which the figure says to be tangy mustard. When they finish the boy asks him" thanks for the food um" he asks him." My names Kevin and yours" Kevin asks him." Im mamoru, Kevin" mamoru answers him." Well mamoru do you have something to protect" Kevin asks him. Mamoru is taken away by this, he thought about it then answered him" I have myself and in the future if I have them friends and family"." Ok mamoru, if you want I can teach you how to protect the things you have and may have in the future" Kevin says as a portal appears behind him" you want to come" Kevin asks him as he nears the portal. Mamoru then follows him into the portal leaving the fire to the mercy of the desert wind.

End dreamscape

'Haven't thought about that day for some time' mamoru thinks as he looks at the clock in the hotel which reads 11:55 pm. He smiles as he turns over to get more sleep.

At 2:00 am Shizuka gets up to do the night shift at konohagakure hospital. She eats a couple rice balls as she heads to the hospital. She then punches her time card in and does her rounds. At her um…"lunch break" shizuka stops by at a bar and orders some champon (yellow noodles of medium thickness served with a great variety of seafood and vegetable toppings in a hot chicken broth) and enjoys it in silence until sakura comes into her booth to join her in their"lunch break" and she then orders a few onigiri(balls of rice with a filling in the middle, Japanese equivalent of sandwiches) and they begin to converse about their work and experiences that happen" so then while im sponge bathing him, he wakes up and freaks as he finds him self naked and the water spills on him and me as I try to calm him down" sakura say as she eats her onigiri. Then after they finish shizuka looks out the window of the booth at the street and people. She then lets out a sigh." Something wrong shizuka" sakura asks her." Im just thinking about what im going to do with Rei while Ryu, Mamoru, and I take the chuunin exams" she answers her. Sakura then thinks about some options for shizuka" day care" she suggests first." Sakura the chuunin exams are more than one day" shizuka reminds her." Oh yeah, um…any friends who can take care of her" she asks then." Yeah but im afraid of what might happen to her if I let him care for her" she says to her. Sakura takes interest in what she says" what do you mean" she asks. The memory floods her mind as if it happened yesterday" I left her with my sensei for a few days and when I came to pick her up I learn that he taught her chuunin and jounin level Justus and I almost got injured and im scared my might teach her more stuff" shizuka says to her." How can a three year old learn chuunin and jounin level justu" sakura asks her." My guess is the same way he taught us the Justus we know" she answers him. Sakura then goes into deep thought" I could ask lady tsunade if she wouldn't mind watching her for a few days" sakura says to her. Shizuka looks at her bewildered for a moment" the hokage, why would she do that" she asks." I don't know exactly but I've seen her in the maternity ward caring for the newborns repeatedly" sakura says to her." Well that could just be that she's getting old and feels she can have anymore children" shizuka suggests." Not necessarily shizuka" tsunade is heard from a few booths away." I haven't hit menopause yet so I think there's still time for jiraiya and I to raise children" tsunade says as she walks over to the booth." And I wouldn't mind watching Rei shizuka and from what i've heard she's a good girl and quite the handful" tsunade says as she sits next to her." She can be at times, and you really mean it" she asks her." Of course I mean I enjoy taking care of….excuse please" she says as she gets up and runs to the restroom. She then enters an empty stall and pukes her stomach contents into it' oh man, what was that, maybe it was that kamameshi (rice topped with vegetables and chicken or seafood, then baked in an individual-sized pot) oh no its coming again' she thinks as more vomit comes up and goes into the toilet. After that she then rinses her mouth out in the sink nearby and proceeds to back to the booth." Sorry I think it was some bad kamameshi" she says to them." You sure" sakura asks her.' no im not sure, but I will check later' she thinks" Im pretty sure sakura" she lies to them. The two of them glare at her in intimidation. She then break" ok ok stop looking at me like that" she tells them. She then takes a deep breath as she tells them her thoughts" I think I may be pregnant" she says to them. They are surprised as to Tsunades pregnancy and are then joyous." You really think you maybe pregnant" sakura says to her nearly shouting." Yes and can you keep this under wraps, if jiraiya finds out that I think I may be pregnant he….he…..well lets just say I don't want to get his hopes up and then to find out im not pregnant, I don't think his heart can take it" Tsunade says to them." Well we can check you when we get back to the hospital" sakura says to her." Yeah lets do that, im afraid to do it my self since it takes a lot of chakra and that's bad if I turn out to be carrying" tsunade says as shizuka and sakura pay their bill to the cashier at the restaurant. They then proceed to the hospital and then to the maternity ward. As they enter a room with some benches and other medical equipment, tsunade then lies down on a bench as sakura and shizuka do a few hand signs then hover their hands over tsunades navel. They have a surprised but sincere look on their faces as they move their hands away from her navel. The two then look at each other and nod." Well lady Tsunade it's unanimous, your pregnant lady tsunade" They say to her. She is very happy and starts to cry." You ok lady tsunade" sakura asks her. Tsunade then nods" yes sakura im fine these are tears of joy, I can't wait to tell Jiraiya" tsunade says as the three hug.

Jiraiya is sitting on the couch napping while tsunade comes into the room to bring him the news. She then straddles him, waking him. He then sees his wife on him smiling" hey honey how are you doing" she says to him mischievously. Jiraiya then smiles as he hears her say that" im fine, you seem good, is something "nice" about to happen" he asks her with a grin on his face. Tsunade then giggles a bit" well honey it's nice but not…." She stops as she feels the urge to again vomit. She jumps off jiraiya will knocking him off the couch as she races to the bathroom and again empties the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Jiraiya then goes to her side and moves her hair out of the way as she continues to vomit then dry heave. When finished she goes to the sink and fills a glass with water and rinses her mouth out. As she spits the last taste of vomit out of her mouth jiraiya then goes behind her and hugs his arms around her waist" does this mean what I think it means" he asks his wife." What do you think it means jiraiya" she asks him. They then looks into each others eyes as he is about to ask" are you…" she then puts a finger on his lips silencing him" yes jiraiya im pregnant" she says to him in a loving whisper. They then kiss passionately as he then feels her belly. Then a look of sadness and regret falls onto his loving face. Tsunade sees this and asks him caringly" what's wrong honey". He starts to tear up before saying" I wish we were able to care for our first child as we will this bundle of love" he says to her with tears in his eyes. She then wipes the tears off his face" jiraiya you know we both weren't able to care for him when we had him and we agreed that giving him away was better for everyone than if he was raised by us, you remember don't you" she asks him with tears in her eyes." Yes I remember, we were twenty and we had some sake and it was over before it started basically, then a few weeks later you had morning sickness and we got you tested, we had then agreed if when the child was born if we were able to care for it we would, but when he came neither of us were in any situation to care for it, you were in debt and needed you income to pay for it and I wasn't making enough money to be able to be a single parent and so we gave him away at a orphanage, leaving him a name and a letter giving our regret and apologies" jiraiya says as more tears come out both from jiraiya and tsunade. " yes we did, I remember that night well, I was raining, and after we gave him to them, we then decided if in the future if we could we would adopt him and become his parents again" she says to him." That never happened" she says with tears in her eyes." I tried to adopt him when make out paradise became a smash but unfortunately when that happened he was already adopted and when I asked for the records they said they were lost in a fire but they said he was in a loving home with good parents" jiraiya says to comfort her." Well least he had a good family hopeful" she says as she then feels her stomach" the least we can do is give these children a better life than ours" she says as she begins to kiss jiraiya lovingly as a figure comes out of the darkness." Yes that is the least you can do" the figure says to them. They then turn around in a defensive stance to find Kevin before them" your that guy from our wedding, the one who told naruto how he could improve the rasenshuriken" jiraiya says to him." Yes I am, glad you remember me" Kevin says to him. Tsunade then crosses her arms and stares at him." What is your business here" she asks him." Huh so you aren't going to call your anbu guards and have me taken away for questioning" he asks her." Not yet, but you better give a good reason for why you are here" tsunade says sternly." Ok then, im here to give you two, two important pieces of information, one the origin of your pregnancy, and two the information about your lost son" Kevin says to them." What do you mean, origin of my pregnancy" tsunade asks him. Kevin then walks a bit closer to tsunade" well your pregnancy wasn't the result of love making with your husband but the result f a justu of mi…" he says as tsunade then punches her heavily chakra loaded fist into his heart." You mean to tell me your children are inside me" she asks him as he hardly flinches from the attack." Nonsense that would make me a dick, your children are jiraiyas and no one else's, if you want I can show you the memory in your head" he offers to her. Tsunade is then confused by what he said" what do you mean children" she asks him." Well tsunade I made it so that you're carrying two sets of identical twins, one set female, one set male" he tells them. The couple is flabbergasted at what he said to them." You mean to tell me im carrying quads" tsunade asks him nearly shouting." Yes tsunade you are, aren't you happy" he asks her." Yes a fucking clam but what you did made me mad as fucking hornet" tsunade answers him." So you're angry and happy, those emotions don't get along very well if at all" Kevin says to her." True true, but still im experiencing them and I don't know what to do" tsunade says to him." Well my recommendation is that you stop to chill for a moment so that you can decide logical about taking" he says as he pulls out a scroll" or declining this scroll" Kevin says to her." And why would we want this scroll of yours" jiraiya asks him." This scroll has all the information about your first son you could ever want, birth certificate, dental records, school records, adoption papers, marriage license, death certifa…whops shouldn't have said that" Kevin says as they glare at him." Death certificate" they ask him." Ok ill be brutally honest, he's dead" he tells them. They then sit down and cry as they learn the new information about their first child together." But don't worry to much, he left a child" Kevin says to comfort them, which works like magic." Left a child, you mean…" tsunade tries to ask before he cuts her off" yes tsunade, you and jiraiya are grandparents" he tells them. They smile at this information." Now, do you or do you not want the scroll" Kevin asks them extending to the scroll toward them. The two look at each then give him their decision" yes please give us the scroll" they say in unison." Ok then, enjoy the information I have about your son" he says as he tosses the scroll to them. Jiraiya catches it as Kevin disappears from the room. Jiraiya begins to open it " you really sure we can trust him tsunade" jiraiya asks her." I don't him he would have much reason to lie to an old couple like us would he" she tells him." True, true, but still what do we know of him" jiraiya asks his wife. Tsunade sighs" he seems to want to help us or something" tsuande tells him." True but he may have other motives" jiraiya tells her. He then looks at the scroll and then looks at his wife." Yeah but for now lets have faith in him" she says to him." You sure you want to know about our first son tsunade" jiraiya says to her while he looks at the scroll." Yes im sure, even though we weren't able to be parents to him, I would like to see what became of him" tsuande says as she takes the scroll from him and opens it up on the table and then undo the seal. Then files poof out of the seal on the scroll and tsunade opens one up that says pictures. They are shocked when they see some pictures of him." It….it…..it can't be" tsuande says as she picks up a picture and looks at it closer. Jiraiya then checks the records file then goes into shock him self." It's impossible, how can it be him" tsunade says as she continues looking at the picture she's holding." The data's here tsuande, its undeniable" he says to her." He was our son, and if you put the pieces together it makes prefect sense" he tells her. Tsunade then sits on the couch" I know jiraiya I know, I does make sense, but since we know he was our son, then we know that he's our grandson" tsunade says to him putting much stress on the he's part. Jiraiya pauses for a moment and thinks about what she said then he faints and falls down to the floor thudding loudly." No wonder he reminded me so much of nawaki" tusnade says as she again looks at the picture. The man in the picture is in his early twenties, has spiky blond hair and is wearing a blue robe thing.

Naruto sits in the shade of a tree as he enjoys a quiet lunch of onigiri." I almost got it, almost" naruto says to him self as he takes another bite and looks at the training ground. Massive craters are seen about, the bloodless carnage is hard to believe, uprooted trees and big piles of splinters that were formerly trees. Naruto finishes his lunch then gets back to training. He does a hand sigh" multi shadow clone justu" he yells. Then 360 clones appear in the training area." You boys ready" narutos asks them." Ready as ever" they shout back. Then naruto and his clones prepare 120 rasenshurikens, when they are done the remaining clones go poof." Ok then, you all ready" naruto says over the noise of the Justus." Yeah" they shout back." Ok then" he shouts back to them. They all then spin their rasenshurkiens to high velocities and then start to practice the thrust part of it. After a few minutes one of the clones makes a breakthrough and moves its rasenshuriken forward a couple inches. The others look to that clone for advice." Well I just pushed it with chakra" the clone says to them. The advice is very helpful to the others. Later all the clones are able to push and move their rasenshurikens several feet." Ok everyone, Justus finished" naruto shouts. The clones then disperse and naruto then faints from mental exhaustion.

Sakura jumps through the trees looking for her fiancé.' What could lady tsunade want with naruto, she seemed disturbed about something' sakura thought to herself when she lands at the grounds naruto told her he'd be training at. She looks around and finds an unconscious naruto on the ground.' What's he doing' she thinks as she walks of to him." Walk up naruto, tsunade wants to talk to you" she says to him while kicking him in the side a bit. He is unresponsive." Naruto" she says shaking him with her foot. He is still unresponsive. She panics a bit and then picks him up and shakes him violently" NARUTO PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME, I HAVENT HAD CHILDREN WITH YOU YET, PLEASE DON'T DIE" she shouts whiling crying cause she isn't sure if narutos ok." Sakura" naruto final says as sakura stops shaking him." NARUTO" she shouts as she hugs him hard with tears going down her face." Sakura honey your hurting me" naruto says to her." Im sorry honey but I feared the worst when you weren't responding" she says to him." That's ok I was sleeping from mental fatigue after training to improve the rasenshuriken" naruto says to her." Well naruto, that is understandable but I think you should lighten up on the training" sakura say to him. Naruto then giggles after hearing this." What's the matter" sakura asks him." Well I finished my training to improve the rasenshuriken before I passed out" naruto says to her." That's great naruto" she says to him." I know, and why are you here" naruto asks her." Well lady tsunade asked me to find you and to tell you to report to her office ASAP, I think its about something important" she tells him." Ok then, off to see granny tsunade" naruto says as he jumps into the trees.' naruto why do you keep calling her that' sakura thinks to herself as she follows naruto.

Tsunade and jiraiya wait for naruto to come." How the fuck are we going to tell him" jiraiya asks tsunade." We'll think of something" she replies." I know tsunade, but this is a big shit bomb we're dropping on him" he says to her stressed." You don't think I know that jiraiya, but we have to tell him the news" tsunade says to him." I know, and I remember us agreeing that on his 16th-17th birthday that we would tell him he's the only son of the fourth hokage and the sole heir to the uzumaki legacy and fortune, but now this new bit is in play now things are more difficult, making the already huge shit bomb bigger" jiraiya say to her." I know I know I know, but we have to tell him that he's the son of the fourth and our grandson and the heir to the uzumaki fortune and what not jiraiya" she says to him." If only it could be easier" jiraiya says to her." I agree but it isn't" she says as they hear a knock on the door." Yes" tsunade says." Hey granny tsunade it's me"naruto shouts behind the door. Tsunade is at a strange peace when she hears it instead of being annoyed." naruto stop calling her that" sakura shouts at him." Ok naruto you come in, sakura say outside the door" she yells to them." Ok granny tsunade" naruto says as he opens the door letting himself in and then closing it behind him. He then walks toward the desk and sits in a chair that's in front of it." Ok granny tsunade what do you want" naruto asks her." Well naruto we ordered your presence here to give you news that will rock your world" she says to him. Naruto takes interest in this and leans forward." First off I would like to tell you that jiraiya and I are expecting" she says to him. Naruto is joyous at this" well congratulations tsunade" naruto says to her. She then smiles at this" thank you naruto, and the next thing we want to tell you is at the moment more for us than you" she says to him" after receiving some documents for a hopeful reliable source, me and jiraiya found out what happened to our firs son" she says to him. Naruto is confused" huh, first son what do you mean" he asks her." Well when we were about twenty, jiraiya and I had intimate relations with each other that produced a child, and since we weren't able to care for it at the time, jiraiya and I decided to give it away" tsunade says tearing up. Jiraiya then hugs her to comfort her." Then later after jiraiya profited from make out paradise he tried to adopt him, but it turned out he was late and he was already adopted and the records of where he went was lost in a fire, then last night after I told jiraiya about my pregnancy and remembering our first child, a guy came in and offered us a scroll with the information about him and his life, after reading everything we realized that we were fools for not recognizing it sooner" tsuande says to naruto who is confused by the information." Our first son was the fourth hokage" tsunade tells him." Wow" naruto says to them then giggles a bit." What's so funny" jiraiya asks him." Well it seems that the hokages all seem to have a relationship with each other you know" naruto says to them." Now that you mention it they do, the first and second were brothers and the third was their student, the fourth was my son and the first was my grandfather and the second was my granduncle, the third was my sensei and the fourth was my son" tsunade says." That's a large relationship" naruto says to her." True and naruto there is a few things we want to tell you that will literally change your life" tsuande says to him. Naruto then listens closely" first off you're the sole heir of the uzumaki clan" tsunade tells him." uzumaki clan" naruto asks her." Yes the uzuzmaki clan, your mother was before she died, head of the clan" she says as she puts a box on the desk." What's that" naruto asks her." Your inheritance naruto, the keys to the complex your ancestors lived in and keys to their wealth" she tells him." Wealth" he asks." Yes, the uzumaki treasury is one of the largest in the world, rivaling that of our daimyos, with it you could support dozens of children" she tells him. Naruto blushes at this for a bit." Also we think you may also have the uzumaki bloodline limit" she then tells him." Bloodline limit, if I had one wouldn't it have surfaced by now" naruto asks." We don't know the ability was rare in the clan, but according to our records the ones who did have it rivaled the hokage in power" she tells him." What is the power exactly" naruto asks her." From our information, it's a combination doujustu and body ability, if you have it you can see the world with a kind of sharingan and byakugan view, and as for the body part, rapid healing, good longevity, durable and extreme speed, there is also hints of the ability to use all the nature elements" tsunade says to him. Naruto is in awe at the abilities she says." But we don't know if you have it, but the next piece of news will really change your life" tsunade says to him." What could you possible say that could change me life anymore" he asks her. Jiraiya chuckles a bit when he says this. Tsunade then takes a deep breath" the fourth hokage was your father" she says to him. The information hits naruto hard, things then made prefect sense, the similar looks and Justus, the reason for kyu chan being sealed in him. Then he realized something that him the hardest" so you and pervy sage are…" he starts to say before tsunade cuts him off." Yes naruto we are your grandparents" she says as she gets up out of her chair. Naruto also gets up as she gets up. The two then walk to each other and hug lovingly. Tears roll down their faces as they feel the warmth of the other. Jiraiya then joins the hugs and sandwiches naruto between him and tsunade. Sakura walks through the door annoyed" naruto your taking…" she pauses as she sees the three hugging and crying" ok what's going on you three are freaking me out" she says to them." Its ok sakura, it turns out jiraiya and tsunade are my grandparents" naruto tell her. She is shocked at the revelation and then walks out the door. The three then spend the next few minutes hugging. The feeling between the three is one of happiness and serenity as they feel they are a family.

The gate of konohagakure a swamped with genin from across the lands." This should be a good turn out Smokey" a kunoichi wearing a green skirt, blue tube top with a mesh top over that and long blue hair that reaches her lower back, and purple sandals says to her friend dressed in brown pants, maroon shirt, brown shoes and tar colored hair as he takes his cigarette out of if mouth, he blows the smoke out" true it should Anzu, it should" he says to her as Kevin walks up to them." Hey Smokey" Kevin says to him. Smokey's eyes are filled with delight as he hears him" Kevin" he shouts as he runs up to him and hugs him" it's so nice to see you" he says as Kevin runs his fingers through his hair." You too man, where's Daichi" Kevin asks." He's booking our hotel room, how's Mamoru, Ryu, shizuka and rei" he then asks him." Theyre here and they will be taking the exam with you, anzu and daichi" he tells him." Any of the others coming" he then asks Kevin." Im not sure, if they are they should be arriving soon" Kevin tells him." Ok then" he says to him." Smokey, anzu I got a room" daichi says to them. Daichi is in yellow pants that reach his shins, purple vest with a mesh shirt underneath and is carrying a kama and a yari." That's good daichi" Smokey says as Daichi gets closer to them." Huh, oh hey Kevin how are you" daichi asks him." Im fine, good luck on your exam" Kevin says as he poofs away." Dang it I wanted to talk to him" Smokey says frustrated." Don't worry smokey hes in the exam too" anzu says to cheer him up. Smokey then takes out another cigeratte and lights." Yeah, lets get going" he says after taking a puff. The group then walks down the streets of konohagakure to the hotel in which unknown to them, Mamoru, Ryu, Shizuka and rei are staying.


	5. Pain and Joy of the Exams

The Angels of Konoha part five

Pain and joy of the Exams

'Thoughts'

[Inner self

Demon

Voice in head 

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

Naruto walks to his apartment carrying his box of keys, files and other bits of information as he thinks" all this time". He then stops at ichiraku to help clear his head." Three miso ramens, four chicken ramens and five beef ramens please" naruto says to teuchi." Coming right up naruto" he says as he gets to work on the order. Naruto still deep in thought doesn't notice that the first bowl is in front of him" hey naruto you ok" teuchi asks him. Naruto then snaps back to reality" yeah im fine why" he asks him." You haven't touched your ramen yet" teuchi says to him." Sorry just deep in thought" he says as he eats the now luke warm ramen.' How am I going to tell kyu chan and hinata' naruto thinks as he drinks the broth. I could tell them if you want Kevin's voice intrudes into his head.' about what' naruto thinks to him annoyed as he eats more ramen. About your inheritance, your parents, your grandparents, even the improvement of the rasenshuriken if you'd like Kevin tells him.' I feel like I should tell them in person' naruto thinks as he looks at the address of the uzumaki complex on a paper in the box.' Where the hell is this' naruto thinks. it should be on the left side of the mountain Kevin says to him.' You say that like to know the streets of konohagakure' naruto thinks to him. I do know the streets of konohagakure and every other town in the world Kevin tells him.' And how could that be' naruto asks him. you know them memory tags I talked about Kevin asks him.' Yeah' naruto thinks confused as he eats more ramen. well, lets just say I used them on everyone in the world so I kind of know everything in the world basically Kevin says to him.' So you're a know it all' naruto thinks to him. kind of blunt but yeah, you ready for the exams Kevin asks him.' I don't care about the exams since granny tsunade told me she my grandmother and told me other information' naruto thinks to him. true but you will be participating in the exams so you should get ready Kevin tells him.' Yeah but this isn't just hey I broke the vase information this is earth shattering stuff here' naruto thinks as he downs the broth of his second ramen. true, but the kyuubi was also earth shattering information and sakura and hinata took it very well Kevin says to him.' True, but they accepted that only after they loved me with all their hearts and souls' naruto thinks to him as the third ramen bowl is placed in front of him. true they did but if they didn't love you when you told them they still would have accepted you since they were your friends before they loved you Kevin tells him. Naruto is stumped by him since he spoke the truth, hinata and sakura would have accepted him even if they didn't love him.' Your right, if they can accept some that bad, they should be ecstatic by this news' naruto thinks to Kevin. true, now enjoy your ramen naruto, I will see you at the exams Kevin says to him.' Huh you taking the exams too' naruto asks him. yeah, and my friend Ryan, and about 3-4 teams of genin I trained are attending the exams too Kevin says to him.' I thought you said you had one' naruto asks him. ok I kind of lied ok, the team I was referring to that night was the ones who needed the most help, the teams range in how much I helped them get stronger to protect their precious people and such, the range for them is a lot, a good bit, somewhat, and sparingly, so I will see you later in about…7 right Kevin asks him.' Yeah you got it, ok then bye' naruto thinks to him before eating more ramen.

After lunch naruto returns to his apartment where unknown to him hinata, kyu chan and sakura wait for him on the couch patiently. As he walks in he see the three on the couch waiting. He looks at sakura" have you told them yet" naruto asks her. She shakes her head" I wanted you to tell them naruto" sakura says to him." Ok sakura" he says as he then sits on the couch between hinata and kyu chan." Tell us what naruto" hinata asks him. Naruto then sighs as he prepares in his mind what to say." Well hinata, kyu chan tsunade called me to her office today to tell me a few things, one that she and jiraiya are expecting" naruto says to them first. Kyu chan and hinata smile at this, and sakura chuckles at it." The next thing tsunade told me" naruto says as he shows them the box tsunade gave him" is that im heir to the uzumaki legacy and fortune" naruto tells them. The three are shocked at this." The uzumaki fortune" hinata asks him. Naruto then looks at her" yes the uzumaki fortune" he tells her. Her eyes then shine with delight" hinata what do you know of the uzumaki fortune" sakura asks her." Well my father used to say that the fortune the uzumaki clan cultivated rivaled the daimyo of our country" hinata say to her. Sakuras mouth hung open at this' our daimyos fortune is one of the largest in the world, if narutos clans fortune rivals his…..my kami' sakura thinks." Then she told me that the fourth hokage was their first child together with Jiraiya" naruto says. The room is filled with an eerie palatable silence that hinata a few minutes later then breaks" you serious the fourths their son" hinata asks him." Yes, well that's what they told me, they said a reliable source gave them the information on which I guess proves that the fourth hokage was their son, and which brings us to the next bit of life changing information" naruto says to them. Sakura then shifts to get more comfortable since she wants to clearly see hinata and kyu chans reaction to the news." Tsunade then told me the fourth hokage was my father" naruto tells them. At first the reaction is what someone could except at first, oh I god your fathers famous, then after thinking a bit kyu chan and hinata come to the same conclusion" so jiraiya and tsunade are your" the two say before naruto cuts them off" yes those two are my grandparents". Again an eerie silence fills the room before sakura then breaks it" so when do we see the Uzumaki complex and vaults" she asks naruto. Naruto then thinks a second" now if you all want" he says to them." I would love to see it" hinata says" me too after in a few months or so we'll be living in it" kyu chan says to him." True true" naruto says as he gets up from the couch and heads toward the door with the others behind him.

The four then wander to the abandoned Uzumaki complex and find the locked entrance." Well here we are" naruto says as he looks at the ring of key trying to find the key to the door. Fifteen minutes and 57 keys later naruto gets the door opened" finally" sakura says in relieve. The four enter the complex and are in awe. The court yard is massive, dry fountains are seen in line in front of the main household which is very unclean, the rest of the complex is similar in condition and size" how are we going to clean all this" hinata says to naruto. Naruto thinks for a second then displays his grin" we aren't going to clean this" naruto says to her. The three then stare at him as if he had sprouted three heads" naruto do you know what your saying, you can't possibly say your happy living in this place that is this messy" sakura says in shock." Of course not this place is filthy beyond reason; I will not let my beautiful future wives and our future children to live in such a decrepit place" naruto rants to them." Then why did you say we're not going to clean it" sakura then asks him. Kyu chan then chuckles for a moment" I think I have a good idea where this is going" she says. Naruto then snickers a bit which causes sakura and hinata to have puzzled looks on their faces" well I was thinking of getting some gennin to do the cleaning for us" naruto says to them. The look on hinata and sakuras face I feel would be best described as an oh duh face." I didn't even think of that, well where do we want to start looking" hinata asks naruto." I don't know, how about the main house bedrooms" naruto suggests" naruto its to early to even consider love making or sex in this place" sakura shouts to him. The other three stare at sakura, she then blushes as she then realizes what she said. Naruto then walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist" sakura, do you feel like im not giving you enough attention" he asks her gently and lovingly. Sakura then looks into his eyes then rests her head on his chest.' Yes naruto I have been feeling like you have been neglecting me a bit' she thinks as she hears and feels his heart beat.[a little, A LITTLE, girl you want him to just oil you up, flip you on your stomach and fuck you hard all night without having to deal with tail bitch and lavender eyes there her inner says to her. true you seem to be expressing severe carnal wants with him since you haven't had much alone time with him, and this hasn't improved since you see him with other women who you have accepted but you a bit jealous of them a deep and commanding voice is hear in he mind. Sakura then jumps out of naruto arms and panics a bit causing her fiancés to worry" did you hear that" she says out loud." Hear what" sakura naruto says trying to figure out what's going on with her." Hear what honey" naruto asks her." She is referring to a voice in her head which she hasn't heard before" a voice is heard from the gates of the complex. Everyone turns to look at Kevin leaning on the door looking at the four." What do you mean" sakura asks." Might as well tell you, since the only ones who knew were the third and fourth hokage" Kevin says to her. They are puzzled by what he says then pay close attention as he prepares to talk. Kevin inhales then exhales with a sigh" you are the jinchuriki for the seven tailed hare" Kevin says to her. The yard is filled with an eerie silence as hinata, kyu chan and naruto look at sakura in a combination of questioning and denial." That….that…..that cant be true" sakura says as she falls to her knees. Believe it honey, you're like naruto and hinata in that sense but had a better childhood the shichubi says to her. Sakura then faints and finds her self waking up in narutos arms looking at his face' that face, it looks to be craved by kami himself, but why is there sadness' she thinks as she looks at narutos face." You ok sakura" naruto asks her." Im fine naruto" she tells him' but how could there be a DEMON in me' she thinks well the answer is simple, the third and fourth hokage sealed me in you, without anyone's knowledge but theirs and mine, and now a nice handful know the hare says to her.' Why are you sealed in me' she asks the hare in her head. Another time sakura, now you have to look at your future home and tour around it, later the hare says to her.

" Sakura" naruto says to her. She seems to be in a day dream as he holds her in his arms. She then gets out of it and looks at naruto." Im fine naruto just was talking to the hare" she says to him. Then she gets up and they continue the tour of the complex nearly uninterrupted as a few rats and other small mammals run across their path and frightens the girls which irritates naruto but he can't stay that way for long. They then find the Uzumaki vault and are in awe as they open it. It is literally packed with gold and other precious metals, mainly platinum(in us dollars currently an ounce of platinum is about $1309 while an ounce of gold is about$640) the party stares at the amount of about fifty seconds before naruto takes some gold and puts it in his wallet then shuts the vault." This should be enough to pay for the cleaning, and if enough left, a good old fashioned night on the town" naruto says to his fiancés. They then go down to the hokage tower to see tsunade and hand her the cleaning mission. The three walk into her office" hello everyone, what do you want" she asks them." We came to give a d rank mission" naruto says to her. Tsunade smirks at this" well naruto this isn't the procedure in which to do that" she tells him." oh well thank you granny, and what would the proper procedure be" he asks her." Well first you go down stairs and…" she says. She continues talking about what they need to do, what to sign and the other bits of information. After she is finished they say bye and go down and dot the proper procedure. After that they go to ichirakus for some ramen.

The rest of the week before the exam goes by pretty much the same, arrival of genin from different countries, missions coming and going. Three genin walk down the street in dirty attire as they reminisce on their week long mission" I can't believe it took a whole week now we have no time for training" konohamaru says to udon and moegi. Konohamaru and his team were the ones"selected" to clean narutos ancestors complex. The job was mind numbing for them and ebisu although he just had to watch them clean." Man narutos lucky" udon says." What makes you say that" konohamaru barks back." Konohamaru, three fiancés all of whom are hot, a loaded vault, a huge mansion plus, and he is strong "udon says to konohamaru." Dude, you envy him" moegi asks him." uh…kind of I guess" he says as he hangs his head as they walk down and then come to an intersection" well see you at the first exam tomorrow" konohamaru says to them." Later" they reply as they set off into different directions. Kohonamaru then makes his way toward ichiraku. He then takes a seat at the bar when teuchi sees him" hey konohamaru what will it be today" he asks him." 2 miso and 1 beef please" he says to him." coming right up" he responds. 3 minutes later a bowl of miso is placed in front of konohamaru. As he eats it, he can't help but think about naruto' we're taking the exam together' he thinks as he drinking the broth' we may have to fight each other, I don't think I can win' he thinks as more ramen is placed in front of him.' well if that happens ill do my best' he thinks as he continues to eat more ramen.

At the now clean Uzumaki complex naruto lays down on the king sized bed in their new bedroom after making love with his fiancés. He then looks as they exit out the door connecting the room to the master bathroom wearing towels.' No matter what happens' he thinks as he watches them remove their towels and dress in their normal clothes' whether or not I become hokage, I must protect them and our children together with my life, and to think the weddings so soon' he thinks as they get on the bed. Hinata is the first to reach him" you excited about tomorrow naruto" she asks him." not as excited as I am about getting married to you three in about a week or so" he says to her. She giggles as he warps her arm around her waist" that's nice naruto but" she says before moving his hand to her ass" this feels much better" she says as naruto grins. Sakura and kyu chan then reach naruto and do their own seductive bit, kyu chan puts narutos hand down her pants while sakura presses her chest against narutos. Naruto feels his pants tighten" uh…we already made love…you all want to do it again" he asks them. Hinata then massages his penis and genitals" if we wanted more I think the shower would have been better" she then says. As sakura and kyu chan nod in agreement naruto throws his head back in relief" but…" sakura then says. The three then look at her" that doesn't mean we can't give you more" she says as she then takes hinatas hand off narutos crotch. She then unzips his pants and takes out his fully erect penis and begins to suck on the tip. As she does this naruto again throws his head back but this time in pleasure. Then sakura fully engulfs it in her mouth and continues to pleasure him. After a few minutes naruto feels an orgasm coming" sakura im going to cum" he says to her. Sakura then pauses and looks at naruto" well then good" she says as she progresses to suck on naruto with increases speed and suction. Naruto then cums, spilling his seed in sakuras mouth, which then sakura licks up and shallows." Ah sakura your amazing" naruto says to her." Thanks naruto" sakura responds. Kyu chan now a bit jealous pushes sakura over." Move it I want some" she says to her. Kyu chan then spends a minute getting naruto erect again then proceeds to attempt to out perform sakura in pleasuring their fiancé. Again naruto informs her he going to cum and she increases the pleasure before he cums in her mouth and she shallows it too like sakura. Hinata now feeling left out moves kyu chan out of the way and pleasures her fiancé. It's basically the same as before beginning with getting naruto erect and ending with her swallowing narutos seed. The three then surround naruto and cuddle with him." how was that naruto" sakura asks him." great, but now my testicles feel numb" he responds." Well 18 orgasms in one day isn't an easy feat you know" kyu chan says to him." you right there" naruto says before you falls asleep. The girls then join him in slumber.

The following morning at 5 am an alarm goes off waking the four fiancés." Uh" naruto groans as he gets out of bed and enters the bathroom. He steps into the bathroom and showers. When he finishes he walks out of the bathroom and finds his fiancés just waking up." Morning beautiful's" he tells to them. "Morning naruto" the three yawn out to him. naruto kisses them before going into the kitchen and makes some instant ramen. After eating breakfast he heads to the exit to the complex, where his fiancés part him off.

That the building where the first exam is naruto unexpectedly finds Kevin, and Ryan in the flesh and a kunoichi he's never seen before, and as he looks at her he sees that her height is about that of sakura's, she wears a pair of black sandals, black pants that reach her ankles, a pale purple vest over her very large bust which naruto thinks rivals tsunades, and her hair is a mix of black and purple, her eyes are a pretty lavender." Hey Kevin what's up man" naruto shouts out to him. The three turns to face naruto" im fine naruto, here for the exams" Kevin asks them. As naruto gets closer he sees that the kunoichi is holding tightly to Kevin's left arm. He gets closer to them and naruto shakes hands with all of them except Ryan, while naruto holds his hand out to shake it Ryan merely says" I don't like people touching me, except females"." Don't worry about it naruto, you know we're friends" Kevin says to him." that's good, and I don't remember catching your name miss" he says to the kunoichi." My name is Erika naruto" she tells him." Erika, that's a nice name" naruto says. Naruto then looks at Erika as she continues to hold onto Kevin." What is she to you Kevin" naruto asks him. Ryan gives out a snicker" she's his little cuddle doll" he says to him. naruto is confused by this" what do you mean" he asks him." well naruto I mean that they hold each other while sleeping and they do other various activities together except…." Ryan pauses for a moment" except have sex with each other" he then says to naruto. Naruto is shocked to say the least." How can that be her beauty rivals all my fiancés and her chest is as large if not larger than my grandmother tsunade" naruto says to him. Ryan looks at the ground for a bit" the situation is complicated but the reason will be reviled in time" Ryan says as the four of them progress to the first exam room." Huh" naruto sighs out. Kevin then looks at naruto" feeling nostalgic naruto" Kevin asks him." yeah" he responds." Ok wannabes" ibiki then says as he pops out of nowhere as does other chuunin" think your ready for the exam" he asks them and most of the 360 genin nod their head. Then ibiki gives out the seating arrangements and then the "test" given out. Naruto easily solves the problems in under about 2 minutes then puts his head down and leaves his paper out in the open for others to see' they better get the point of this' naruto thinks to himself oh they will naruto, they will even if we need to mind tamper a bit Kevin says in his head.' Ha what are you going to do' he asks him. I like to think of it as a party line for my mind justu but with the exception that the others cant hear each other Kevin says to him. don't worry naruto, Kevin and I will only do this since we want to flaunt our power later to the daimyo at the finals Ryan says in narutos head.' Wouldn't you just have to worry about your selves then' he asks them. Normally yes but I feel like having "fun" at the moment Kevin says to him. 'What do you mean' naruto asks him. you will find at when we get to the forest of death naruto, hehe Erika says to him.' so you can do this too huh' he asks them. yeah, and if you want we can give you a memory note or something that can teach you how to do it and you wont be out of touch with your brides to be Erika says to him.' really you will do that' naruto asks her. yes naurto I will do that, but I want to wait when the forest of death comes to give you that Kevin says to him.' ok good, now leave my mind please I want to think about my fiancés naked and take a nap' he says to them. Can do later Erika says. See you at the forest Ryan says. enjoy your daydream, later Kevin says.' Later you guys' naruto says before drifting off to sleep. Later naruto hears an alarm go off and he wakes up. The first test is over and naruto sees that the room has been reduced very little.' Kevin did a good job' naruto thinks. why thank you naruto Kevin says in his mind.' No problem' naruto then responds." Ok now time for the tenth question" ibiki then says. Then he gives the "conditions" of the question. A real moon genin then thinks' I don't think I can risk that' yes you can motherfucker, you're a ninja Kevin then says in his head.' Who are you' he then asks. that is irrelevant at the time but right now you cant give up, that is what they want you to do Kevin says in his head.' Your right I shall not give up' the moon genin thinks. This is the same with pretty much the rest of the genin.' This is a predicament, either this is the worlds nest candidates or something's fishy' ibiki thinks.' Oh well anko will shred a good bunch of these genin down to size' he thinks to him self as he then says that they pass. There is shock among the genin as a kunoichi in maroon the gets up." Now wait, where's the tenth question" she asks him. ibiki then says" there never was one or a written one at least" then he rambles on about the scroll mission and what makes a chunnin. Then anko crashes into the room with the banner." Alright maggots lets…" she then looks at the room." Am I early ibiki" she asks him." no your not, and im not losing my touch either it seems" he says to her.' He serious, oh well the forest will kill most of them if nothing else' she thinks as she then gives them the directions for the next exam. Later the remaining 352 genin then make their way to the next exam. There anko tells them what to do while in the forest." Haha, these genin will be in a big surprise wont they Ryan, Erika" Kevin asks them." Yes, they will but why do you insist on artificially increasing the turn out for these exams" Ryan asks him." Ryan you know that, for fun, and not just for us, right Erika" he then asks her." Yes" she then says still holding him tight" master" she then whispers in his ear." Erika you know I don't enjoy you calling me that you have your freedom" he says to her." But I want to be with you till the end of days" she then says to him. Kevin then smiles at this and moves some of her hair out of her face and gives her a peck on her forehead for which she then smiles giggles then rubs her head into his bicep' so comfy, like a cloud or feathers of an angel' she thinks as anko gives the part about the death waiver. This then scares her a bit" we aren't going to die Kevin are we" she asks him. He then looks into her eyes with reassurance and kindness" of course not Erika, the three of us are too strong to be killed here besides Ryan and I have plans for the rest of the genin" he says to her." Thank you Kevin" she says as she again partially buries her head into his arm with her grip on him still. I don't know why you let her do that on a near constant rate Kevin Ryan asks him in his head. Cause she likes doing it, it feels a bit good for me and she's not trying to ask for sex as much as she used to, and besides I enjoy her company he tells him in his mind. I think sometimes you let her do that just to feel her chest on you Ryan says to him. That is more of a bonus and you know her breast size was her decision Kevin says to him. Yeah and that decision was influenced by her desire to please you Ryan then says in his head. True true, but if it was your arm she was clinging to you wouldn't have a problem with it now would you Kevin then says. There is silence as the three wait in line to sigh the waiver and receive their scroll. Alright you win there but I have tayuya so you can keep Erika, she was designed for you anyway Ryan then says. true but you know she says at her own will he says to him as they move onto their assigned gate." Yeah Kevin I know, now lets get that plan on" he then says as the test starts. The three then teleport away to about one kilometer from the tower. Kevin then looks at Ryan." Do you want to do it or should I" he asks him." you go a head with the arena, ill work on the scrolls and genin" he then says. Erika then lets go of Kevin and moves away about 30 yards. Then Ryan and Kevin's eyes light up as they start their tasks. Kevin moves his hands around in at first glance an odd manner but then the scenery around then changes, trees are moving into a circle and close together but still have space in between them, and then a few trees are then splintered into planks of wood. Then the ground at the center of the circle shifts and moves into a flat platform where some of the wood is then placed creating an arena, the remaining wood is then made into platforms that were 30 feet high on the trees and such. Finally with the remaining wood that was left after the arena and viewer platform was then made into a larger platform above the others at about 40 feet, with two nice chairs and a large drum. Ryan takes out a syringe with a blood red substance in it. As he does this he looks at the finished arena" haha 27 seconds, a bit slow aren't we Kevin" he asks him staring his lit eyes at him" I enjoy detail, and besides I made so that we can unmake it and have it appear as nothing happened, and why don't you use a drop of blood for this you know you have gallons of it stored" Kevin says." True but waste not want not" Ryan then says pushing out a 1/30 of a drop of blood out of the syringe" perfect, enough for the teleport Justus and a little fun" Ryan then says." Ok then, how far are you going to have then away from here" Kevin asks him as he then makes the leaves of the used trees into a large bingo ball cage and little balls with numbers on them." About 100 yards" Ryan then says to him." ok man" Kevin says as a stack of white and a stack of black scrolls appear before them." Hahaha, did the teleportation get their attention" Kevin asks him." I made sure of it, theirs 176 pairs right" Ryan asks him." right" Kevin says as he effortlessly picks the stacks up and jumps up to the main platform and sets them down." You teleport them here yet" Kevin shouts to him as Erika then joins Kevin on the platform." I did three seconds ago" he responds. Kevin then picks up a large drumstick and hits then drum in a rhythmic manner." Let the fun begin" Kevin says as Ryan joins him on the platform.

Naruto is jumping in the trees plotting what to do' ok I know what to do, use shadow clones and scan the area, find some genin and scare them with some high level justu' naruto thinks to himself when he hears a whistling sound.' What's that' he thinks' that sounds like…' he then grabs his gear pouch and finds the whistle originating from it, he then opens it a hears the whistle get a bit louder.' What is… hold on' he then thinks, he grabs his heaven scroll out and hears the whistle coming from it' why the fuck is the scroll' he thinks before the scroll poofs away in a puff of smoke." WHAT THE FUCK" naruto shouts.' Ok what is going on' he thinks as he starts to panic a bit' ok ok ok ok ok ok naruto get a hold, your strong you can easily take down two teams of genin and take their scrolls' he thinks as he then feels a strange force around him.' what is…' his thoughts are interrupted as he feels that force tug on him hard for a second, naruto then regains composure he realizes he's not where he was and as he looks around he sees other genin around him also wondering what's going on." Oh great just what we need, first the scroll whistles and disappears now this" a waterfall genin shouts.' Same here buddy' naruto thinks as he hears the sound of a drum." What's that" the waterfall genin thinks." I guess we will have to go and find out" naruto says running to the sound. As he moves in the direction of the sound it gets louder and after 100 yards he finds him self in the arena Kevin made." What the…" naruto says as he looks at the structure and is in awe. He then continues to walk toward the origin of the drumming and continues to gaze at the arena. When he looks up and sees the largest platform his movements pause' Ryan, Kevin, Erika' he thinks.' What is going on' he continues to think.

"I believe everyone is here Kevin" Ryan says to him. Kevin then stops hitting the drum and puts the stick down." You want to tell them what's up or should I" Kevin asks him." no ill do it" Ryan says as he walks to the edge of the platform. Ryan takes a deep breath" Genin from across the lands, I know these things may be very confusing to you, but here your situation summed up, my friend and I decided to again make the exam a bit easier for you all and decided to bring you all here and have a tournament of sorts" Ryan shouts to the genin crowd. A grass genin then shouts back" WHY". Ryan smiles at this" Well for starters, fun for us and to weed out the weak at a slower pace so most of the strong can survive longer" Ryan then shouts to the audience. After hearing this the crowd the mummers to each over and a dull roar is hear from there.' Weed out the weak, that's what the first exam is for, what are they planning' naruto thinks to himself." What makes you think you can do this" a genuine moon genin shouts at Ryan." Who do you think you are, you can't do this you fruity gay fucker" the moon genin says to Ryan." Im am Ryan **ketsuekinekoakuma** and I ought to do many torturous and depraved things to you for calling me that…" Ryan says in the genins ear." Blood cat demon, I never heard of that, and how did he get there from there so fast, what is he' the genin thinks to him self" but there are other ways of dealing with you, Kevin please tell them the system of the arena" Ryan says." Ok Ryan, first off, every team of genin will need to pick a representative that will fight and hopeful" Kevin says as he gestures toward the stacks of scrolls" win an earth and heaven scroll, next the representatives will need to then get in line in front of the ball cage and receive a ball, they each have a number from 1 to 118, now when you receive you ball hold on to it and go back to your team then go to one of the many platforms to watch the fights, the rules for the arena are…there are no rules all Justus are welcome that you can perform and please don't fuck the arena up to much its bothersome to repair, the rules out side the arena are the following,1 no fighting outside the arena,2 no aggressive arguments,3 no throwing shit,4 no booing please you all worked hard to get here, if the rules are broken the one or ones responsible will be drafted as their team representative and if you question that your team will automatically fail, now any questions" Kevin asks the crowd. Naruto then raises his hand, Kevin see this" you in the dark and orange jump suit" Kevin shouts to naruto. Everyone then looks at naruto" well what if you're the only one on your team"naruto asked him." well then you're your on representative then, any other questions" Kevin asks the crowd again. A rain genin raises his hand" yes you" Kevin then says pointing to him" happens to the losers" he asks. The arena is then quiet." Well assuming to representative lives they will join their team and watch the rest of the match and after all the fight are done Ryan and I will teleport you all out alive" Kevin says to him." what about those who get injured" naruto shouts without raising his hand" don't worry they will be healed before they leave the forest, now any more questions" Kevin asks the crowd again. The crowd is then silent" ok then, you have 5 minutes to choose your team representative, then have them get in line and so on" Kevin shouts as he leaves the edge and heads back to the empty seat on their platform and sits down, then Erika sits in his lap and hugs him as he and Ryan watch the genin converse and line up.

'Man this is odd, but saves me some trouble, but I will have to fight more later, this is a pain' naruto thinks as he walks toward the ball cage, he is close to the front of the line for a ball. When naruto then gets to the front he sees that the cage functions automatically, when it stops spinning a golf ball sized ball rolls on a track toward naruto, naruto then picks the ball up and reads its number' 13' naruto thinks as he walks away.' Im not going to let silly superstition get the best of me' naruto thinks to him self. 6 minutes later everyone is either in line or on a viewing platform. Another 15 minutes goes by and every one is on the platforms" ok when I call out your number you will go on the arena" Kevin shouts" wait there's one ball left in the cage" a star genin shouts out" that's our teams number" Kevin then says to him" oh ok" he then says.' 118 balls, that's 59 matches, this is going to take a while' naruto thinks to himself." Numbers 82 and 36" Kevin shouts, then a sand kunoichi and a cloud genin go on the arena" begin" Kevin shouts, the kunoichi wins and Kevin tosses her the scrolls." Numbers 100 and 3"Kevin shouts. a star genin and water genin go on the arena" begin" Kevin shouts, the water genin wins the match." Numbers 68 and 45"Kevin shouts, a rain kunoichi and rock kunoichi go on the arena" begin" Kevin shouts the rock kunoichi wins." Numbers 109 and 8" a leaf genin and a grass genin go on the arena" begin" the leaf genin wins. It's like this for a few hours and none of the battles last long. Then some gets interesting.

"numbers 118 and 1" Kevin shouts.' There has been a good fight yet' naruto thinks as he then see konohamaru walk on the arena.' Konohamaru, now this will be good' naruto thinks as he then sees a large mist kunoichi come on the field' ah, good luck konohamaru' naruto thinks to himself." Begin" Kevin shouts. The kunoichi then throws shuriken at konohamaru but he successfully blocks them with a kunai. Then she pulls out a large zanbato (similar in shape to zabuzas but not as massive about half the size), and swings it at konohamaru. He then makes some shadow clones and he then body flickers away" I don't know what your planning but it wont work" she shouts at him, the clones make a hand sign and then transform into a naked sasuke and sai" what the…" she says as she sees the clones transform, the clones then hug and shout" sexy: double knockout guys justu" the kunoichi is stunned and drools a bit while looking at the clones." Ren stop oogling at that pervert and get your ass moving" a genin shouts to her. She then snaps out of it only to get kicked into unconsciousness.' I can't believe it, that actually worked, then again my sexy and harem justus works' naruto thinks as Kevin laughs loudly at his victory" hahaha, that is something new, hahahaha here your scrolls man" Kevin says to him as he tosses them down." Thanks" konohamaru says as he flickers off the arena."uhh" Ryan grunts to him self." What's wrong Ryan" Kevin asks his friend." He took the appearance of that uchiha, it burns me" Ryan then says to Kevin." Ryan if you want another girl I can find you another one or make you one" Kevin says." Thanks for the offers but I want to be wanted by attractive females that I will then reject cause of tayuya" ryan then tells him" you know tayuya wouldn't care if you took a second girl, we know she would enjoy that she have less pressure from you to fuck her till she cant feel anything below her navel" Kevin says to him." I only did that cause your fucking weird ass drink made me horny as fuck and made me want to fuck that hard" ryan yells at him, but it isn't heard by the crowd who continue to watch the fight." Was it that bad" Kevin asks with a smile." You fucking me, the drink was addicting and the sex was heaven but the end result after that made me angry with that fucking drink" ryan says to him." ryan what happened wasn't that bad" Kevin says to him." Kevin she couldn't use her legs for almost a month and she had little to no bladder or bowel control for two weeks" Ryan says to him." true but she didn't regret the sex if you remember ryan just the month after" Kevin says to him" yeah but still you have some responsibility in what happened" ryan then says to him." all a matter of perspective but we need to get on with the matches here" Kevin says to ryan." Your right we need to get on" he says as Kevin turns to his seat and as Erika sits back on top of his lap.

Then again lame genin and kunoichi duel off for the next few hours' this is so boring' Kevin says as a moon genin is beaten by a mist kunoichi. Then naruto here's something that makes his day" numbers 13 and 52" Kevin shouts.' Yeah finally some action' naruto thinks as he jumps down off the platform onto the arena. Then a rain genin walks onto the arena, compared to naruto he still scrawny but still a formidable opponent" this is my challenge, pack up hao and kin this will be over in 1 minute" the genin says to him." cocky aren't we" naruto says to him." shut up" he says as he does some hand signs." Water style: water lotus justu" he yells out. A mass of water appears and takes the form of a massive lotus that has a radius of 3 feet, then it starts to spin" now you die" the genin says to him as the genin launches the justu toward him.' water lotus huh, jiraiya told me about this, a rasengan should suffice' naruto thinks as he then prepares a rasengan in his right hand. Naruto then thrusts his rasengan into the lotus causing it to shatter and send shards into the rain genin cutting him deep.' How, no one ever survived let alone defeat the blades of the lotus' the genin thinks as he flies backwards from naruto.' I can't move' he thinks as he lands on the arena floor." I win" naruto says to him. Kevin then tosses narutos prize to him." later Kevin" naruto says before he flickers away." Good luck naruto" Kevin says to him self." Numbers 108 and 55" he then shouts. Then Smokey and a mist genin appear on the field" begin" Kevin shouts.

'That was easy' naruto thinks as he makes way to the tower. He then makes way to his door." So much nostalgia" naruto says as he breaks the paper seal on the door and walks inside. Naruto walks into the main area and reads the message." So much nostalgia" naruto says as he kneels down and opens the scrolls up on the floor and then steps back as the scroll starts to smoke. Then a poof is heard and a manlike figure is seen in the smoke. As the smoke clears naruto sees a familiar face" Iruka sensei" naruto shouts as he sees him." hey naruto" iruka says to him before getting tackled by naruto in a hug." Hahaha, it's been a while naruto" iruka says to him." yeah iruka sensei, how are the academy students treating you" he asks him." little of this, little of that, got hit with a whiffleball bat" iruka says to him. naruto chuckles at iruka rhythm" how did that happen" he asks him old teacher." Well some kids were playing whiffleball during recess and some kids thought others were cheating and decided to throw shuriken at them, then I body flickered to block the shuriken and stop then game from getting violent, and I just happened to be in front of the player who had the bat and I guess I spooked him sense he then jumped up and swung the bat and hit me in the head" iruka says to naruto." Well what happened then" naruto asks him." well the kid apologized for that and I forgave him since I wasn't hurt and he was sorry, then I gave detention to the kids that threw the shuriken at their peers" iruka then says to him. naruto snickers at the story" any naruto why are you here so fast, normally genin take a day or two to get here and you came here in about 8 hours" iruka asks naruto. Naruto then gives iruka the story about the ryan and Kevin and the arena and the fights and even about konohamarus victory using double knock out guys which shocked iruka" I cant believe that worked naruto" iruka says to him." neither can I but it did" naruto tells him." any way naruto I can see that you have improved both mind and body since your last exam, you have surpassed me, kakashi, your grandfather" iruka says to him. naruto is hit in the chest hard by that" so you know huh" he asks him." yes I do, but that doesn't change who you are naruto" iruka says to him." you may not think it but your so close to surpassing your father naruto" iruka says to him. naruto then looks at him with a gaze of awe and delight as he iruka then hugs him. Naruto then returns the hug." Iruka sensei" naruto asks him. iruka then moves his head so he can look at naruto" yes naruto" he asks him." what do I do for the remaining days of the second exam" naruto asks him." there are rooms up stairs where you can sleep and there's a mess hall, and you can train in the forest" iruka says to him." that's good iruka sensei" naruto tells him. After 2 hours of conversation naruto then goes up stairs and finds other genin that made it there before him and recognizes a few of them as victors of some matches then all of a sudden" Hey naruto" a shout is heard.' That's' naruto thinks as he sees konohamaru running toward him" hey konohamaru" he says back to him." how did your match go" he asks naruto." Smoother than your did, but still yours was amazing, to think that justu would actually work in a fight" naruto says to him." yeah im still surprised my self" konohamaru says to him." really, so how are you, where are udon and moegi" naruto asks him." they're in the room we picked out to sleep in" he tells him." oh ok" naruto says to him as he then hears something" attention genin, dinner will be served in the mess hall in 15 minutes , its first come first served so get down here as fast as you can" a voice over an intercom says." Well that's good" naruto says as he then runs down to the mess hall" later konohamaru" he says to him." ok naruto" he yells back to him. naruto gets there early and finds a magnificent buffet of foods, Zosui (a soup containing rice stewed in stock, often with egg, meat, seafood, vegetables or mushroom, and flavored with miso or soy), Katsudon(rice bowl dish topped with deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork), Hayashi rice(thick beef stew on rice), Ochazuke(hot green tea or dashi poured over cooked white rice, often with various savoury ingredients), onigiri with as many fills as you could think of, Mochi (glutinous rice cake), sushi of many kinds, omurice (omelette filled with fried rice), tendon ( rice bowl dish topped with battered shrimp and vegetables), piles of different tempura( battered seafood and vegetables), and the list of food goes on and on. Naruto gets a tray and piles it with onigiri, mochi, different kinds of tempura mainly shrimp, crab, cucumber, and daikon( white radish), and kamameshi. As naruto sits down a table he is then joined by ryan, Kevin, and Erika" how are you naruto" Kevin asks him." im…fine" naruto says as he see the large pile of food on Kevins tray." What" Kevin asks him nonchalantly then sees what naruto is thinking" oh, well im not eating all of this" Kevin says to him." oh yeah who's the rest for then, ryan and Erika have there own trays" naruto points out, which was true they had trays and had a reasonable amount of food, a large quantity but still reasonable." Well konohamaru and company" kevin says to naruto" huh" naruto grunts out." Naruto by the time they get to the front of the line, most of the good stuff will be gone" Kevin reasons with naruto." Well that does make sense, where are they any way" naruto says." They are still on their way down" Ryan says as he eats a onigiri." What's in that one" naruto asks him." eel" ryan says." Nice" naruto responds, they all get to eating except Kevin." Why aren't you eating Kevin" naruto asks him." he being polite and is waiting for your friends to come so they can have first digs" Erika says as she pauses from eating one of her kamameshi." Really, interesting" naruto says." Yeah I know, so naruto where's your room at id liked to visit you while the exam is still going on" Kevin asks him, naruto then pauses on his tendon" I haven't found a room yet" naruto tells him." what have your been doing for the last 2 hours then" he then asks naruto." Talking with my academy instructor" he then says." Ah, perfectly understandable, oh look here they come now" Kevin then says." Ah man look at that line" udon says." And most of the food is gone" moegi then says." Guys I know its seems bad but still we have to work with what's available" konohamaru says to them." Your right konhamaru" moegi then says." Hey konohamaru" naruto shouts to his friend." Hey naruto" he shouts back." Come sit with us, we got some food for you three" he then shouts. Their eyes are then lit with delight" really" udon asks him." really really" naruto answers him. the three then walk to the table and see the mountain of food on Kevins tray" well what are you waiting for, dig in" Kevin says." You sure" moegi asks." Trust me I got extras for you guys" Kevin says to him." why" konohamaru asks him." cause we thought you guys would be at the end, but we didn't think the very end, close to the end but not the very end" ryan says to him near truthfully, ryan and Kevin knew they would be near the end of the line but few of their gazes showed them dead last, so it was a close truth." Ah, well thank you…um" konohamaru then says." Kevin" he then tells him." oh right yeah sorry for forgetting" he then tells him. the three then grab some food from kevins tray and begin to eat, later the three fill up on food" can eat more" udon then says." Me too" moegi states." That was good" konohamaru says." Glad you like it" Kevin says as he eats an onigiri. After the three leave for their bed room as naruto also leaves to find a room. As Kevin continues eating ryan and Erika leave the table" you guys going to bed" he asks them." Yeah, later Kevin" ryans says to him." later ryan" he replies back. Erika then hugs and kisses Kevin before leaving, then as Kevin continues to eat a drop dead gorgeous rock kunoichi walks up to Kevin. Kevin takes notice of her and smiles" its been some time ayumi" Kevin says to her. As he gets up from his chair she hugs and kisses his cheek" yes it has" she tells him." care to sit with me" Kevin asks him." sure" she responds. The two then sit and she takes some rice off kevins tray" haven't eaten" he asks her. "no but I haven't had enough" she says to him." understandable, how's iwagakure treating you" Kevin asks her." Like they treat all their shinobi, hard work, hard training, the elders are dicks, especially the tsuchikage" she says to him." what do you mean" he asks her." Well I got a part time job as his assistant in the office and I have repeatedly caught him staring at my body" she tells him." have you told him to stop" he asks her." Yes, a couple times" she says to him." how often have you caught him" Kevin asks her." About once a week" she tells him." I have an idea on how to solve your problem" Kevin tells her." What is your recommendation Kevin" she asks him." threaten him with a shinobi match" he tells her." Kevin im not sure im strong enough to take a kage on" she tells him." true but it will give you a place in which you can harm him and no one in iwagakura will be pissed at you" Kevin says to her." True,true, so the girl Erika, what is she" ayumi asks him." she is what you used to be to me" Kevin tells her." Has she been given the choice to leave" she then asks him." yes and she willingly stays with me" Kevin answer her." Really, how long has she been with you" she asks him." 7 months and 3 weeks, not counting her as ryan would say" her creation and servitude"" he says to her. Ayumi is stunned at the information." But none of us have lasted that long with you" she then says." True, you, ami, iku, and yuriko were the ones who stayed the longest after Erika of course, about 2 months for each of you right" she asks him." yes" she tells him then hangs her head. Nostalgia then enters her mind as she remembers her time as kevins "cuddle doll"." Thinking about our time together" Kevin asks her." Yes, sometimes I wish I could just stop what im doing and go back into your arms and let you take away my worries, but still im happy and content with my life choice" she then tells him." you know your welcome back at any time and can visit us" Kevin then tells her." True I know, but I haven't been hurt that badly or had much time for myself" she tells him." perfectly understandable ayumi, how are your team mates" he ask her." You already know how they are" she tells him." true but its nice to her it from your perspective" he tells her." And again you already know what that is" she then tells him with a smile." Again true, but I k enjoy hearing your voice" he tells her." Really, above all the others that have come before and after me" she asks him." no, all of your voices I enjoy equally and fairly, but in the future I hope their will be a voice I treasure above all others" he tells her." The voice of your wife I guess" she asks him." you hit the nail right on the head ayumi" he tells her. She snickers a bit" and by the sound of what you told me that voice could be Erika's that you will treasure" she tells him." you think so" he asks her." Kevin come on, she loves you with all her being, stayed with you for almost 3 months, and from what I seen from her is willing to give you her body and something she knows you want in life and cant get with money and power, her hand in marriage and children" she then tells him." you don't think I know that ayumi, she declared her self that she wants to be mine and give me herself and children, and you know those are a couple of the life goals I have, but there have been…." He takes a pause" problems" he then says with a look of sadness and pain on his face. She is then shocked at this" problems" she asks him." well when I ever contemplate asking for her hand in marriage I like choke up inside and feel sick, when I have tried to have sex with her either I don't get erect or have massive mood killing headaches or feel massive pain inside, and it pains me greatly since I can feel lots of feelings for Erika and not just the feels I felt and still feel for you and all the others, but feels of love, passion, romance and many more, and the pain is only escalated by seeing Erika on the bed covering herself with the blanket on the verge of tears since I haven't made love with her and become one with yet, I cant even count the number of nights its happened and im scared ayumi" he tells her scaring her shitless since she has never seen Kevin display fear of any kind" im scared that I could lost her" he tells her." What makes you scared, isn't she basically like the rest of the companions you have made for companionship" she asks him." well actually no" he tells her. She raises her eyebrows in question" how is she different then" she as him." well ryan and kami sensei after I made her asks if they could take a look at her alone so then I complied and after a few minutes of waiting and glowing from the room they told me to come in. when I went in I tried to ask what they did to her before I was stunned when I looked at her for the second time I guess" he then pauses." What did they do" she asks him." they said they put a soul in her body" he tells her." Huh, the rest of us earned ours with your teaches and such" she tells him." true but they put one in her and I have a very strong hunch that the soul they put in her is the match for my soul" he tells her." Huh soul mate" she says to him." pretty sure but it hasn't been confirmed by the two and they aren't telling me" he tells her. She then looks at the table and thinks." You ok ayumi" he asks her." Yes im fine im just thinking at days of old, when I wanted to be yours and give you the gift of children and be one with you" she says to him." that was back then when you still had the servant mentality which has been since replaced" Kevin says to her." True true, but remembering the past does still give comfort in dark hours…. what do think is the reason behind your intimacy problems" she asks him." I think it's due to my um" soul problem"" he says to her." But I thought time would have healed that by now" she tells him." true but from what I see and feel there hasn't been any progress at all since…." He pauses" that night and when ever I ask kami sensei what the problem behind that is he refuses to tell me" he says to her." Well if he wont tell why then it's to protect you then from your self probably" she tells him." well true I can get that but still it would be nice to know" he tells her." and do you know the true extent of the problem Kevin" she asks him." well no, kami sensei limits "that" ability when I try it to see my self but from what I can see there is a lot of damage" he says to her. She then looks at the clock and sees its getting late" well Kevin I have to leave im sorry I cant talk longer" she tells him." that's ok and here" he says as he takes a scroll out, opens it and takes out a bottle" take this" he tells her. She takes it and recognizes it instantly" thanks Kevin, is this alcohol or juice diluted" she asks him." juice diluted" he says to her." That's good don't want any unnecessary hangovers, what percent diluted" she asks him." 91" he tells her." That much huh, bit strong for my tastes, one glass will make me horny all night" she tells him." true, do you have someone you could "enjoy" it with" he asks her." Well there are some girls im sure that I could have fun with, but I have doubts" she says." Girls... Oh I get it, not risking danger are we" he asks her." Yes, I still prefer men though, but with this it doesn't matter" she says." Aren't you risking breaking female hearts though" he asks her." You know damn well the answer to that and my procedure" she says to him." yes I do, you clearly say before any activity that its sex not love but we can still be friends afterward" he says to her. She is dazed by this" uh yes" she says before realizing something" how long have you had receiver tags placed on me" she asks." Since before you left" he tells her. She is shocked by this" so you know everything" she asks him." yes, and by the way, hiroshi from team 6 would be a good match for you" Kevin tells her." Huh that weird gay kid that most of the girls hit on and some of the guys beat up" she asks him." that's the one, and by the way he isn't gay, just shy and he has interest in you" he tells her." Huh really, how big is he" she asks him. Kevin then walks closer to her and whispers in her ear" really, huh you'd think that would show better" she tells him." true, well good night ayumi" he says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek." Later Kevin" she tell him as she walks off. Kevin then finishes his food and heads off to bed. As he gets to his and his team mates room he find Erika bra on the knob.' Haha, guess she wants some "attention" ' he thinks to him self. He opens the door and walks in, then he finds the door to the bedroom he and Erika share, opening that door he finds a naked Erika laying on top of the bed" hey Kevin" she says in very seductive voice." Hey Erika" he says to her walking toward the bed and removing his clothes. He gets to the bed and gets on it with her. They go into a make out session and grope each other until Kevin breaks the kissing" what's wrong Kevin" she asks him." im tired of seeing you in pain cause of my problems" he tells her." I know Kevin but we can work though it together" she tells him." I know but still the pain in your eyes is unbearable so during the matches I decided something and im going though with it no matter how sick my body gets" he tells her. He then takes out a box and then saying with much pause and discomfort" Erika…you..your…your different th…tha….than all the othe…oth…other girls that c…ca…cam….ca..c…came before you so i..i…I have decided t…to..to ask you something" he then opens the box" Erika wi" he stops to violently vomit in a nearby trash can" Erika will" he stops again to vomit again in the trash bag" Erika will you" again he stops to vomit in the trash bag but this time instead one it happening once it is repetitive and soon he finds blood in the vomits" Erika will you marry me" he says to her as he spits up blood. Erika's eye lit up as if all her Christmases and birthdays came at the same time and she quickly kissed him ignoring the blood and knocked him onto the mattress" yes Kevin now and forever and beyond" she tells him as she takes the ring and puts it on her finger, see looks at it and loves it, it has a gold band studded with small diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds it a beautiful pattern of color and light." Where did you get this" she asks him with delight" I made it" he tells her while cleaning the blood off his face and chest." Really" she asks him as he wipes his blood off her face and chest." Yeah" he tells her' oh kami sensei let this plan work, I don't think I could live with my self if something bad happened, man I love her so much' he thinks to him self. Again they go into a make out session before Kevin again breaks the kiss" what's wrong, are you not getting erect" she asks him" well that and" he says before he gets out of bed and searches his pants for a scroll" I don't want to see your beautiful eyes in pain again" he says to her as he opens it and takes out a bottle" Kevin I know you mean well but last time you used that stuff you made a rather large hole in the wall and you cut your self cause of your anger toward yourself" she says to him." true true, but that stuff was at 75 percent dilution, this bottle of lustanal is pure" he tells her. She gapes at him" you serious, you remember what happened when ryan drank a glass of 50 percent diluted don't your" she asks him as he removes the cork" true, but I want the pain in you as a result of my problems to go away" he says to her. He then proceeds to chug the drink straight from the bottle' kami let this work' Erika thinks to her self as he then walks to her and lays him self on the bed.

Ryan is asleep until he then wakes up with a feeling' huh, what is this im sensing' ryan thinks as he gathers charka into his hands. Then a shout is heard from the direction of kevins room" WHAT AM I DOING WRONG AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTHERFUCKER, FUCKING HELL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ' I got my answer' he as he then jumps out of bed and he then turns into a ghost like version of him self and rushes into Kevin and erikas room to find Erika cowering in a corner of the room and a naked Kevin guzzling contents of multiple bottles into his mouth, he then reverts back into his solid form as he eyes Erika" what happened" he asks him assertively her. She looks at him with tears cascading down her face" we were make out and he decided to drink undiluted lustanal so we could make love and he couldn't get erect and went berserk and screamed and started to guzzle more lustanal down" she tells him.' how could this happen, he drinks nearly 17 bottles of the shit undiluted almost every night, there's something she isn't telling me' ryan thinks as he watches Kevin drink more and then opens his eyes, his eyes are lit up with red light and reek of rage and hate' those eyes' ryan thinks as sweat forms on his brow" did he do anything else before that" he asks her." Yes, he….he….he…. he asked me for my hand in marriage" she then tells him increasing her tear output. The expression on ryans face is one of terror' Kevin what have you done' he thinks as he then radiates chakra out of his hands then lunges at Kevin. He attempts to put his hands on kevins head as they fall to the floor" say out of my business demon spawn or you will die" Kevin says in a deep demonic voice." Your business is now my business" he says to him successfully getting his hands on his head. Kevin then screams in pain in the demonic voice. As the time goes by several jounin and chuunin race into the room kunai in hand" what is going on here" on of them asks meanwhile several drop dead gorgeous kunoichi including ayumi crowd behind the ninjas" is he ok" one of them asks in a concerned voice, ryan looks at her and smiles" don't worry he's him self again himiko" he says to her." Now you WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING" ryan shouts to him. Kevin grunts and turns his head to ryan" I thought that with the combination of the two I could finally make love with Erika" he says as he turns his head and cries" it didn't work, in trying to create happiness I created just more pain" he says as he cries more. He then goes into a fetal position" WHY MUST I KEEP DOING THIS TO MY PRECIOUS ONES" he shouts. The ninjas leave and the kunoichi swamp to him touching him to comfort him" its ok Kevin" a mist kunoichi says to him rubbing his ribs" we're here for you" a grass kunoichi says rubbing his back" thanks you girls" he says to them." Your welcome" they all say in unison this is progressing for the worst ryan a voice is heard in ryans head' no shit, how has the conical taken his attempt to heal his soul' ryan asks the voice. Not well to say the least, we can't keep delaying this the voice says to him.' true kami sensei we can't do it any longer with the events that have come to pass' ryan thinks to him. True, if he can't satisfy his wife… I don't want to think of what could happen, but at least he will be happy when everything is better he says to ryan.' Yes they will sensei, yes they will' he says to him as he looks at Kevin being smothered by the kunoichi don't you just want to join in that pg 14 orgy he then asks ryan.' Yes and no, im happy with tayuya but that does look enjoyable' he thinks to him. well later ryan see you later he then says to him.' later kami sensei' ryans thinks to him. The rest of the night after the kunoichi's leave is spent alone for Kevin sitting in the corner naked thinking about what happened then falling asleep, for Erika alone on the bed looking at her engagement ring and thinking about her fiancé, for ryan more sleep after he returned to his room.

In the morning Kevin after he woke up showered and got dressed as Erika then took a shower, Kevin then decided to peep on Erika in the shower. After a couple minutes of showering Erika noticed Kevin was watching her, then she decided to give him a show and did multiple poses while washing herself in front of Kevin who now knew she knew he was there, Kevin then walked forward and started to scrub her back for her and then washed her hair after she handed him the shampoo and conditioner" are you ok Erika" he asks her as she rinses her hair out" im fine why" she asks him." physically and mentally I can see that but what about" he says as he reaches around her and places his hand on her heart" in here" he says to her. She then places her hand on his" bad ive been feeling pain for so long" she tells him." I know I know Erika but soon that will all change, I can feel it" her tells her." I know Kevin" she turns around to face Kevin and kisses him" I know" she says to him as they continue kissing.

'How on earth can this happen' tsunade thought to herself as she saw the results of the first day of the second exam." How can exactly half of all the genin left from the first exam pass the first, on the first day" she says to anko who had told her what happened." Our intelligence says that a team of genin from the kemurigakure had intervened to increase the output of the exam" she says to tsunade." May I see their files" she asks her. Anko the places them on the desk, she then opens the files then realizes something" these are fake" she says out loud." What" anko dumbfoundly asks her." It's a bit tricky to see but I can tell these are fake records" tsunade says to anko." Find me these genin and have them report to here" she tells anko." Right" she says before body flickering out of the office.' Who are they, huh this Ryan looks kind of cute with the ears' she thinks to her self as she looks at his picture.' Her breasts rival mine' she thinks as she looks at Erika's picture' no way those are real' she thinks as she closes the files." What a day" she thinks to herself.

Kevin, Ryan and Erika are playing poker in their room together as they hear a knock on the door" come on in" Kevin shouts to the person knocking. Anko then enters the room" the hokage wants to see all three of you in her office immediately" she says to them. They then get up out of their seats" you ready Erika" she says her. She then clutches his arm to her body" ready as ill ever be" she says to him with a smile, the three then vanish in front of ankos eye. She is amazed" what the…I guess they left to see her" she says as she leaves the room" I wonder if there's leftover dango in the mess hall" she says walking down the hall way.

"Mmm jiraiya" tsunade says as her unknowing of the three in front of her desk. Jiraiya continues to pleasure his wife neck before tsunade tries to push him off" stop it jiraiya your going to give me a hickey" she says to him" that's the idea" he says in a lecherous way" oh jiraiya" she moans to him. The three then look at each other in silence then do a round of rock paper scissors with Ryan as the victor. Then he proceeds to clear his throat. Doing this makes tsunade glance at their direction and realize what's going on" jiraiya stop" she tells him in a panic" what's the problem honey" he asks her." We have company" she says to him nudging her head toward the three" oh okay honey" he says to her with a blush. He then steps aside to let tsuande back into her chair" ok, I know your records are fake and I want answers" she tells them." Hmm 3 months" Kevin says silently." What was that" tsuande asks him." 3 months, I've been counting the time it would take for officials to see that the records and documents were fake, and surprisingly it took a while even though we intentionally made alterations to make it look fake" Kevin says to her." Oh" she says to him, she is amazed at what he is saying" ok then what are your true villages then" she asks them" kirigakure but it really is my home, I was taken out and raised by my sensei for basically all my life" Ryan tells her." Ok Ryan is it" she asks him." correct" he tells her." Ok then Erika" she says to her." Yes lady hokage" she asks her" your village" she says to her." I wasn't born in a shinobi village, I was born in the home of our sensei" she tells her." Are you his child" she asks her." No" she tells her." Oh ok, now you Kevin" she tells him." my village" he asks her as she then nods." Well, im not going to tell you yet" he says to her." What are you a missing nin then" she asks him." no no, I never went to the academy" he tells her" they think im dead, that I died in a fire, and have been dead for almost ten years" he tells her." What happened" she then asks him. Kevin then feels a resurgence of memories and a cold chill down his spine" I don't want to talk about it yet, too much pain but in time I will tell you and others the village of my birth and that I still hold dear to me" he says to her. She looks blankly at him" ok and for the mean time I will let you three continue the exams and please stop interfering, we already have to have two or three rounds of preliminary exams before the main one" she tells them." Relax tsunade we stopped meddling in that affair after the last round of our forest tournament" Kevin tells her." Well that's goo… excuse me" she says as she then dashes into a room which is revealed to be a bathroom as she opens the door. Then vomiting sounds are heard from the room after the door closes. A minute later tsunade leaves the bathroom" sorry about that, morning sickness" she tells them." Well then congratulations lady tsunade" Erika tells her." Why thank you" she says to her." You three may leave now" she says to them. As they then exit the door tsunade sits on her desk with jiraiya sitting next to her. He then places his hands on her navel rubbing it around" you excited jiraiya" she asks her husband" more than you could ever imagine, but I dread that you might kill me when you go into labor" he tell her." What makes you say that" she asks him." I have heard a lot of stories about women in labor and stuff they say to their husband's when in labor, death threats and body manipulations, I hear one story were one women threatened to cut his balls off with a coat hanger" jiraiya tells her." Well jiraiya I think I may emotionally hurt you but I doubt I wuld physically harm you" she says to him." but you are tsunade remember when I tried to peep on you and you sent me back about 100 meters and nearly killed me and that was some peeping tom shit imagine what could happen with multiple child birth tsunade" jiraiya says to her. She then pauses at what he said" your right" she says to him." don't worry jiraiya we'll think of something" she tells him." I hope so tsunade" he says as he then bends his head and kisses her navel as she blushes, then he shifts his head to see her face" I hope so" he says to her as she begins to play with his hair.

Later all the genin who passed the second exam were told that since half the genin made it thourgh on the first day the remaining days would be spent as preliminary rounds. On the first day the first rounds were so and so, the best matches of them were victories by drop dead gorgeous kunoichi that made the victory look easy." She is hot" some random genin shouts as a leaf kunoichi naruto never saw before leaves the arena' he right, man this room has so many memories 'naruto thinks as memories from the last time he was in the room flood into his mind, and as he remembered hinatas match with neji he threw up in his mouth a little." Next match" genma then shouts as names flash on the screen. It then stops at Ryan** ketsuekinekoakuma and Shoko Doraitsuchi." Uh" ryan groans as he walks away whats wrong ryan Kevin asks in his mind.' I don't feel much like battle ing' ryan responds. just scare most of the people here pissless and they wont want to fight you Kevin says to him.' whats your recommendation' ryan asks him. How about some nonlethal blood drowning Kevin says in his head. 'That should be sufficient' ryan says to him. then ryan walks on to the arena floor, as he gets there he meets shoko, a sand genin with large club strapped onto his back" ok then begin" genma says to them. Shoko starts by throws shuriken at ryan who then blocks then with this hand knocking them to the ground. Shoko proceeds to remove his club and swings it aimlessly at ryan who dodges it effortlessly. Then what happen shocks everyone except Kevin Erika and several kunoichi. Ryan then jumps up but also brings up some of the floor; the chunk taken is a cylindrical in shape, about 5 feet in diameter and 7 feet deep. When the chunk is fully out of its hole ryan then back flips but the rock is still on his feet until he is parallel to the floor and the rock it released from his feet at is flying toward Shoko. He then dodges it with much effort.' Prefect' ryan thinks to him self. As shoko walks toward ryan he shouts to him" is that the best you got". Then chains come out of the hole and bind Shoko, then they proceed to drag him into the hole. When he is in the hole ryan then walks to then edge. Then he kneels down and grabs a struggling shoko and pulls him up so they are face to face." If that was the best I got then I would be an embarrassment to myself, my friends, my sensei, and everyone else important to me" ryan says to him. ryan then takes out the blood filled syringe" what's that" shoko asks him." a method in which eases my preferred justu , and saves resources" he then says to him." 1/15 should be enough" ryan then says pushing out the drop sizes out of the syringe and lets it drop into the hole. As it hits the floor spouts of blood come out of the walls of the hole and fill it up to about 5 inches from then top" what are you going to do" he asks ryan with fear in his eyes" you should have guessed that by now" ryan says to him as he then releases shoko into the blood filled pit. Shoko when the pit was first filled he was only soaked to about his waist while he was be held by ryan but he became fully submerged when ryan let him go. As ryan sees bubbles surface he plunges his hand down and grabs shokos hair." Please don't, have mercy" shoko begs him as he looks at ryan. The entire audience except for Kevin cringes at the sight of a blood covered shoko, some even throw up. " I cant not give you your request" ryan says to him before he then shoves his head bellow the surface. The next few minutes are filled with ryan repeatedly dunking shoko in the blood pool, shoko repeatedly tried to beg ryan to stop to no prevail, much of the audience had vomited their breakfasts by now except Kevin Erika naruto and several drop dead gorgeous kunoichi." Stop please, im begging you from the bottom of my soul" shoko says to ryan. Ryan could see with his eyes that its was true, then got a fun idea he could toy with" listen shoko, im not going to stop dunking you and these chains aren't breaking any time soon so you might as well drink the blood to ease your suffering" he says to him. Everyone in the room except Kevin and ryan threw up at hearing this. Shoko again was dunked under the blood' he is right, that's the only way to save my self now he wont let me surrender' he thinks to himself as he lets some of the tormenting blood in his mouth' tastes like iron and pain' he thinks as he gulps. Ryan watches as the bubbles stop coming to the surface is he actually doing it Kevin asks in ryans head' I believe so' he thinks as he lifts shoko up from the surface. Ryan then punches his stomach making him throw up the blood. Everyone is shocked at this since they think he injured him." so you did drink some of it" he says as he looks at him. then he raises him up more so their eyes contact" do you give up" he asks him." YES YES YES YES I SURRENDER JUST END THE TORMENT" he shouts to him. genma hearing this reacts" winner ryan kitsuekinekoakuma" he says. The blood in the pit and on shoko disappears and the chunk then flies back into the hole. Shoko looks at this and sees ryan walking off" So it was genjustu all along" he shouts to him with hope in his voice. Ryan then turns and makes eye contact" no it was real, every bit of it" ryan says as Kevin then throws down a shoebox sized box to ryan. Ryan catches it without looking" take this it will help your sanity recover from the experience" ryan says to him ryan then places the box on the ground and nudges it to shoko and walks away. Shoko then takes the box holding it for dear life as he is escorted out by medics. The screen is again flashing with names and stops at taku sen and Kevin. The two then walk onto the arena, taku is a grass genin with 2 foot hand claws." Begin" genma says. As taku takes a stance he looks at Kevin who is unaffected by the claws" what's wrong too scared to show fear" he asks him." I have no fear from you what so ever so how about a deal, we each do a justu or something and use it against the other, ill even let you go first if you wish" Kevin says to him." ha you get you self a deal" he says as he does some hand signs" ninja art: blade manipulation" he shouts. The blades on his claws change, the outside ones retract and the middle ones grow." Now take this" he shouts as he charges Kevin and then scissors cuts kevins head off. The crowd is stunned as Kevin never even flinched as the stack came. As the head rolls on the floor taku jumps up and down" yes I won bitch woho" he shouts in delight.' Hey ryan what do you say about the ten dragon orbs as my justu for this' Kevin thinks to ryan. go for it man, he'll already have shit himself by seeing you get your head back on ryan says in his head.' Excellent point I'll do it.' Kevin responds to him." winner..." genma starts to say." Hold on there genma" Kevin says to him. taku and the crowd just stare at kevins head as he continues talking" Im still in this" he says as his body nonchalantly walks to his head and picks it up and holds it above the neck. Then a red mist appears in the space between the head and neck and turns into a flowing stream of blood. His arms lower his head onto his body and Kevin then moves his head around" everything's ok" he then says." How did you…" taku starts to ask before Kevin cuts him off." Lets keep that at a justu I know" Kevin then says to him. nodding aimlessly Taku then says" ok"." Now its my turn" Kevin says as he raises his forearms to about nipple height, then marble sized orbs form on each finger, each a different color, on his right hand red, dark blue, brown, sky blue, and yellow. On his left hand the colors are black, white, gray, dark brown and one was transparent. Then he moves them together and floats them on his right hand while the spin in a clockwise circle." You may want to step back about 100 feet" Kevin says to taku who then does that but runs. Then Kevin tosses the orbs into the air and they then rocket out of the circle. The brown one goes into the ground, sky blue stays in the air as does the gray and white and the rest hover over the ground. Then a rumble is heard from bellow. Then out of the floor a large reptilian foot is seem emerging then a body and eventually a whole wingless dragon about 20 feet in height, then the other orbs start to react. The red orb then shoots out flames which then take a dragon appearance before disintegrating, the yellow orb then emits lighting which then forms into a dragon also. Later as all the orbs activate a total of ten dragons are seen." Like them, their elements are earth, fire, wind, water, lighting, metal, ice, wood, smoke and cloud" Kevin tells him. The crowd is in awe of the dragons." If you want you can fight one of them but I will warn you each one is capable of massacring armies of jounin ninja" Kevin tells him." I'll pass, I surrender" he then tells him." ok then have a nice day" Kevin says to him as his dragons then vanishes except for the wood, ice, metal, earth, and water ones. The earth one goes back into the floor and becomes one with it again, the ice one jumps into the air and smashes its self when it hits the floor, the wood and metal ones go into a corner and lay down and disintegrate, the metal one into a pile of weapons and the wood one into various wooden objects. As the two walk back to their teams everyone looks at kevin' what is he' tsunade thinks to herself. The rest of the matches were uneventful for the most part, the most interesting ones after the blood bath and dragon creation was narutos match with a rock genin which ended with him getting knocked out across the room with by a rasengan. Then there was konohamarus match, pretty much the same as in the forest but the opponent was male so he did double knock out girls instead of guys, the male crowd was enjoying the show and was sad it had to stop but then was happy again as they watched all the drop dead gorgeous kunoichi including Erika win easily. The rest of the matches were same old same old.**

**The following days were pretty much the same except no one wanted to fight ryan or Kevin since everyone was scared of their abilities that had been shown and people were queasy on fight Erika, naruto didn't know what that was about but from seeing her fights she used many e through a rank justu, and one fight see said she was bored then she exposed her breasts to her male opponent and kicked his nuts while he was traced the roundhouse kicked his head while on the ground, all in one minute. Off the arena most of the males except naruto was envious of all number of females Kevin had in his company during meals, basically every drop dead gorgeous kunoichi sat with him and Kevin during meals talking about their matches and such and the gorgeous kunoichi that didn't sit with him sat near him and glanced at him. Naruto then got the idea they were all former cuddle dolls of Kevin's but restrained himself from asking him.**

**At the end of the preliminaries a total of 34 genin made it, the finals consisted of naruto, ryan, Kevin, Erika, konohamarus team, kevins 4 genin teams, hanabi hyuga, a kunoichi of kirigakure and all of the drop dead gorgeous kunoichi. The drawings were so that the first match naruto had was against konohamaru, kevins was udon, ryan had moegi. After hearing the conflict with allies' speech from tsunade naruto went home to his harem who unknown to him had a surprise waiting for him in their bedroom.**

**"well what do you think hinata" sakura asks hinata while trying on some pink lingerie." Very nice" hinata says as she then takes some lavender lingerie out a bag she's holding." Well don't be shy hinata its not like I haven't seen you in the nude before" sakura says to her. Hinata then blushes at this and removes her clothes and underwear to try on her lingerie. As she looks in the mirror she enjoys how she looks, her outfit is a perfectly in between too revealing and modest" do you think naruto will like it" she asks sakura." Hinata we picked these out just your naruto if you remember right, we didn't spend an entire day in a lingerie store looking at stuff while also looking at a picture of his for nothing" kyu chan then says to her." I guess your right" she says as she blushes a bit." Hinata your going to have to stop blushing your else your going to be blushing during pregnancy" kyu chan says to her. Sakura and hinata blush at the thoughts of being pregnant by naruto." Why exactly do you" say sakura asks her as she removes her clothes." Well the way I think of it, it would be hard to be pregnant and not be reminded of the father of it, unless you didn't know him of course" kyu chan says to them." True that can happen but if your pregnant you do remember the male if you know him but you also think of the baby or babies in your womb" sakura says to her. Hinata then rubs her navel" do you think naruto wants boys or girls" hinata asks them as kyu chan finishes putting on her orange lingerie. The three wonder this before they hear a voice from behind them" both if my lovely lady are up for the task". The three then turn to see naruto entering the bedroom." We would be happy to give you as many children as you want naruto" hinata says to him." within our terms of course" sakura reminds him." how could I not forget, equal or close amount for each of you and I have to love them equal, the first one may be hard to abide by but the second wont be a problem since I will love them will all my heart and soul" naruto says to them." Oh naruto" they say in unison as the four make their way toward their bed.**


	6. THe fighting spirit and happiness

The Angels of Konoha part six c

The fighting spirit and happiness of a tortured soul

'Thoughts'

[Inner self

Demon

Voice in head 

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here. The # 15 and Mr Asshole series is owned by my friend Ryan who's last name I will keep private for various reason, and his series isn't available to the publics eye.

As naruto began undressing for a night of fun with his fiancés a great pain erupts through his entire being." AAAAHHHHHH" he screams in pain. The girls freak out as their fiancé falls to the ground." Whats happening to naruto" sakura says in a panic." His bloodline limit is activating" a voice is hear from behind them. The girls then turn and see Kevin and ryan in the doorway of the bedroom. The girls unsuccessfully attempt to cover them selves with their arms." Relax we are here to help naruto not to peep on you three, and its not like we haven't seen female bodies before" Kevin says as he removes the cloak he wearing and reveals his outfit, he wearing a pair of black shinobi pants that reach his shins, a green mesh tank top that goes to mid thighs, around his neck he wears a sliver chain with a silver cross about a inch and half long and an inch across and he's wearing black sandals." That's better" Kevin says as he puts it on a coat rack nearby." Ok, you three please leave the room while ryan and I work on naruto so his bloodline limit can activate and he can live" Kevin says to them. The girls are in shock as their fiancé continues to scream in pain" you mean he could die" hinata asks him." yes he can and please leave the room, but I think you should dress your selves first" Kevin says to them. They remember their lingerie and snatch some of their clothes and run out of the room all the while hearing the deafing cries of their beloved.

4 hours after long deafening screams and flashes of light from the room a silence fills the air. As the girls fear the worst Kevin exits the room" you can go see him now" he tells them. Feeling relieved the three rush into the room and see naruto drinking some water as ryan walks away from the room" how is he" sakura asks him." he's fine, just needs some rest for a few hours" ryan tells him." will he be ok by tomorrow " hinata asks him." yes, why do you asks" ryan asks her." Our weddings is tomorrow" kyu chan says to him." really, sounds fun, mind if we come" Kevin asks them politely." Sure I guess just bring a gift" sakura says to them as another idea pops in their head" one for each of you" she then says. Kevin shrugs his shoulders" not going to be a problem" he then tells her as he hands her a bottle" give him a cup of this every half hour till its gone, it will help heal him physically" Kevin says to her. Ryan then looks at his watch" Kevin it's almost noon" he tells him." ok ryan, later you three" he says to them as he gets his cloak and carries it out. In a few minutes sakura pours out the prescribed amount of the bottles contents into a glass which naruto reluctantly drank" this shit is horrible" naruto says." Well too bad Kevin said it would help you so drink it" sakura says to him. naruto then drinks the rest of the cups worth." Good and only 4 more cups to drink" sakura then tells him." so naruto what are you doing for a bachelor party" sakura asks him." I didn't plan on having one since most of my friends and myself are very young, it still surprises me hiashi wanted the wedding so soon" naruto says to her." Me too, but I guess he wants to see hinata happy or something" sakura says as hinata walks in the room." What are you guys talking about" she asks them." Our father and our wedding soon, I felt it strange that it was so soon and we are still 15" naruto says to her." I'm confused by it too but when I ask him why we're getting married so soon he changes subject, leaves and goes into his den and drinks sake" hinata says to them." Really" kyu chan asks as she walks in the room." Yeah, I heard about from neji and a saw it myself" hinata tells her." Interesting, what do you recommend we do about that hinata" kyu chan asks her." Well at the moment my information about the matter says he is drinking responsibly and a reasonable amount" she says to them." Ok then" sakura says to her." You girls excited about tonight" she then asks them." Not as excited as I am about tomorrow" hinata says to her. The three then giggle as naruto takes interest" what are your plans" he asks them." We're bachelorette party with the other girls in town" sakura says to him." what are you all going to do" he asks them as he drinks some water. Kyu chan gets a naughty idea" we're going to have an orgy" she says to him. naruto immediately sits up and sit out the water in his mouth" YOUR GOING TO HAVE A WHAT" he shouts to her." Haha fooled you" she says as sakura and hinata laugh too. Naruto dumbfounded lays back down on the bed and joins the laughter" no seriously what are you going to do" he asks her." I think partying at a hotel suite" kyu chan then says to him." you think" naruto asks her." I don't know the specific details pretty much just what Shizune told us" she says to him." Shizune" he asks her." Yes, she the one planning out the party" she then tells him." oh ok" he says to her. Naruto then looks at the clock and realizes its time for more of the drink from hell" uh" is all he can muster." Time to take your medicine naruto" sakura shouts to him from the bathroom" uh…we don't even know if it is medicine sakura" naruto shouts back to her." To bad, I have noticed your well being get better with each passing drink" she then shouts to him." how do we know if its not just time and the kyuubi chakra that's healing me" he then shouts to her." We don't but later I'm going to take a small sample of the stuff and analyze it back at the lab in the hospital" sakura says to him as she exits the bathroom." Uh" he says as he then takes the bottle, pours out the prescribed amount of liquid and drinks the crap.' Well least tonight will be fun' he thinks as he puts the bottle down.

That night naruto goes to the "surprise" bachelor party jiraiya planned for him. naruto was in shock and some disgust, there was strippers, alcohol, and gambling there, a lot of the older men naruto knew such as iruka, kakashi, genma, guy, hiashi, and such were enjoying them selves as naruto noticed flashes from behind him. as he turned around he saw more familiar faces, shino, shikamaru, choji, neji, lee, and the others he knew were crowding a buffet table nearby" hey guys" he says to them." Hey" he respond dully to him." not enjoying your self eh naruto" kiba asks him." id rather watch my fiancés dance then those ladies" naruto says as he takes a seat next to naruto." You weren't like this at jiraiyas bachelor party" shino states." Yeah, but then it wasn't my wedding" naruto says to him." true but I think your future wives would want you to enjoy this night within reason of course" shino says to him." true, what do you guys want to do" naruto asks them." I want to get close to the strippers but im nervous" kiba says to him." really kiba" shino asks his friend." Yeah" he then says as he watches them continue their siren dance." Then go to them, I don't think they would care much as long as don't touch them the wrong way and if they get money from spectators" naruto tells him as he then lifts kiba off and pushes him toward the strippers. He at first is reluctant but manges his way to them as the rest of the younger men play cards and drink some light alcohol." Hey naruto" neji speaks up as he then shuffles the deck" how did you sort out the virginal loss problem between you and your fiancés" he asks him. Everyone at the table stares at naruto for an answer." Well neji" naruto begins as he puts don't his light beer" as you can assume they all wanted my virginity which I would obliged but I would feel bad not giving it to the others, so I thought up a good compromise to help settle the argument" he then tells them." What" they ask him." we agreed that one will get my virginity, one on our wedding night, and the last one will bare child first" he tells them. They are stunned at this" so ingenious, so whats the order that they are in" neji asks him. naruto then shows his fox grin to them" im not telling you, but if you want you could bet on it" naruto tells them. They groan as he denys telling them the order of the compromise" I bet the order is kyu chan, sakura and hinata" shino says" mines hinata, sakura, and kyu chan" shikamaru says. The others gives their suggestions and the fun continues be is later interrupted by a very drunk jiraiya who tries to feel up one of the strippers who he keeps mistaking calls tsunade. After that episode the party slows down a bit and naruto finds himself enjoying it more. He has some beer and watches a stripper for a bit but stops since he can't stop thinking about his future wives. Then he goes to one of the gambling tables and has a lucky winning streak and is stopped by the table operator cause he was winning too much. As naruto is sitting in a chair after his third han chou table he is confronted by two familiar faces" hello naruto" a person says to naruto. Naruto looks up a sees a cloakless Kevin holding a beer and ryan who isn't holding anything." Hello Kevin ryan, you know I don't think I have seen without a cloak more than once" he says to Kevin." Yeah and I doubt you will see me in that thing anymore, I no longer have need to wear it, any way enough of me lets hear about you" he says as he and ryan sit down." Well what can I say, tomorrow im marring the three most beautiful girls in the world and I couldn't be happier" naruto says as he drinks more of his beer" well what about children" Kevin asks him. naruto then stops drinking" that would make me the happiest man on this earth but the girls and I decided that we will wait before going over that milestone in our lives, we are very young as it is, most ninja are in intimate relationships in their late teens and marry in their early twenties, but since we are getting married tomorrow me and the girls decided to wait sometime before we do that" naruto says to him." yes it would seem a bit soon to have children since you three are only….15 right" ryan asks him." yeah ,but we are getting near our 16th birthdays in a few months" naruto says to him." well that's nice to know, Kevin and Kevin are turning 17 soon though" ryan says to him as they hear a delightful shout, the three then face to see hiashi get on one of the platforms and dance with one of the strippers flailing some of her clothing over his head."uh, hes going to my father-in-law and he does that" naruto says." Yes this behavior is ill advised, he highly looks down at people that he knows has done that, I think a talk with him is in order" Kevin says as he walks over to hiashi. The two watch as he gets his attention and tries to get him down , then watch him protest and then watch Kevin get on the platform and then grab hiashi by the waist and haul him over his shoulder, then he gets some money out and apologize to the stripper before giving it to her. Then he jumps down the platform and walks back to naruto and ryan" let me down you party pooper" hiashi says to Kevin as he tries to get off him." cant do that hiashi, your behavior back there is unexpected of you and your embarrassing your self and not giving a positive image of your self and family" Kevin says to him." all true but this is a happy time" he then tells him." this is a precursor of the happiness that will fall on many residents of konohagakure, and some more than others, tomorrow shall dwarf this little party for years to come" Kevin says to him." come on ryan I think a private chat with hiashi is in order her" he says to ryan." Yes I think your right, sorry naruto have to leave you at the moment" ryan says to him." no problem, ill be here when you get back" naruto says to them as they then leave where naruto was sitting. In a private room nearby Kevin walks in it with hiashi in tow followed by ryan. After they close the door behind them Kevin then takes hiashi off his shoulder." Now hiashi what do you have to say for yourself" Kevin asks him." well im celebrating many things at once" he says to him." like what" Kevin asks." Well the party for one, the wedding of my eldest daughter, and the peace of mind that I will have a honorable and dignified death" hiashi says to him. The two remain in silence for a minute." Im free and clear of the other end right" he asks with worry in his voice." Not totally hiashi, wh…" Kevin pauses as he sees hiashi have a silent nervous breakdown" is it not enough that I let her marry so young, is it not enough that im using hyuga wealth to pay for the wedding is it not…." He pauses as ryan then slaps hiashi who then falls to the floor." Calm the fuck down hiashi" ryan says to him. hiashi then presses his hand on his red cheek. Kevin then squats down on the floor" yes hiashi you still have that cloud above your head, but your efforts haven't been in vain, when we told you're your two possible fates at the time the chance of either happening was 50. Now the chance of the elderly death is now an 85 while the rape death is now a 15, and if things go good in the future you should be looking at a 5 chance of the rape death" Kevin says to hiashi. Hiashi takes this in and calms down greatly" so in essence I am free and clear" he asks them." All a matter of perspective but yeah kind of" Kevin says to him." true true" he says as he begins to walk to the door." You know one of those strippers seems familiar" hiashi says to them." That would be anko" Kevin says to him. hiashi then pauses" anko…anko mitarashi" he asks them." The very same" ryan says to him." whys she stripping" he asks them." Disposable income and it makes her feel sexy" Kevin says to him." oh, which one is she" he then asks." The one you were dancing with" ryan says to him." really, it's a good disguise" hiashi says to him." ankos a good ninja" Kevin says." Yeah, you think she would have a boyfriend" hiashi says to him." she will get one soon" Kevin then tells him." really, more future sight I guess" hiashi asks him." you could say that" Kevin says to him." who" hiashi then asks." Kakashi hatake" he then answers him." hehe, how are they going to get together" hiashi wonders out loud." When they leave they will get very drunk and make their way to his apartment for a night of drunken sex, then in the proceeding days they will get close to each other, then their relationship will get cemented after a month of being together" Kevin then says." Let me guess, pregnancy" hiashi then says." You hit the nail on the head hiashi" Kevin says to him." will telling him this make a difference" hiashi asks." I doubt it, we have seen that in some gazes , but most of the time he's too drunk to take it seriously most of the time" Kevin says to him." and besides why stop it they will be very happy together" Kevin says." Yes love can take many forms, old man old woman, young women older man, noble and peasant, yes many forms." Hiashi says out loud." Come lets get back and party responsibly" ryan then says." Do any of the other strippers have intimate relationships, cause I don't want to ogle a woman if shes already taken" he then asks." The blond one is single at the moment" Kevin says to him." good then, ill be on my way" hiashi then says." Remember man, party responsibly" ryan says to him." I will" he then says as he exits the room." Well you going back" Kevin asks as he begins to leave the room." No ill stay here a bit" he then replies." Ok then, later" Kevin says as he gets to the door." Later" ryan replies as he then leaves.' sensei' ryan then says in his head. Ready to discuss the matters at hand he asks him.' yes sensei' ryan replies. Then a gray figure appears in sitting in the lotus postion midair, it has the outline of a man but an extraodinary man to say the least as his features except his outline, which is larger than kevins( kevins a bit bigger than ryan) ryan then kneels on the floor with his left hand behind his back and his right knuckles on the floor." Hello sensei" ryan greets him." you and Kevin know you don't need to do that anymore, both of your abilities no longer rival mine" he then says to him." true the time when you could give us a good fight is long gone, but enough reminiscing on the past, we have things to discuss" ryan says as he gets up from the floor and sits on a nearby couch." What do you want to discuss first kami sensei" ryan asks him." you know what, the healing of kevins soul" he then says to ryan, His voice is dominating but has empathic traits in it." Yes we cant delay that any longer, but how, his mind and power have blocked at attempts so far to let us heal his soul, and I don't think we can take him tring to heal it by force, last time he nearly endangered the lives of millions if not billions of innocent people" ryan then says." He knows that all too well as us and the conical does" he then says to ryan." is conical the still trying to have somewhat of a thing they can call control of us" he asks his sensei." Yes they are I feel, even though they never had control over you two" he then says to ryan." Yes but Kevin has bent him self to their will more than me, but still not that much, have they decided a "punishment" for Kevin of the proposal night" ryan asks him." they feel that wont be necessary since Kevin regretted that deeply" he says to ryan." Yeah, but least he can forgive himself for doing that" ryan then says." Yes he has, but were betting off subject, what proposals do you have for the necessary soul healing" he asks ryan." Well a fight could work, we could find a way to have him remove his chakra vortex's and find a way to suppress his mind and logic, but that seems impossible, he would never let go of that much power in a fight between us, and hes the only one who could make a mind seal note that could work against him, it seems hopeless" ryan then says with his head hung." Not quite" he then says to ryan." Yes Kevin would never ever remove his chakra vortex's in a fight against either of us, and hes the only one who can make those seals and notes, but Kevin has been one to do what his sensei requests of him" he then suggests to ryan." What are you thinking sensei" ryan asks him." well im thinking we could heal his soul while he fights naruto uzumaki" he then says." Even without our vortex's Kevin and I can easily defeat you with your chakra vortex's activated, how can we do that when its naruto hes fighting" ryan ask him." the sharmana beads can aid in that" he then says to him." you are right but the difference in their power is still too great" ryan then says." The emotion effect will be a great aid in this goal" he then says to ryan." What do you suggest sensei" ryan asks him." when Kevin fights naruto, tell him to have naruto think he killed his wives, then do something a bit grotesque with the "remains" then a grand battle shall ensue between the two" he then says." That would be good, but the only way naruto and Kevin could fight at the soonest were everything will be at its easiest is the last match at the chuunin tournament" ryan says to him." exactly, I think it would be best for you to "lose" to Kevin so he can fight naruto and "kill" his wives and later we can heal that shattered soul of his" he then says." Seems like a great plan, do you think Kevin will find out about it and take action" ryan asks his sensei." I doubt it, Kevin respects our privacy enough to not use his omniscience abilities to see our private manners much, I know we are the only two he does that on' he then says.' true, but only in our private manners, its interesting that we don't do that" ryan says." Yes we don't have respect on that manner" he then says." Ok then, how will we execute the plan" ryan asks." Well…" he says as they hear the door creak and Kevin is seen partially" I know everything that went on in the room, I will go along with everything, im tired of not pleasing, and hurting Erika and my precious ones, and before you say anything, my view of private manners include bedroom business, and bathroom business so don't ride my ass about using omniscience abilities on "Private manners" later sensei" he says as he kneels down the same way ryan did before and then gets up and leaves and then closes the door and rejoins the party. The two remain silent for a bit" well that problems solved" ryan says." Yes it does, well not much reason to stay longer, later ryan" he then says as he fades away." Later sensei" ryan says before he fully fades away. The rest of the night consited of the same old at a large party except for a few minor details, hiashi didn't party irresponsibly, kakashi left with one of the strippers soon after kami left the room, kiba got throw out for touching a stripper who he correctly suspected to be ayame only later to get back in and later ogle another stripper, and naruto was finally banned from all the tables after winning a most of the money that was there which was more than what tsunade was ever loaned and won combined. Also that night Kevin promised Erika everything will be better and tried very hard to make out passionately with her despite him coughing up a lot of blood.

The following day in konohagakure was one for most that of disbelief and a select few happiness and for four happiness and bliss so pure on this earth you'd think it was heaven. The three brides got ready in a large room in the uzumaki complex. Each of the brides beauty added to the beauty of their dresses, each costumed designed for them, each thought the others were very beautiful and they thought so would their husband to be." Today's the day huh" hiashi says as he approaches hinata in her gown" yes it is daddy" she says to him." if know if you want you can delay this for sometime, I just thought marring you to him so soon would help my own problems" he says to her as he looks at her in a mirror. The statement is caught by the brides and they turn and face him." what problems" the three ask him." I don't want to talk about it yet" hiashi says will some pain in his voice. The three then look at each other" well we could ask naruto what he thinks of that" sakura asks him." yes that would be a good source of action" kyu chan says." No" hinata then says outloud" we are already here and everyone is waiting, espescally naruto" hinata says to them." I know hinata, this was really good when it was proposed that the date be so early, but are we really ready to marry each other" sakura asks her." I feel so sakura" hinata says to her." Father" hinata says to him." yes honey" he asks her." Could you tell naruto that he has the option of delaying the marriage if he isn't ready yet" she says to him." yes honey I will" he says as he exits the room." Do you think naruto will delay the wedding, all the people we know are here, even the moon countries royal family is here, not to mention gaara and sasuke" kyu chan says to her." Why is he here" hinata asks her." Hes narutos best man im told" she says to her." But inst he a missing nin still" sakura asks him." yes but tsunade is allowing him to be in Konohagakure for the duration of the wedding, I think he wants to see if the "rumors" were true" kyu chan says to her." What rumors" sakura asks her." That your marrying him and that naruto is polygamous" she says to her." Do you think he will be surprised" she asks her." I don't know" she then says.

In other room in the complex naruto gets in his tuxedo and thinks about the event to come' so this is it, why am I stressing so much' he thinks to himself. Then a knock is hear on his door" come on in" he says. Hiashi then walks in and then stands behind naruto" feeling good" he asks him." yes and no" he tells him." you know you can delay this if you wanted to, the girls wont mind" hiashi tells him." why wasn't it your idea for this early a marriage" naruto says to him." true but I thought in by doing this I would prevent something terrible happening, but recently I have learned that doing this necessary and that though I still there is still a chance that the terrible thing could happen, the likely hood of it happening isn't as great as it once was, so I feel that putting the date for the marriage may have been a bad idea, but in the end this is your decision naruto" hiashi tells him. naruto takes a second to reflect on what hiashi told him, then after considering all factors he felt he came to a wise decision." The wedding will continue Hiashi, even though we are young, our love is strong and true and so it will not matter when we marry" he says to him." very well, the ceremony will continue" hiashi says to him." hiashi" naruto says to him." yeah" he asks naruto." Will the wedding be a western style like tsunades was or Japanese traditional" he asks him." traditional naruto, that was part of the terms I had to do with the council in order for them to agree to take the bill on this" hiashi says to him as he leaves the room.' Im nervous' naruto thinks to himself. don't worry, everythin will be fine naruto Kevin says in his head.' You really think so' naruto asks him. I know so Kevin says to him.' one more thing please' naruto asks him. Yes Kevin asks dully in his deep monotone voice.' How many children will we four have together' naurto asks him. you really want to know Kevin asks him. 'Well can you give me a vague estimate then' naruto says to him. nearly two moon cycles Kevin says to him.' what' naruto asks him confused. you asked for a vague estimate and I gave you one, I think your smart enough to figure it out, see you at the reception, later Kevin says to naruto.' Two moon cycles, I ask shikamaru later' naruto thinks as he leaves the room.

The ceremony was peaceful as the monk puriftyed the couple and naruto proceeded to say the faithfulness oath (look I know it may not be perfectly accurate to actual Shinto wedding rituals but im trying), after that they procceded to the san-san-kudo(ceremony of the Three-Times-Three Exchange of nuptial cups is then performed by the bridegroom and bride) after they finish that naruto and brides proceed to the nearby sanctuary and offer the sacred tree twigs in worship to the gods. Then the priest offers sake to the guest at the wedding, mostly consisting of the hyuuga family, tsunade and hubby, countless shinobi the four know and gamabunta, katsuyu and their families, after some time and surprisingly little sake, the wedding is over and the party go on to the reception, which is surprisingly quiet.' I cant believe it still, I'm, married to the loves of my life' naruto keeps thinking to himself as he watch's his wives eat and converse with eat other.' Hehe now all three of us are married together, im their husband and they are each others wives' naruto thinks as he giggles a bit." What funny naruto" hinata asks her husband." I was just thinking that im all your husband and each of you are my and your wives" naruto says to hinata. The three then blush at this, until kyu chan laughs a bit" well naruto I doubt we will have much atcoin between us, but still we could if your to tired to perform" she says to him. the three then deeply blush at the comment." May I have your attention please" hiashi says out loud to the crowd getting everyones attention." I would like to say it is an honor to have this fine youth man as a son in law and also to have two fine daughter in laws" hiashi says getting laughs and giggles from the crowd." I am also pleased that my daughter has found someone wonderful to marry and help him expand his clan, may the Uzumakis rise again" hiashi says giving his daughter a deep red blush so red that it rivals blood. The rest of the reception is uneventful except that jiraiya and gamabunta get so wasted that they try to do the fire style toad flame justu in the air and ended up setting a tree on tree, that then caused katsuyu to jump in shock and release some acid on the poor tree and obliterate it from the face of the earth. After much embarrassment jiraiya and gamabunta leave the reception to come back a few hours later more sober. Later after the four cut their massive cake with a zanbato, the four notice Kevin, ryan and Erika" how do you three do" naruto asks the small party." We are fine, and i see that you are happy will your harem naruto" Kevin says to him." well yeah but under the ringo marriage law, we all are each others harem" naruto says to him." yes of course, naruto I have an odd question to ask you" Kevin says releasing himself from erikas grasps." And I you" naruto says noticing something odd about Kevin." Ok you first" Kevin says to naruto." Ok, what did you do to make your self look different" naruto asks him." I shaved my beard" Kevin says to him.' he really did, why did he do that though, hes like the only teen I know who has one' naruto thinks to himself." Why did you shave it, it was an identifier of you" naruto says to him." pressure from Erika and other people I know, at first I was non compliant, but Erika said that the grizzly beard wouldn't look good at your wedding so I shaved it, but don't worry it will be back soon" Kevin assures naruto." Ok then, what is your question" naruto asks him." what is the smallest rasengan you can make" Kevin asks him. naruto is confused but holds his right hand out and makes a rasengan the size of a golf ball" about that small, but why does it matter" naruto asks him." cause im going to give you a new justu to master" Kevin says to him." really and what would that be" naruto asks him." well its hard to talk about with out giving a demo first I feel" Kevin says to him. Kevin then finds a large bag of confetti and picks it up, and then he proceeds to the middle of the dancing crowd. Then Kevin throws the bag up in the air and then jumps up and with a weird light from his fingers, tears the bag open and sends the confetti spinning about showering the dancers. Kevin then walks back to naruto and shows him his right hand. It looks like Kevin has five pointed cones of spinning chakra one on each finger giving it a claw like appearance." What is that" naruto asks looking at kevins hand." Its an X rank justu that I have confidence in that you will learn it, at first I called it rasengan claw, but now I call it what I feel is more appropriate, the rasentsume" Kevin says to him." X rank, rasengan claw, rasentsume, what" naruto says with a lot of confusion." Well X rank is the unofficial rank above S rank, and this I consider X rank since it takes extreme skill and chakra control to master and use to its full potential, even a genius would have difficulty with it, but if you can master it, you can master many justu easily since learning this is very difficult" Kevin says to naruto." How can I learn it" naruto asks him as Kevin pulls out a scroll" in here are guidelines and steps and such which can help you master the justu, the rest youre on your own, there are even extra justu you can learn of the remaining month you have naruto" Kevin says to him." you know with this I might be able to be you" Naruto says with confidence." Hehe, naruto hate to break it too you, but nearly one in this plane of existence had the ability to rival and or defeat me since I was like…6" Kevin says to him. the four gawk at his statement" ok enough shit, tell me who your sensei is so I can train from him" naruto shouts at him." his name is kami, but it has been….what ryan, seven years since he was last able to teach us anything" Kevin asks ryan." Seven years , 5 months, 6 days, 9 hours and 52 mintues to be precise" ryan says to Kevin." Yes that seems about right, now naruto I know the power ryan and I have is godlike and such, but we agree no one should ever purposely persue it, it cost to much, for many people" Kevin says with sorrow as he and ryan then hang their heads." What cost" naruto asks him." many things, but in essence all you need to but is break your limit beyond the point of repair for it to stop you" Kevin says to naruto." What did you two do to do that" naruto asks him." oh the books we could write, but Ill just leave you with a vague answer. I broke my limit with pain, memory, sorrow and in ways wisdom, ryan broke his through life and carnage and survival, I you ever somehow in existence break your limit, please for the love of your precious ones break it through means similar to ryan's, my path is still costing me so much and it cause my precious ones pain" Kevin says to naruto. The same party of people remain silent until naruto speaks up." How is it still costing you much" he asks him." I prefer not to tell you at the present naruto, but I will tell you and many other people when we have our match during the chuunin tournament naruto" Kevin tells him as he , ryan and Erika walk away." Hey Kevin" naruto shouts to him." yes naruto" Kevin asks him." if you could stop your path that you had unintentionally taken to get power to stop costing so much, would you be happy" naruto asks him." the amount of happiness I would have would make the love of two soul mates look like a slight liking, since so much and and problems have happened since I haven't yet solved the problem that has plagued me since I shattered my limit oh so long ago" Kevin says to him." what happened that has caused you so many problems" naruto asks.' My soul shattered' Kevin thought to himself." All in time naruto all in time" he says as the three then leave the reception. The rest of the night is marked by partying of many kinds with many different people, like choji and ino were caught drinking and having sex under a stairwell in the building, as were shikamaru and temari which in turn caused gaara to go ape shit on shikamaru, leaving him with 4 pounds of sand up his bowels.

As the twilight turns to dusk the large party disperases after an amusing show of Tsunade attempting to get the sand out of shikamaru but.to almost no prevail, she managed to get two pounds out before she felt the kicks of her children and then became oblivious of shikamaru and then left to find jiraiya so he could feel the quads movements. After shikamaru is taken to the emergency room by none other than gaara after his sister berated him to take him there, then she got him to apoiblize to shikamaru after threatening to become a missing nin and work for konohagakure. In the end gaara just had the sand move out of shikamarus body, which according to shikamaru was the most unpleasant thing he felt, and had an idea what it was like to give birth. That night many couples got together, shikamaru and temari, neji and tenten, choji and ino, even sai found some love, one of the drop dead gorgeous kunoichi that was in the finals had crashed the party and hung with sai after Kevin left. The newly weds then procceded to go home after the reception activities to have martial activities at home.

" I can hardly wait" naruto says as he carries all his brides bridal style with shadow clones." You know this sucks big time naruto" kyu chan says to him expressing her dislike of being carried by a shadow clone of naruto instead of himself." Well kyu chan it was either this or we all walk home on our feet, and it would be very unfair if I carried one of you personally while the other two were walking or being carried by shadow clones" naruto says to her." True true" hinata says while snuggling into her clones left bicep. As they reach the Uzumaki complex. As they reach the door to the master bedroom the clones put the girls on their feet and then poof." Ok ill be inside waiting" naruto says while putting a lot of seduction into waiting. As he leaves them the then face each other" ok you remember the agreement, kyu chan got his virginity, I get him first on the wedding night and hinata is first child" sakura says to the other two." You know I think I got the crap end of the stick" kyu chan says to the two." Sure having taken his virginity was its on magic, his performance skills in sex were all most non existent, don't get me wrong, I still orgasmed, but we know that he has gotten much much better in pleasing us sexually as we have had it more and more" kyu chan says to them giving the two very deep red blushes." Well kyu chan it was your suggestion that you have him first" hinata says to her." That was mainly cause I knew him the longest out of the three of us and it had been about 20 years since I had felt hot hard penis inside me" kyu chan says to them even deeping their blush." YOU THREE OK OUT THERE" naruto shouts to them." We are fine naruto, just discussing some things" sakura shouts back." Ok then, im still waiting" naruto says as the three then enter the bath room. As the three then dress in their lingerie they notice a bucket with ice and a bottle." What the" hinata says as she then notices a note on the bottle. She then opens it and reads it out loud." Dears Uzumaki wives, in this bucket of ice containes a creation of mine I call lustanal, it is a liquid that is made from the emotion of lust experienced by a person, the bottle I have put in your bathroom isn't pure since if normal people were to drink some undiluted it would cause them to go insane and become a slave to sex and do numerous crimes in order to get it, the bottle I have given you is a bottle of safe 17 diluted, the remaining 83 is grape juice, I will say this however, this stuff also increases the fertility of the drinker, I could say how it works but that will take too long, but I will describe it, since lust aids in reproduction, this stuff also works to aid it by chemical changes in the reproduction organs in the user temporarily, I guess that should be enough to let you have an idea, any way if you four are having fertility problems, this should solve it, about three shot glasses of this is as effective as the standard fertility drug if your in the follicular phase, one shot glass in your menstrual cycle, and only about a teaspoon or such during ovulation, and I'm pretty sure if your in the luteal phase a whiff from the cork should be sufficient, and this is in females, in males it is pretty much a shots worth of stuff should be enough to make them much more fertile, at the moment I don't think it would be wise for a male and female to drink some and have intercourse unless prepared to have a child or children." hinata pauses as she reflects on what was said in the note 'with this me and naruto can easily conceive first' she thinks." Its okay hinata" sakura says to hinata." Huh" hinata asks her." We know what your thinking, about using that to help you and naruto conceive first together, and me and sakura will respect that, we also had talked privately and agreed that we'd even restrain our selves from sex with our husband so you two can conceive" kyu chan says to hinata giving hinata a smile and a blush. Then hinata continued to read the note out loud" also it drastically increases arousal, I recommend at the time you give some to naruto and it will help him keep his penis erect all night long if you wish, just remember, one shots worth will give you 2 and a half straight hours of erect penis, 2 shots 5 hours and a wine glass worth will give you all night if you want, with love Kevin. Ps don't worry if you run out I have thousands of gallons of the stuff to spare." Hinata finishes the note as sakura then takes the bottle and goes to the door connecting the bathroom to the bedroom" wish me a good fuck" sakura says to the two." Ok" they reply. Moments later loud moaning is hear from the room and in those moans the names naruto and sakura are clearly heard, about an hour later the moaning stops and sakura reenters the bathroom nude sweaty, panting for breath and clutching damaged lingerie." So how was it" hinata asks." I think Kevin was right and then some, that was so far the best sex of my life" sakura blurs out." You mean the best love making of your life" hinata says to her." Whatever, point is, I can't feel my legs" she says to her." Ok me next" kyu chan says as she then power walks into the bedroom. Seconds later more moaning is hears as is kyu chan and naruto. Another hour flies by and the moaning again stops. Kyu chan returns to the bathroom in no better shape than sakura as she drops to the floor giving a dull roar." Hinata your true" she tells him. hinata then makes her way into the bedroom. As she's then sees a panting naruto naked on the bed with a massive erection 'yes' she thinks as she moves on to the bed." Hey hinata" naruto says with his voice." Hey naruto" she responds as he kisses her neck and makes to remove her bra." Naruto can you stop for a second." She asks him. he then moves away from her for a moment"" what do you want hinata, are you not ready for this, if you want we can cuddle" naruto says to her." No its not that, its just I want this to be…something more" hinata tells him." what you mean more than sex, but hinata every time I have be one with any of you it has been love making, what could there be more" naruto asks. Hinata then pauses to think." Well there is….baby making" hinata says to him. then the bathroom door opens to show sakura and kyu chan eavesdropping on the conversation. When naruto and hinata look at the two sprawled all over each other the two grin" we weren't hearing any moaning so we were worried" sakura says as the two then get up from their suggestive position. After they return to the bathroom naruto and hinata start talking again" are you sure, we are still 15 approaching 16 you know" naruto says to her." Yes I know but I feel ready for this don't you" hinata asks him." well…..yes I feel ready, but you sure that we can conceive tonight" naruto asks her. "You know the stuff sakura brought in with her" hinata asks sakura." Yeah and the stuff is still affecting me, sakura already told me what it does, but she said that Kevin didn't recommend that a male and female should drink the stuff and have sex or make love or what ever unless…" naruto is then interrupted by hinata" unless they are prepared for a child or children, naruto we have plenty of rooms here and one can easily be altered into a nursery, and all four of us can pitch in raising the child or children, and naruto we have a large supply of money in which we can support us and our future children" hinata says to him." well….ok hinata, if you want to make a baby or babies tonight I want to too" he says as he then gives her the bottle of diluted lustanal.' Ok, let's see my current stage is the follicular phase so three shots glasses worth' she thinks as she looks at the bottle. She then takes a deep swig from the bottle' ill estimate' she thinks. After drinking only one thought had creep into her mind, sex with her husband, lots and lots and lots of sex with her husband, she craved many things only he could provide, his warmth, his touch, his moans, his seed. As the hours flew by the girls in the bathroom opted to sleep in there weren't it not for the load moaning and voices of their husband and wife echoing from the bedroom to the bathroom. As the time continues to pass the two wives then feel aroused as they continue to listen to the moans of their spouses." Uh, I'm so horny I can't think straight" Kyu chan then says annoyed." Me too" sakura the replies as the moaning and voices calling two certain names continue to be heard in the backround. Then the two look at each other with hunger, sakura tries to suppress this hunger but kyu chan lets it surface and tries to dig up sakuras." You thinking what im thinking" kyu chan asks sakura as she then walks up to her naked form." Well uh…" sakura pauses." Shush, we're married, it isn't wrong" kyu chan says as she kisses sakura and licks sakuras lips begging for entrance. Sakura lets all worry go and lets kyu chans tongue into her mouth. As their tongues wrestle for dominance and they fall to the floor with sakura on top, she then unconsciously pumps her hips." Cant wait I see no problem" kyu chan says to her. That night four voices could be heard in every crevice of the Uzumaki complex, fluids were given and taken, a new experience was tried and three children were conceived that night.

The remaining month for naruto and wives consisted of training from the scroll Kevin had givien him, it had taken him two and a half weeks to prefect the rasentsume but he used about 3000 shadow clones everytime he tried since he figured that an X rank justu would need something more than what he did with the rasenshuriken. He had contemplated trying to add wind chakra to the mix but decided that take up more time, the remaining week and a half naruto added more justu to his arsenal than he did in all his years in the academy, he even learned the flying thunder god justu. His wives the day after that night couldn't get out of bed for two days, except hinata who couldn't get out for 5 days, a week after the night her period was late and she went to Tsunade to check things out, and her suspicions were confirmed, she was pregnant, naruto at that time couldn't remember a happier time in his life except the wedding. The remaining days were spent training and such for the three of them.

The night before the tournament Konohagakure was lit up with fireworks, lights and stars. The festival was fun for many shinobi, except for a handful." Uh" kiba then goes." Whats wrong kiba, this is supposed to be a jolly time" shino asks his companion." We don't have girlfriends to enjoy this festival with" kiba groans." Is that all" shino asks bluntly." "(raspberry) asexual mofo" kiba then says to him." uh, why would you want an inimate relationship anyway, you're the one who constantly has one night stands with kunoichi from out of town" shino says to him." yeah, but sometimes I want there to be real feelings instead of lust to coarse through me when I see a girl and stuff" Kiba says to him." yeah" shino says to him." how come you have never tried to hook up before" kiba asks shino." I dont have any feels toward women or females what so ever, though I know I will need an heir for my family, but I don't see how I can" shino says to him." well don't worry man there are plenty of fish in the sea" he says as he gulps down his drink.' Yeah true true, I know I need an heir, but it would be nice to have someone on the other side of the bed to see in the morning and cuddle and shit' shino thinks to himself as he sees choji and ino together enjoying each others company.' Will I ever know love or lust for that manner' shino thinks to himself. yes you will, trust me Kevin says in shinos head but alters it so it isn't his normal tone.' Well at least my conscience is trying to cheer me up' shino thinks as he and kiba try to enjoy the rest of the festival.' Uh gai sensei, I want sakura to be happy, but I want her to be happy with me, oh winter has some to gobble up my spring time of youth' lee thinks as he too watches couples enjoy them selves in the festival activities.

The morning of the tournament Kevin and ryan stand on konohagakures wall and look out at the distance." All most time, everything is almost in our grasp" ryan says to Kevin." Yeah, but you don't have problems to deal with future first akumakage" Kevin says to him." hell already acknowledges me as that, first time there has been peace, order and security there since…well ever" ryan says." Yeah yeah, those tortured souls and demons have enough shit to deal with without having everyone at there throats" kevin says to him." very true, you know when you successfully become kamikage of this world, sensei wants to entrust his postion to you" ryan says to him." yeah, but I think that would be unfair" Kevin says." What do you mean Kevin" ryan asks." Well me being in charge of both earth and heaven would be unfair to you, if anything I would want to co-rule that plane with you" Kevin says to him." thanks but ill pass on that opportunity" ryan says to him." huh why" Kevin asks." Well, I feel a better comprise would be that you get heaven, I get hell and we share the earth, since that would give us our areas of expertise and we would be comfortable with our working conditions" ryan tells him." good point, well for the moment lets see were the events of today will have us in the near future" Kevin says." You know what will most likely happen, thanks to future gazes" ryan says." True, but if you remember, past is stone, present is syrup, and future is like water" Kevin says." Yes true, time can be all those things and such, well we have asses to kick so we need to get moving" ryan says." Yeah yeah, want to get some soft serve before we fight" Kevin asks ryan." Yeah why not, it would make a good show, us kicking the ass of one of them genin while we have an ice cream cone" ryan says to him." yeah, oh look it's Sweet treats" Kevin says as he points out the restaurant." Nice, they usually have good sweets at low costs" ryan says as they flicker to the restaurant." Nice" Kevin says as they look at the menu." Ok ill have the cherry bliss special and the cherry chocolates" ryan says to the cashier." Do you want 5 packs of the 20 or 10 packs of 50's" the cashier asks ryan." The 10 pack please" he tells her." And ill have, a gallon of the raspberry ice cream soft serve if you please and with them like chocolate hearts with the syrup , the variety bag of rock candy, the 6 pound bag please , and two gallons of rice pudding, with cinnamon and raisons please" Kevin says to the cashier." Ok, that will be 120 please" the cashier tells them. Kevin then gives her a wad of cash" keep the change please" he tells her." Okay sir" she says as she counts out the change and puts it in a nearby tip jar. A minute later the order is ready, to their exact specifications and they walk out of the restaurant/ store with their purchases. As they proceed to the arena Kevin stops at a park to give some nearby kids some of his rock candy." Hello kids" Kevin says to them." Um hello" they say." You all like rock candy" he asks them." Yeah" they says as he opens his bag of rack candy" take as much as you like, our little secret" Kevin says with a wink. The kids take enough of the candy so they each have one for each hand." That's why you got that" ryan says to Kevin as they continue walking to the arena." Yeah, you know what would have happened if I didn't do that" Kevin says." Yeah yeah, if you weren't there, the girl would have been kidnapped, raped and murdered, after that her friends would have felt guilty and two of them would have killed them selves and another would have become the worlds most notorious serial killer, amazing how something so insignificant can may a big difference in the long run" ryan says." Yeah but now their futures are secured, the girl will become a doctor and the one friend who blushed while looking at her will be her faithful husband, and the others will also have successful lives" Kevin says." Hehe and all thanks to a random ass stranger with candy, most people wouldn't trust such actions" ryan says." Well yeah, since they have seen bad in people and have had negative stuff happen to them, they would normally expect the worst in people who do such innocent things, or since bad things have happened after innocent acts like that, people who do acts like giving kids candy out of generosity and such becom weary of doing the act since they are scared to public opinion" Kevin says." Yeah, but since we don't need to worry about that much" ryan says." Yeah, okay we are here" Kevin says as they reach the arena." What should be do with our purchases" ryan asks." Eat while the tournament progresses" Kevin says as the two enter in the arena and stand with the others. A lot of the gennin glare at them but the drop dead kunoichi don't look, kevins teams seem annoyed and naruto and konohamarus team look at it with envy, slight with naruto and a lot for konohamarus team.

After the intro and such everyone and the five kages and other village leaders who had stundents there eagerly wait for the first match to begin. One first match is between Naruto and Konohamaru. The two stay as the other leave, and they watch the drop dead kunoichi gather around Kevin and Kevin as he shares his treats with them, they don't take much but it does make a large dent in his stock. The crowd and especillay the kages and village leaders stare at Kevin and his entourage of attractive kunoichi." Hey konohamaru" naruto shouts to him." what" konohamaru replies." What kind of fight to want to do, I think I could kick your ass from here to next Tuesday in a normal fight" naruto says to him.' this is a prefect chance, ill distract him then sneak attack' konohamaru thinks." How about a battle of the sexy Justus" konohamaru suggests." Your on" naruto says as he then performs the shadow clone justu, making about 45 clones. Konohamaru does the same but with 15 clones." Man that chakra training with ebisu has really paid off" konohamaru says." Well that's nice to know, so you want to start or should I" naruto asks him." ill start, transform" he then shouts, turning into his brunette creation. In the audience many men stare at the beauty and some get nosebleeds, and the women's reactions are from envious, wanting, indifference and sickening." Hehe nice, transform" naruto then says as he turns into his blond beauty. And again the audience has the same reaction but on a bit larger scale, even the kages take interest a bit" hmm, his justu is nice, be nice if the miss's could do that, or at least look younger" the tsuchikage says." Watch your tone, lord tsuchikage I doubt your wife would appreciate that your ogling teenage boys" tsunade says to him as the mizu, and raikage laugh hardy at the statement, gaara laughs but not that much and then gives tsunade a high five. The two then undo their sex Justus." Okay konohamaru looks like I won this first round of the fight, and now its your turn again" naruto says to him." ok naruto" he says as one of his clones comes up to him" transform" he then says turning him and the clone turn into his double knock girls." Nice" naruto comments. The crowd again has reactions, and many leave for the bathroom to stop the bleeding in their noses, men and women alike." Uuuuhhh" the raikage moans as drool leaks out the corner of his mouth." Lord raikage, control your self" tsunade snaps at him." I cant help it, its been a while since I have had some action" he says to her." I don't give a fuck, if you don't stop ogling my grandson and the thirds grandson, ill send you flying across Konohagakure" tsunade says to him. He looks at her with surprise as does their bodyguards." Lady hokage that would be an act of treason" he says to her." No it would be an action of a woman against a man with perverted thoughts" she tells him." yeah I agree with her" gaara then says." Same here" the mizu and tsuchikage say. The raikage then gawks at them" uh fine I try and stop, but if they do more than that, I don't know if I can stop ogling their Justus" he then says." Hehe oh they will, they will" she says to them. As the battle goes on more and more varieties of the sexy justu both male and female on both sides are shown and undone.' ok, everything's all set, just need to do a big sexy justu in order to drop his guard, ok, lady hokage, no doing that would probable increase my number of d rank missions, aunt kurenai, no shes pregnant and would probably torture me with genjustu, his wives….that could work, but that may not be enough, maybe two of each wife, yeah that could work' konohamaru thinks." Ok naruto this one will definitely knock your socks off" he then says to him." your not going to try another perverts galore are you, you already have done a combo of all the known pervs in konohagakure" naruto says to him." no, I think you will enjoy this one" he says as five clones step up to him." transform" he then says. Then before naruto stand two sets of his wives in the nude groping each other." Nice" naruto says as he continues to look at the clones.' Now' konohamaru thinks. Then five clones jump out of the ground .' huh about time those had come out, now an other will grab my legs in 3 2 1' naruto thinks as another clones grabs narutos legs. Then the clones throw kunai and shuriken at naruto." Yes I won" konohamaru says as the weapons hit naruto. Then naruto goes poof." What a clone but that was the naruto for the ceremony" konohamaru says." Yeah that was" mizukage says as he finishes wiping blood off his face." I guess naruto had a clone be there the entire time" tsunade says." Impressive, from what I have seen and heard about naruto, he seems more like jounin than chuunin" the tsuchikage says." Yeah he is" tsunade says as she watchs naruto spring a trap on konohamaru." What the, how" konohamaru wonders." I have had a trap waiting for you the whole time, I was waiting for you to send your clones out and lower your guard" naruto says." I'd say they are both worthy of the chuunin title, you all agree" raikage says." The kages exchange agreements" so I guess its settled, they will both be chuunin" tsunade says." Yeah, but lets see how well naruto does and see if he's worthy of jounin title" shibuki then says." Ah shibuki, you have been rather quiet today" tsunade says." Well, it just that I have enjoyed seeing how strong naruto is since after he made a hero out of me" shibuki says." Hehe, I get that but shouldn't you admire the nice kunoichi that are with that weirdo Kevin" tsunade says." Eh they can take care of them selves" he says." Really, who trained them" the mizukage asks." Well, I don't know" he then says." Huh what do you mean" tsunade asks." Well they already knew most of their Justus when they moved into the village" shibuki says. "Really, they just showed up one day and wanted to work as a ninja and the rest is history" the raikage asks. Shibuki then looks at him confused" ah yeah, how did…" he says before the raikage cuts him off." Some of kumogakures best kunoichi also came into our hands that way" he then says. Then the kages and village leaders say that some of there kunoichi had come the same way." Well we know one thing" tsunade then says." The leaders look at her." And that would be" the tsuchikage asks." That Kevin other there has something to do with there pasts, they gather round him and act like long lost friends" she then says as the leaders agree with her' what are' tsunade thinks as genma proclaims naruto the winner. Then the next fighters are called" Moegi and ryan ketsuekinekoakuma" Genma then calls." Hehe, a little after mint to make the nice pleasant a bit" ryan says as he tosses more chocolate cherries into his mouth." Ryan try to restrain your self from blood justu, that stuff for her would take to long for her to heal naturally from, she has yet to feel the sensation of running a blade on a other person" Kevin says to him." maybe I should give her that privilege by letting her cut me" ryan cheerfully suggests." She wouldn't do it you know and id doubt you would actually let her do that "Kevin says to him." and you would be right my friend, just playing some ideas in my head, If I do anything I would read some manga" ryan says."# 15, or Mr. Asshole" Kevin asks ryan." Both if I can find the time in this little game" ryan says." I pick Mr. Asshole, I enjoy the one where Hes talking to the fish about putting kiwis on their tacos and Hitler comes streaking along shouting" the jews shoved nickels up my ass" hehe" kevin says." Yes that is also enjoyed by me" ryan says." On second thought I wont bring them out, they might get dirt on them" ryan says as he then jumps up on the railing" later ladies" ryan says as he jumps onto the field." Hey I just thought of something" Naruto says as he stands next to kevin." What man" Kevin asks." You never did give me that memory tag thing that you promised" naruto says to him." really, oh well" Kevin says as he takes out a piece of paper the size of a explosive note, the paper then glows a bit and a complicated design is formed on it" here you go" Kevin says as he hands the paper to naruto." Thanks….how do I use it" naruto asks." Just stick it anywhere on your body and it will work, the way those things work is that when you use a justu on them once you remember the justu forever, as a extra for late delivery I added extra justu on there" Kevin says as naruto gawks at him." what" Kevin asks him." why didn't you just give me these to learn the Justus instead of those scrolls" naruto says to him." a good chunk of time it is better to naturally learn justu so your body can adapt" Kevin says." Ok, can I use the mind justu and talk in your head" naruto asks as they watch the fight between ryan and moegi, moegi shows good stragtic ability but its easy to see that ryan knows what shes trying to do." Hell no" Kevin says." Huh why not, I let you in my mind, shouldn't I be able to do the same" naruto asks." Normal yes, but my mind as well as ryans holds many dark and disturbing things, if I were to unconsciously leak some of this darkness into your mind, many bad things could happen, so if ryan and I want to use the justu to communicate in your mind, its best for everyone that we be the ones doing the mind entering, understand" Kevin asks him." I think so, what could happen if someone did enter your mind and have darkness leaked on them" naruto asks." Well if you used the justu that I put on that tag, you would just get audio of darkness and such, however someone like ino, if they used their justu on me they would experience the darkness and such, one of the better scenarios if that ever happened to ino would be that she would have the semen and such of over 45 men, including her friends, in various orifices in her body" Kevin says as naruto stares at him." and how would that be" he asks." Sex can give you light in darkness naruto, if that happened to ino she would try and get away from the darkness through the means that she can, whetever it is food or sex" Kevin says." Will that happen in the future, to ino I mean" naruto asks." I have had multiple gazes in which that has happened to ino when she was curious about me, but most of the time the chances of it happening where lower than 12" Kevin says as they continue to watch the fight." Should I tell ino what could happen if she tried that" he asks him." she probably would blow it off, but its worth a shot if you feel it is" Kevin says." Ok ill think about it" naruto says as he sticks the tag on his arm.

'what am I doing, I cant get to this guy, his ears look cute though' moegi thinks as she pants for breath and looks at ryan." You fight well for your abilities, you will make a fine chuunin and kunoichi for that manner, but still your power over the justu is mediocre for your potential at the moment, if you stopped focusing on the appeal of your teammate your abilities will soar" ryan says." What" moegi asks." You heard me moegi" he said to her." I heard what you said but I don't agree" she says to him." you know deep down that is true, every word" ryan says to her." No its not" she says on the verge of crying." It is, hehe I think ill have some fun with you, I shall spill your thought to the people around us" ryan says."huh whats he talking about, oh shit shit shit hes actually saying my thoughts, oh please down let him know about my thoughts about konohamaru, oh fuck i thought about, oh please ryan stop stop, this is embarrassing, stop please please please, these thoughts are private, I don't want people to know my feelings about konohamaru, stop stop stop stop, don't go there please, no stop stop" ryan says as moegi falls to the ground crying." Do you really want me to stop moegi" ryan asks her." Yes please for the love of kami, I surrender isn't that what you want" she says as she continues to cry." You heard her proctor, she surrenders" ryan says as he walks off the arena."good show man, you got the daimyo to notice you" Kevin says as ryan rejoins him on the viewing point." Yeah, I get respecting the title, but still you know most of them don't give two shits about the people" ryan says to him." I know I know, both of our heads are filled with the shit they have done, but still there are daimyo that do give a shit, and Id prefer to not disrespect them" Kevin says." Yeah true true, still a good bit of the leaders fear the shinobi and the shinobi arts for various reasons" ryan says." Yeah, their daily survival isn't dependant on their skills in the justu and shinobi arts, like ours were once upon a time" Kevin says with a sadden tone of voice." Yes, they know nothing of our pain, not even jinchuurikis know it, they have an idea but they don't know it" ryan says." Yeah, the pain and knowledge was a double edged sword for us" ryan says." Very very true, equal amounts for both of us, in different areas in our lives of course" Kevin says." Yeah, hehe the next match is one of your students against on of your old cuddle dolls right" ryan asks." Yes, its smokey and akis fight, both are on jounin level" Kevin says." Smokey? Hehe what brand is he smoking now, smoking beauties" ryan asks." Moon dust, he said that they have the same rich and taste as smoking beauties but at less than a third the cost" Kevin says." Yeah yeah, he was in your intermediate group right" ryan asks." No the minimal group, he already knew how to control his blood line ability, the biggest thing I did for him was give him an ideology" Kevin says." Yes that bit about a person can defiantly affect a person on many levels, seemingly insignificant but I can make a big difference" ryan says." Yeah yeah, lets watch the match" he says as the fight begins.

The two fighters go on to the arena." Heh, your one of kevins students right" Aki asks him." yeah, whats it to you, you one of his old fuck toys" he says to the gorgeous takigakure kunoichi as he lights up a cigarette and takes a puff." No" she says to him' but I wish I was' she then thinks." You know those things" she says before he cuts her off." Can give you cancer, yeah stop on that subject bitch, that repetitive song is so fucking annoying, non smokers harassing smokers about cancer and shit, it so fucking intolerant, I know the risks and shit and I don't give a fuck you whore, I like it and if you don't you can go fuck your self for all I care and if I wanted to id quit, besides I use them for my justu and the risk of cancer doesn't concern me cunt whore, I know a justu that takes the cancer causing shit out of my lungs and all that's going in there is nicotine and flavor" smokey says to the unphased kunoichi. She stares off into space for a bit thinking" your right, that is a problem for the smoking population, intolerance for smoking, any I doubt you could know a justu that makes the cancer bit irrelevant for you, if you did someone else would know and make a fortune from it" she says to him. smokey then takes another puff and slides the cigarette to the corner of his mouth" the Justu is a mix between blood line ability and ninjustu, so not many know it" he says as he continues to smoke." I see, so shall we begin our fight" she asks him." yeah, lets get it on bitch" he says. Aki then throws some shuriken' ok lets see what he does' she thinks as she watch the shuriken fly toward him. he then takes a few smoke pellets out.' Ok disappear then flicker to me, decent idea, hehe this guy is decent with taijustu, it was all he did in the forest and preliminary' she thought as he then threw the pellets to the ground.' Ok now the flicker' she thought. Then the smoke turned into a wall and stopped the shuriken 'WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT IS THIS SHIT' she thought as the wall formed a hole in it letting smokeys face be seen" Im called smokey not because of the habit, but because of my bloodline limit I like to call smoke will pulse" he says as the smoke then turns into cords and go into a orbit around his body' I see now, he was saving this for the tournament, good idea' she thought as she got out a kunai." Ok now release" he says as a pillar of smoke shoots off his head "you ever wonder why my hair is this color, its from the smoke of my cigarettes, its made of mostly carcinogens from the cigarettes, that's why I don't need to worry about getting cancer in my body, the stuff that causes it is on my head" he says as the smoke stops.' Crap, ok keep your cool you're a being made by Kevin him self, ok lets see, most times smoke is made from fire and plants, so its every chakra element except lighting, ok lets see how some lighting attacks will work out' she things as she does some hand signs" lighting style: lighting gun justu" she says as a ball of lighting forms in her hand.' That looks like lighting blade, what is she up to' Tsunade thinks as she watches the spectacle.' ok now the tricky part' she thinks as she then squeezes the ball, the ball on goes into her hand as the crowd is amazed." WHAT THE FUCK" kakashi screams as he nearly knocks over anko as he leaps up and watches the takigakure girl continue to push the ball up her arm.'ok now the easy part the spliting' she thinks as she moved her left hand down her arm carrying some of the ball down and every few inches or such the ball would split and become smaller, at the end her arm had about twelve of these lighting bullets and as you looked at her arm the balls got bigger the higher you looked.' Ok don't want to waste much but I need to see the effects" shining first bullet" she screamed as she then punched the air sending the first and smallest bullet flying through the air' ok got at the speed of a normal chidori, lets see the results' she thought to her self. The end result was good for her, the first bullet smoked out a good chunk of smokeys smoke shield' damn, ok keep it together, this smoke is still from smoking beauties, moon dust is still in storage, that big breasted slut bitch has another thing coming if she thinks that this is my best smoke, heh I think it would be nice to get in between her legs and have her scream my name, heh' he thinks as he watches some of the destroyed smoke wither and burn to the ground." Hehehe very nice tit stick, but if you thing a few of them taser hits will bring my smoke down to its knees, heh Id like to see you on your knees with me in your mouth" he says to her again shocking the crowd' why am I not angry that these remarks, I don't understand this feeling, like its meant to be and that I want him to say more of those nasty things to me, maybe its cause he looks cute when he curses, but still its sexual harassment' she thinks as she prepares the second bullet. Meanwhile in the stands Kevin starts giggling" what wrong Kevin" Erika asks her fiancé." Well I just had a really good suspicion confirmed" he says." And what would that be" Erika asks as she and the other girls look at Kevin wanting" smokey and aki are soul mates" Kevin says to them."really but I haven't seen soul mates act like that, normally they are all over each other like white on rice and neither member of the party would say such horrible things to the other" one of the girls says." Yeah but you have to consider, for smokey he at the moment thinks that his feelings for aki are just lust but I hasn't noticed the love in him, as for the cursing that's part of his personality, and aki isn't complaining about it, she is actually enjoying it, its like a turn on for her, she has an idea of the feelings but she isn't quite sure about them, yet, later today after the fight they are going to hook up, heh but it wont be the way smokey had predicted, it will be him whos the screamer and him saying her name, heh heh but he wont mind a damn bit heh" Kevin says as they watch the second bullet fly over the ground.' Oh shit that ones faster than the first one and it seems much stronger, im not sure this smokey will survive, no matter its smoking beatifies smoke anyway' he thinks as the bullet is flying toward him. this time all his smoke has been smoked out.' Prefect now I can hit him with a couple of these, do some stragegy and get on with the game, but some thing tells me he has more up his sleeve, heh I wouldn't be surprised if it was more insults' she thinks as the smoke clears. Smokey is standing and looking at his former smoke shield" you know, you're the first to get through the first layer of my smoke cum cunt, but that was my weakest smoke, some cigarettes that were bad and very over priced, they didn't even make much of a smoke shield, let alone a smoke weapon" he says to her." Well those were the weakest of the lighting bullets, I have ten stronger ones left" she lies to him." oh really, well then fuck tits, lets get this on again." He shouts as darker smoke spouts off his head' wonder how much smoke he has there, heh probably enough to do some bizarre smoke justu' she thinks as she prepares another lighting bullet.' Ok, enough defense, lets see how a couple smoke dragons fair up to the bitches bullets' smokey thinks as he does a couple hand signs" smoke style: smoke dragon dance" he says as the smoke forms into five serpentine dragons. The five then lunge forward and surround aki' ok, well I guess I could spare a bullet or two' she thinks as one of the dragons lunges at her and the others do aerial dances above her. As the dragon comes closer she moves her third bullet into her hand' ok this will be like a raikiri, only more powerful, okay then' she thinks as she punches the oncoming dragon with the bullet. The dragon essentially blows up in a spectacle of sound shadow and light.' Ok I got rid of the one and I still have the bullet, lets see how many more dragons this baby can take out. The third bullet survives and takes out the next four dragons, she then trys to shot it at smokey but though it had great effects it was still weaker than it was when it tackeled the first dragon but still more powerful than the second bullet.' Fuck, ok keep it together you still have some nail coffin left before you go into you moon dust supply, but still not that much, I don't even want to go into my tamat moon snake cigarettes, I have to end this soon' smokey thinks as he releases more smoke from his head.' Ok that's the last of nail coffin, have to make it last' he then thinks. The smoke did last for a good bit but it then got all smoked out by the fourth bullet' what is this bitch, she taking down all my attacks and defenses this one fucking justu, heh I guess Kevin was right to pick this chick to leave cum in, heh heh well the battle isn't over yet' he thinks as he releases more smoke.' What is this guy, made of smoke, oh well least the lighting is taking care of the smoke, kinda fun actually' she thinks as she gears another bullet for release. Near the end of the fight smokey ended up using all of his stored smoke and such and it appeared that aki had used up her bullets" ha ha ha ha, well well well, it looks like your out of ammo, and from what I see that justu used up all your chakra, and now" he says as he does a few hand sign then spouts flames onto the nearby plant life, he then manipulates the rising smoke into more dragons and shields." Heh you know I have kind of a secret to tell you" she says to him." huh what" he asks blandly." I have a thirteenth bullet, but its in my chest so it was hidden" she says to him." YOU BITCH, PREPARE TO DIE" smokey the screams." Secret thirteenth bullet" aki says as the last bullet is lauched out. As the smoke clears after an explosion aki is seen standing in the arena unphased and smokey charred and with smoke coming off him." winner is Aki" gemna then shouts as the crowd roars for her." Heh she something else" ryan says." Uh huh, she was fun to make" Kevin then says to ryan.

The crowd roars as aki walks off the field' it's nice to be acknowledged by strange people' she thinks as she walks up the stairs." Next match, Mamoru and Aiko" Gemna then shouts out."well you three wish me luck" Mamoru says to Ryu, Shizuka and Rei" you don't need luck uncle Mamoru; you got your big strong arms and guns" Rei says in an adorable voice." Your right Rei thanks" he says to her as he gives her a kiss on her forehead. He then proceeds to the arena and sees his opponent, a kunoichi from the grass village." Well, begin" Gemna then says to the contestants. The girl then jumps onto the wall and Mamoru takes the scroll off his back and unroll it a bit from the ground, he then moves his hand to a seal titled shot and from this seal he poofs out the shotgun he got from Kevin and fires a round off into the wall near the kunoichi blasting a hole through the wall about 9 feet in diameter. The crowd is stunned except for Kevin, Ryan and the gorgeous kunoichi.Mamoru then drops this gun and reaches to the scroll for a sealed that is titled Uzi. Then he pulls out an Uzi and focuses chakra into it, the kunoichi starts to do some hand signs but is cut short because Mamoru starts firing chakra bullets at her. The holes left by the Uzi bullets are about an inch in diameter and 9 inches deep. After about twenty minutes of Mamoru shooting the Uzi at the kunoichi who amazingly has not a scratch on her but is sweating like on ones business. Mamoru then ditches that gun and reaches for a seal titled power. Then he pulls out a rifle and fires a round into the kunoichis arm, leaves a 3 inch hole right through her arm." Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh I give up" she screams with agonizing pain. Mamoru then passes out." Heh heh to much chakra and not enough sleep" Kevin says." Why did he not sleep last night anyway" Erika asks him." it was test anxiety" Ryan says to her."oh" Erika says." Now Kevin and Udon come to the arena" Gemna shouts." Well this is me, later guys" Kevin says to them as he then jumps off the viewing platform and walks toward Gemna. Udon comes shaking along and comes face to face with the mountain that is declared his opponent' go to think, what can I do' udon thinks as he then sees the shotgun nearby.' That's it' udon thinks as Gemna begins the match. Udon then races to the gun while Kevin stands there watching. As Udon grabs the gun and aims it at Kevins head he shouts to him" Surrender or I'll shot". Kevin is unphased by this and simply walks toward him." well what are you waiting for" Kevin says to Udon in a frighting voice." You're a shinobi, you should have pulled the trigger before I started speaking, hell before you even started speaking" Kevin says to Udon who is now shaking like a leaf in the wind." And why are you hesitating, you know a wise man from another country said "the god of war hates those who hesitate" and I think that's based on good reason, in the heat of battle your comrades depend on you, the enemy outflank you on three sides, you can't hesitate or you lose your life, so pull the fucking trigger alre…." Kevin shouts at Udon before he then unconisious pulls the trigger taking out a large chunk of wall and kevins head. Udon nearly pisses him self as he sees the headless figure, then he does piss himself when he watches Kevins head reappear, the way his head reformed was similar to the way gaaras third eye formed but with red particles instead." You know, it was a good idea, just the wrong opponent" Kevin says to Udon." I give" Udon mutters before passing out.' Heh poor kid' Kevin thinks as he rejoins Ryan and the kunoichi. As the day goes by more and more fights ensue, Naruto was doing great as was Kevin and Ryan. Every warrior held their own until the other fell, this carried on all day. Many techinues were used, some copied by the opponent, some invented on the spot ( Naruto mostly on this) and some seemed to hold back greatly( Ryan and Kevin). Also during the fights, strange things had been seen, respect and kindness seen with opponents of different villages never seen before in the exams and even more strange was the fact that it was mostly Kevin and Ryan who showed this unseen kindness to his opponent, who was always a kunoichi, and usually one of the entourage that had been with him and Ryan, now thought it strange since the two were decent looking, but still the kindness the two gave to their opponent was unseen before. But alas in the end to fighters had come to meet their mighty battled hardened fists with the other, Naruto Uzumaki and Kevin.

24


	7. The child who became a God

The Angels of Konoha part seven

The Angels of Konoha part seven

The child who became a God

'Thoughts'

Inner self

Demon

Voice in head

Disclaimer: I don't own the naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

The two face each other as they prepare to face off the other in the last rounds." Proctor hold on a minute, I think we will talk for a bit before fighting, ok man" Kevin says to Gemna who then looks to the hokage for approval, she grants it," ok you guys you got your bed talk" he says to them." Ok Naruto your questions" Kevin says to him." ok first what village where you born in" Naruto asks him." I am from Konoha Naruto same as you" He says to him." ok, are you one of or my son from the future" as Naruto asks this many people in the audience anime fall in their seats." No Naruto, time travel creates to many problems and uses more chakra than it is worth" Kevin says to him." ok then what is your dream in this world" Naruto asks him." well Naruto, I have two dreams, one to protect the world, ill explain later, and two to have a person I can truly love, with out this I can't reach the first dream to its fullest, that's why I'm fighting you Naruto, to have a true love" He says to him." and the first dream" Naruto asks him." I'm glad you asked, when younger, like 4 or near my dream was to become hokage, same as yours, but as I learned and grew older, I increased my dream to become what I call kamikage, kage of the entire world" Kevin says to him.

"So you are just going to conquer everything under the sun" Naruto asks him." no Naruto, I want to show everyone in the world that I can be there leader and that they will view me as kamikage, above the daimyo above the ninja leaders, above them all" Keivn says to him." you are insane beyond reason" the two hear a voice in the crowd." A commoner can't lead, the only ones who can lead the people are those who were born into the daimyo blood line, only the daimyo can make decisions for the commoners, they are the tools of the country and can only be ruled by the high the elite, a commoner can rule the commoners" the daimyo ranted on as a few of the people around him cheered. As Naruto looked at him with hate he noticed that Kevin disappeared into thin air. Kevin reappeared in front of the ranting daimyo." Ah the daimyo of the land of wind, hehehe I expected this much from you" Kevin said in front of him." get away from me freak" he said to him." no not now not ever, the people need to know why you have the blood of countless leaf and sand shinobi on your hands" he says to him." I have no blood on my hands you dick shit, get away from me" he said to him with his voice cracking." You cut the sands budget with caused them so much pain, that never needed to happen, hehehehe and you used the treat of alliance to justify why you did it, but I know the real reason why you made the sand suffer, so many people suffer" he says to him. Gaara leans forward in his seat as he hears this." You fear the shinobi arts, you all ways have, you feared the sand would over throw you and that you would not longer have your life of luxury, do you know how much they loved you before that, DO YOU" he then shouted as he grabbed his jacket, some anbu started to run but some daimyo held them back." They loved you more than a king, some even named their children after you, and you go and make cuts which resulted in loss of jobs for the low and average sand shinobi, I can't even begin to count the number of dads that became alcoholics because they lost their jobs, the number of tears shed because children could hear mommy getting beat up by daddy, and this is all because of you, can you feel it, your heart racing, I wont lie to you, that's the sound of it dieing, and you know, your blood isn't on my hands, I won't get that honor, that honor belongs to fear, though I wont hold it against him, and now you die" as he says the last words the daimyo falls to the floor.

Anbu race to him only to confirm what Kevin said. They run the corpse to the morgue at the hospital. The daimyo are shaking in fear of what they witnessed" relax, he is the only one here of you all that will die today" Kevin says as he jumps down to the arena floor. Naruto gapes his mouth open as he absorbs what happened" youu killed him without anything, not even your hands" he says." No, his body killed its self, fear can do that, and I sense another question" Kevin says to him." ah yes, who are those girls that flocked around you" when Naruto finished that question a gust of wind came by and blew some leaves away." Well Naruto, they are to me, what a pot is to a potter, my creations" Kevin says to him." I beg your pardon, creations?" Naruto asks him." yes Naruto, I created all of those girls, except one, she was a follower and waited to look cool, that Hyuga girl I believe" Kevin says to him." huh what, you…you can't just make a person" Naruto says to him." true true there are many factors to consider, that's why I had decided to hide my home from others for a while, if my cuddle dolls all knew where I was born they would all flock there and create an imbalance in power" Kevin says to him.

" I don't understand" Naruto says to him." well as you know first hand, each one of them is at least jonin level, and if the dolls I created had all came here, well you kind of get the idea" Kevin says to him." no actually, I don't think Tsunade would want war, no one with a good heart wants war" Naruto says to him." I see, true to a point but you remember, Orochimaru brought war to Konoha, never the less, someone will try to make war upon another for what ever reason" Kevin says to him." yeah yeah, and what do you mean many factors" Naruto asks him." well, it's basically trivial stuff like looks intelligence, but the personality is normally constant" Kevin says to him." I see" Naruto then says." Hey why don't you prove you can make people by doing it now" some one from the audience shouts." Shut up, what's wrong with you " Naruto shouts back to him." actually Naruto I had planned on doing that" Naruto stares at him blankly as Kevin makes a hand sign, it looks like the tiger sign but the ring and pink fingers knuckles touch each other instead of interlocking. He stays like that for a moment and then does some odd hand motions. The next thing that happens is that water starts coming out of the ground and is suspended in mid air. Next some dirt is lifted into the air and as Kevin waves his hand, the dirt changes into multiple colors and is then added to the water making it a bit murky. Then Kevin does a separating motion with his hands and the water splits into three equal parts, each about the size of a human. Then the three suspended b pools of water became murky from the earth that was added. Then they began to shift around and shrink till they all took human female form. They were all about the same height and weight, they look about 15 16 years in age, and same ample breasts if you had to guess. The one on the left had long bubble gum hair and amethyst eyes, the middle one had royal purple hair cut mid length and peridot eyes. The one on the right was silver haired with ruby eyes. The crowd was stunned at the spectacle until they noticed something array about the nude woman, no expression in their eyes or faces." Ok" Kevin says as he does some hand motions and clothes appear on the women." And now the most important part" Kevin says as he takes out a bag. He then walks to the hovering women and opens the bag." These were hard to find, but still the effort is worth it, too bad these fine creations won't know virginal sleep in my bed, but I never planned on that with them in the first place, these are for some lonely and wanting men here" Kevin says as he reaches in the bag. As he pulls his hand out bright light is emitting from his hand. Then one of the females is lowered and Kevin opens his hand to reveal the source of the light. Three balls of light, the size of a standard marble, rest in his palm.

He puts one of them in each of the bodies as they lower to the ground. Then he makes a mysterious hand seal and lighting shoots out of his hand, splits into three parts and goes into the heads of each of the human dolls. After he is finished with the lighting he then walks up to the girl on the left. He then lifts her chin up a bit, takes a breath, then breathes into her mouth. Her chest rises then coughing is heard. The girl is now on the ground coughing and breathing. She looks around at her surroundings then runs out of the arena. The crowd follow her with their eyes until Kevin walks to the next body, again a breath into her and she comes to life and again runs off. The third one is different, again with the breath but as she runs her eyes set upon gaara and she leaves the arena but not the building.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU" Naruto shouts to him.' a broken soul with god like power." Many things Naruto, many things, things I didn't want to be, and things I have to be, things that sought me out, and depending on your perspective I am other things, a saint, an animal, a friend, an enemy, a psychopath, and a future hope, sometimes I don't want to know" Kevin says to him." cut the poet shit" Naruto says to him." why" he asks." Because I don't think you're answering the question" NAruto says to him." I see, do you wish to begin the fight" Kevin asks him. " yes I want to fight" Naruto says.' And I want the pieces of my soul healed so that I can truly love another, and protect another' Kevin thinks as he prepares for Naruto's attack.

The battle is fierce, countless clones and attacks are thrown and received.' It's not enough, not enough to release the restrains' Kevin thinks as another rasengan hits him." not enough Naruto, you can do better" Kevin says to him." you're right I CAN" he shouts as two clones help him prepare a rasenshuriken.' Still not enough, but I know what I can do to make him fight harder' Kevin thinks as the attack is throw at him.

As the dust settles down, a crater is shown, as is a red oozing mass in the crater. As seconds pass the mass moves around in its self. Another moment passes and the mass vomits black substances and becomes erect and more human like. As the mass starts walking out of the crater it becomes more human like. When the mass gets to the top of the crater it has formed into Kevin, but severely wounded." Naruto" Kevin says as his wounds disappear." Why aren't you fighting hard enough" Kevin asks him. Naruto's jaw drops as he hears this statement" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I AM FIGHTING HARD" Naruto shouts to him at the top of his lungs." True true you are fighting hard no doubt about that, but you aren't fighting hard enough for my tastes" Kevin says to him' and not enough for what I need' he thinks." says to the guy who killed someone by talking to him." "I already said that fear had the honor of having his blood on his hands. And I know what will make you fight hard enough for my tastes Naruto" Kevin says to him.

Then a giant stone frog appears on the edge of the arena. The crowd is scared at it. Then three tongues rocket out of the mouth of the great rock beast. Then Naruto notices the locations of which the tongues are going, the seats of his wives.

As the tongues wrap around their waists, Hinata, Sakura and Kyu chan fear for them selves as they then are carried into the arena. Their fear increases as their hands and feet are bound. A moment later the three are placed in front of Kevin." Why are you doing this" Hinata asks him softly,' for myself, the world, but mostly myself Hinata' Kevin thinks to himself." why because I can" He says to her darkly as he raises his right hand. A light is seen from the sky. The light becomes bigger and is seen as fire and heat. Moments later the fire and heat have form, a narrow rectangle with a larger rectangle at the end. It is suspected to hit the ground but Kevin then catches the form, which turns out to be a jian , much like the kusanagi but a different color, a meteoric color." What are you going to do" Sakura asks as she sees the taunting sword. "What I must" he says as he raises his arm to swing the sword. Naruto's legs fail him as he watch's the person who was a savior to him; then swing a sword on the people who mattered to him the most. It rips and shatters his heart as he hears their last thought as the sword swings through his loves necks ' I Love you Naruto'.

Warm death that is what has become of the bodies of the women who shared their bodies and souls with him. Only anger, hate, loathing, rage, sorrow, depression are in Naruto's heart as he sees the stone frog gather up the three bodies and heads and disappears. These feelings only increase as the traitor then wipes the blood off his accursed sword and onto his face and tongue' kyu chan are you there' he asks his beloved kyu chan. yes I'm here my love She says to him in a tearing voice.' Give me your strength please' he asks her as rage and hate boil into his eyes. My hate is your hate, my blood lust is your blood lust, I will give you all my strength and hate and more she says as two tails of chakra form on Naruto.' And the healing begins' Kevin thinks to him self.

(Flashback)

In the outskirts of Konoha, near the inside of the wall a child about 3 and a half or so and father played with some toys. They played for a while until an anbu member appeared before them." Ah renji, what brings you here" the father asks." I have a mission for you and mother, an s rank mission for the three of us" he says to his father." Ok, we'll get Kevin a baby sitter and be on our way" the father said to him." but daddy I didn't show you the taggy justu I worked on yet" he says with disappointment in his eyes." It's ok Kevin, you can show it to me when, mommy, me and big brother get back ok" he says to his child." Ok daddy" he says as the two older men then flicker out of the scene.

3 days later Kevin is in the baby sitters apartment working on his "taggy justu" as he called when a knock is heard on the door." Wonder who it is, you never know what might be waiting for you" the sitter says. She opens the door to reveal Renji." Ah renji, are you here to pick Kevin up, why are you covered in blood" she asks him. He whispers in her ear some incoherent, her eyes widen and she covers her mouth in shock and gasp. "What's wrong big brother" Kevin asks innocently." I….will tell you when we get home ok Kevin" he says to him in a weak fake smile." Ok" he asks worried' what happened, where are mommy and daddy, I miss them' Kevin thinks as Renji picks up Kevin and flickers away.

"wh…….wha………" Kevin manages to get out before he collapses on the floor crying. Renji broke the news about their parents. An ambush by missing nin, only renji survived. Kevin cried for thirty minutes before crying himself to sleep. Renji then picked him up and carried him to his bed.

A few days later, they had the funeral, it was quite and only the brothers and hokage showed up beside the priest giving the service. When all was done the brothers returned home, Kevin had been mute since he learned about their parent's death, Renji knew this but decided that it wasn't a good time for him to try to get him to talk again.

A few months later Kevin still was mute or mostly, he give an ok or other simple words but when asked some like help put dishes on the table, and other orders like he would silently obey. Renji then calls out to Kevin "Kevin, Dinners ready" he shouts. Kevin comes in and washes his hands and sits at the table with Renji, tonight's menu consisted of Teriyaki chicken, Tempura and rice. "So how is your tag justu developing" Renji asks his brother. "well now I'm able to blow up a rock ten meters in the air and now I'm working on it so that I can copy memories with it" Kevin says to him.' success' Renji thought to himself, this was the most he had gotten him to talk since the death of their parents, he was sure everything would turn out good, but in the shadow others had different plans" so the guy that killed Aiko and Haru lives here" a grass nin asks his captain." Yes Hiroshi, I can finally be able to avenge them" he says to him and the six other grass nin." Awe no fun for us" a grass kunoichi pouts." You seven can help me pin the man down and later fight over who kills his brother" the leader says. They then nod and flicker away

"Renji, Kagome sent a bird she has so….RENJI" Kevin shouted to his brother. All the grass nin had surrounded Renji, in his arms were some garden tools he had brought out to tidy up the yard after their dinner. He was doing a good job of holding back the grass nin but he could only do so much. Then it finally happened, a grass nin had stuck his blade into Renji "yeah got him, right in the kidney" he shouted. "RENJI" Kevin shouted to his brother." Kevin ..." Renji said as they fell to the ground." Hehehehe dibs on the little shit" one of the grass kunoichi said as she walked to Kevin.' Ok just like practice, you can do this, it will be easy, she walking on ground………got it' Kevin said as he then lifted his right hand into a snap." Hehehe whatever you're trying to do it won't work" she said to him, though her words never rang true. As Kevin snapped his fingers the grass kunoichis head exploded.' Nice work Kevin' Renji thought as he watched his perform the justu he had talked about at dinner." HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK" a grass nin then said in a panic." He……he killed Ayame, that ain't no kid man, fuck this I'm ou….." this grass nin was the second to die by Kevins technique, though this time the explosion was in his torso, but it had instant kill results." Let's get out of here" the leader said." You dirty rats aren't going any where, you tried to kill my brother" Kevin said as he then crossed his arms and waved them out in a rapid fashion, the explosions where in various places among the grass nins bodies, one had it in his shoulder, one in his pelvis, another in the groin. Kevin then saw that the grass nin were going nowhere, so he repeated the action again, this time around all of their heads had been blown up." Renji" Kevin said as he ran to his dying brother." Kevin( cough) are( cough) you ok" he asks his brother." Yes, and you" he asks him though he knew what was happening."(cough) been better, what did Kagome want" he asked his brother." She has something important to talk to you about" he said to him." hehehe, looks like I won't make it, tell her im sorry ok" he asks his brother." Ok Renji" he responds." And Kevin" Renji says to him." yeah" Kevin asks him." I know you will become a great shinobi, I know Mom and Dad would have been proud, I'm sorry none of us will be able to be with you while you grow up" Renji says as tears fall from Kevin's eyes." And Kevin" Renji says to him." yes big brother" Kevin asks." Do your better and what you can ok" he asks him." ok Renji I will" he says to him. Renji then relaxed a little" I have no regrets dieing as a shinobi, though I regret a few things, its ok, I think my precious people know" he says with the last breath his body and life gives him.

A week later the funeral is held, Kagome is bawling as hard as a person could ever hope to, or ever could." OH RENJI, I MISS YOU SO MUCH, AND I WISH I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A CHILD" she cries out. Others attend the service, such as the grass's leader, he assured everyone especially the Hokage that the he had not given them orders to either ambush the group a few weeks earlier or this attack, which was true. None of this helped Kevin, the crying the reassuring, all irrelevant to him, all he knew now was pain, his mouth uttered no words, none of thanks, none of sorrow, none of woe, rue, nothing. He was there, as if nothing more than a mere phantom, his face, expressionless, though none but one who was there saw this and was concerned. After the service Kevin stood at the grave staring again without emotion. Then Sarutobi walked up to him." its very painful isn't it, so much that has happened in a mere amount of time" he says to him." no, it isn't" he responds cold and monotone." Really, why is that" sarutobi asked very concerned." I don't feel anything anymore, if you killed me now, I wouldn't care" he says to him. Sarutobi lets out a painful sigh" look, no one can't be emotionless, surely you feel something" he asks him."……..true there is something to feel, regret" Kevin says to him." regret for what" he asks him." that I couldn't show both mommy , daddy and big brother the tag Justus I made" he says to him. Sarutobi then gets an idea." Why not show them to me, I'm sure that would have made them proud, to show your skills to the Hokage himself" he says to him." thanks, lord Hokage" he says as he picks up a nearby stone and tosses it in the air, a second later he snaps his fingers and the stone explodes." Remarkable" Sarutobi comments." That is the boom tag justu, its hard to describe, imagine a charka seal the same as a boom tag, and extending it into anything or anyone" Kevin says to him.' whoa, if he could do that at this age, maybe he could be Minato's replacement' Sarutobi thinks." And I have another one though I have used it yet" Kevin says." What is it" Sarutobi asks." I call it, memory tag justu, it allows me to copy the memories and such of a person, put it in a note and when I put it on my body, I can use those same skills for myself, I think it also can be used with Keke genkai too" Kevin says to him.' with that, Konoha will be invincible, instant medics, every shinboi with Sharingan, and Byakugan, no its to dangerous, I should see what happens with him first before I go with the rest of the village' Sarutobi thinks." Well then use it on me first" Sarutobi says to him." what lord Hokage" Kevin asks him." use your other justu to copy my memories and learn my justu" he says to him' this has bad idea written all over, but I think it will help to ease the pain in is heart' Sarutobi thinks as Kevin writes the seal on a piece of paper' what happens will happen, and hopefully for the best' Sarutobi thinks as Kevin places the seal on his arm.

" HAHAHAHAHA THIS FEELS SOOOOOOO GOOOOD" Kevin yells as he fires off Justus in his backyard. The yard looks like a war zone, damage, fires, ponds, broken trees and objects scattered about." Its dieing down again,( pant) but I've learned and done all the Justus that Sarutobi knows, I NEED MORE, but how to do it…………….I know, combine the boom tag justu and the memory tag justu" Kevin says as he walks to the center of the village.

"I don't get it" Kevin says as he twitches on the floor of his house." I have learned everything justu in this village but it still isn't eno..." he then falls to the ground on his knees out. It's been 4 months since his brother's funeral." Why…why isn't it like before" he says to no one. He then vomits on the ground, after that he passes out as his body shakes violently.

"It's been a year, so many things, why have I done this" Kevin says as he gazes out of his window. He had trekked around the world, learning everything he could, he learned justu that no one should know, justu that should be impossible for a 5 year old to learn and perform, and he him self had created many justu. He now finds himself back in Konoha, now trying to finding meaning in life." Hopefully good things will happen.

A swirling shape of many shades of blue appears in blackness, a human shape, many cracks are seen in this, many of these cracks are deep, some are not, but it's far from shattering. Torrents and maelstroms can be seen in it, the thing is nearly wretched, but it gets by little by little, if you were to watch it for days or weeks at a time, you could see it get better, but not by a lot. Color comes to the scene, the human shape become a person, Kevin as he sleeps in his old bed for the first time in a while, bit small for him but it works fine. Though Kevin rests his body doesn't show it, trembling and sweats plague his body as he sleeps.

A couple years later Kevin has reverted back to a muted state, but this is because there isn't anyone to talk to, he lives alone in the old family home despite being so young, he reasoned being alone here was better than the orphanage in the city since of the memories of others he had gathered into his conscience, a better hell here than there. He had altered the landscape to the yards, some nice holly and morning glories brightened the front and he had made a garden in the back. He was meditating when a person appeared from the shadow, a woman in her thirties and carrying a bag on her back." Um Kevin Stigbalman" She asks him." what is your business here" he demands but in a polite tone." Well I'm here to move you from here into a better place" she says swettly as she comes toward him." let me guess, the Konoha home for orphans" he says with a touch of venom in his voice. She steps back a bit as she hears the venom from the voice of this child" well yes, you will be there for a while, then some good people will be able to adopt you and you will have a loving home" she says with some worry in her voice." I'm sorry miss you are wasting your invaluable time, I have no interest or intention of going to an orphanage, have a nice day" he says to her as he gets back to meditation.' What, this isn't good, he needs to be around people, maybe I can trick him, underhanded but he needs a better environment than this' she thinks in her head before blackness consumes her vison.

"Ah Itachi you're here" Sarutobi says to Itachi in his anbu uniform." Yes lord hokage, what do you need" he asks blandly." Well for the past 3 weeks the orphanage has sent social workers to a resident that was thought to be living alone, how ever" Sarutobi pauses" every social worker and ninja that has been sent to retrieve the child have been incapacitated by an unknown assailant, even anbu have fallen to this house guest of the childs" Sarutobi says to Itachi." I see, will I be alone in this" Itachi asks Sarutobi." Surprising no, a few others have come to assist in this" Sarutobi says to Itachi." And who may they be" Itachi asks him." well Hiashi Hyuga said he'd join in on this action, and I have Kakashi tagging along as well, and some other jonin" Sarutobi says to him." I understand most but Hyuga sama?" Itachi asks Sarutobi." I had been fumbling of the case and he happened to over hear it and said he'd be glad to help out" He then says." I see, don't worry lord hokage this child shall be in the caring grasp of our great orphan's home" Itachi says to him before poofing out.

"(cough) (cough) (cough) what the hell are you" Itachi says spewing blood from his mouth. The group had learned the hard way not to underestimate a child's power. In a few minutes Kevin had defeated most of the group and was now fighting against Hiashi." Why won't you simply come along" Hiashi wondered out loud." I have no interests in that type of hellish environment" Kevin says as he defects more of the heads blows. Kevin then jumps back and throws some shuriken and kunai at Hiashi who then proceeded to do a kaiten' got him' Kevin thought as he then hit his palm onto Hiashi kaiten. Hiashi stops spinning and proceeds to walk around like a drunkard before falling to his knees and coughing up some blood" how" Hiashi asks before falling to the ground. The place was like a small battle field, but less damage, but plenty of bodies scattered about." Are you all done yet, I want to get back to meditating" Kevin says as he stands in the middle of the bloodless carnage." I guess you all are no point in letting you all die" Kevin says as he gathers the defeated ninja.

'Why do things have to come to this' Sarutobi thinks as he walks to the house Kevin resides in. Kevin is outside again mediating as Sarutobi walks toward him." What do you request of me, Sarutobi sama" Kevin asks the hokage." I wish to know, why you refused to go the orphanage" Sarutobi asks him." wouldn't you want to choose the hell you lived in if you could, I know I have, this maybe be a harder hell to live in, but it does have its advantages of the orphans house" Kevin says to Sarutobi." I see, but you don't necessarily have to be here, you can go on the same program another orphan is on, you wont need to live in the orphanage" He says to Kevin." Give me details about that and I'll give you an answer" Kevin says as Sarutobi smiles and walks away.

'WHY WHY WHY, NO, PLEASE NO' Kevin thinks as he watches his house become engulfed in black fire and the rain pore down relentlessly as he lays on the ground crying, his world goes black as he sees the house continue to burn.

The swirling human shape takes appearance again, some cracks have begun to mend but as this is seen, the whole shape shatters in place, the largest single piece looks to be the size of large coins, but some are no bigger then grains of sugar, salt or sand, the movement becomes stagnant, thing seems it should be an object of pity.

(end Flashback)

Kevin sees the fury in front of him bubble into form' Naruto, would you forgive me, knowing what I know, knowing what I will do, knowing what I have done, have I brought something upon us that never needed happen, well the flood waters of the future will tell us now won't it' Kevin thinks as the power from Naruto grows.

"Kevin you are an odd son of a bitch" Ryan says as he stands in the middle of the forest as the stone toad from earlier appears before him. The toad erupts the tongues bearing the heads and bodies of Hinata and Sakura and brings them before Ryan.' Ok, now use the potion Kevin gave me on them, but first' Ryan thinks as he then grabs Sakuras and Hinatas breasts' ugh ok but I like Tayuyas better, least I got the chance before they will want to kill me' Ryan thinks as he takes out a corked conical flask filled with neon blue liquid. He uncorks it and proceeds to pour the contents on the bodies and heads of Sakura and Hinata. After a few moments vapors comes off the liquid and the heads and bodies glow blinding light. After the glow subsides the heads are back on their respective bodies and the two begin to stir." Where am I" the two both blurt out." You in the forest outside of Konoha" Ryan says as the two then gaze at him." why are you here" the two ask him." to bring you back from the dead" Ryan says to them. They look at him with confused expressions." Huh why" they ask him." because Kevin never really wanted you two dead" he says to him. "but he cut our heads off" Hinata says to him with confused words." Kevin needed to do a realistic act in front of Naruto to bring out the pure rage and demonic chakra within him" Ryan explains to them. "Why would he need to do that" Sakura asks him. Ryan then sits down in front of them on the grass." You see, ever since Kevin broke the absolute barrier he had been given by the divine, his soul has been shattered beyond what humans can heal normally with time, and plus the fact that his mind and power are so grand that he himself can fix his own soul no matter how hard he tries" Ryan says to them." But why does he need Naruto to expel the Kyuubi no yokos chakra" Hinata asks him." the power that naruto has is about .0001 of the power that Kevin and I have" Ryan says to them." What does that mean, is Naruto weak to you two asses" Sakura says with rage dripping like venom from a cobras fangs." Sakura please keep in mind that the power Kevin and I posse are on the cosmic scale, to have such a percentage comparison is like a blessing" Ryan says to her. Sakura then calms down' well that does make me feel a bit better' she thinks." Now then, to heal Kevin, we have planned to have Kevin fight Naruto, and lose that percent in his power, then the 2 of us will fight, I will beat him and with the remaining power I have, I will heal kevin's soul, and all will be well later" Ryan says to them." Why are you going to heal his soul" Hinata asks Ryan." Because he helped me in a way I needed, and this is payment for that" Ryan says to her. Hinata nods with an understanding and the three look to the village as they hear the fight ensue' naruto be careful' Sakura and Hinata think as they cry for Narutos well being.' My friend…good luck' Ryan thinks as a tear comes out of his eye and falls to the ground. It makes no disturbance as it splashes its essences upon the earth.


	8. Demons buried and battled

The Angels of Konoha part eight

The Angels of Konoha part eight

Demons buried and battled

'Thoughts'

Inner self

Demon

Voice in head

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

'Hate, Kill, hate, kill, kill, kill, kill, him, kill, him, kill, him, kill, him, kill, him, kill, him, kill, him, kill, him, kill, him, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM' these words and thought become a mantra and prayer in the minds of Kyu chan and Naruto. Many lesser kami had fled the place in which unholy chakra and hate began to bubble up from the shape that is Naruto. Kevin puts his hand behind his back and forms a small ball.

The three watch at a distance and feel the power flows from the arena. Hinata looks to Ryan" what's going to happen now" she asks him. Ryan takes a look at the arena and looks at Hinata." Knowing Kevin, he won't risk much collateral damage, most likely he will exchange a few blows with Naruto then drag the fight into the Orb of Non Existence" Ryan says to them. The girls look at him with a blank stare" the Orb of Non Existence?" they ask him." well there are a few ways to describe this, in a book it would be an easy way to get rid of characters, but what it is in reality is similar to a controllable black hole the kami could wield in order to erase a being from all forms of existence, but almost no kami can use this property to full extent, and those who can, including Kevin and I, never use this property, so it basically used as a prison or such, but beings put in there are released sometime afterward" Ryan says to them.

Sakura is confused by this explanation," what happens to a being if the orb is used on them to the full extent" she asks him." the best way to put it is like rewriting a book as to not include a character, meaning that everything about them in every form imaginable, would be taken out, time and space would change to scenario had they never been in it, basically if they had never been born" Ryan says to them. The girls are shocked and horrified by this revelation." Why does this thing even exist" Sakura asks Ryan. Ryan looks at Sakura" well there are many explanations to that answer, and many of them try to explain holes in other explanations, best I could give is that its like part of the structure of time and space, though Kevin and I have wondered if it does "really" exist or if its like a Easter egg in the universe structure, but we settled that its basically a odd black hole the kami could use for various things" Ryan says to them." Not sure that makes much sense" Hinata says to him." yeah we also thought that, but then if you dwell on how the mortar is made you'll overlook the need to lay the bricks for the house" Ryan says to him. The girls look at him and agree with the metaphor" so what will happen when he takes Naruto into the orb" Hinata asks him.

" well, the inside can change a lot to suit different needs, but if you tried you could see other realties that exist in other dimensions or such" Ryan says to the girls." So it can be like the internet, with many stories and such to read" Sakura asks him." actually that is a very good simile there Sakura, it is like that hehehe" Ryan says as a flash of light spreads from the arena "looks like he took Naruto there already" Ryan says to the girls." How long will they be in there" Hinata asks him." well again knowing Kevin he will use up power to try and fast forward them so that they will fight long in there but not much time will pass here" Ryan says to her." Is all this effort and such worth it to make one's self better" Sakura asks Ryan." Well it would depend on one's perspective, some may say yes, others no, some indifferent, but I say that it does seem border line insanity, it is worth it I feel, since the both of us have come so far and when through hell and fire together when we came into contact" Ryan says to them and then stares at the arena' we've come so far' Ryan thinks to himself. "How have the two of you come so far?" Sakura asks him." well the paths we have taken and where we came from, Kevin's origin goes like this (reread last chapter flashback if you want to know it again, sorry). The girls look at him with amazement" that's very sad" Hinata says to him." what about your story Ryan" Sakura asks him, Ryan then looks at the arena" ok, there seems to be enough time before Kevin finishes with Naruto" Ryan says as he prepares his story.

(Flashback/story)

"Get the Mizukage" a chunin shouts to his commander, the nibi has raided the mist village and is rampaging, the many jonin and the kage battle the creature and successfully kill it, but not before and abnormity happened, as the creature lies dead and the ninjas gather the their fallen comrades a cry is heard on the field, an infants cry. The ninja gather around it and look upon the site, it is neither man nor beast, a gorgon that man could look upon but have its face craved on their minds forever, a piece of the creatures spirit had broken off during the fight and manifest its self into this oddity, no one wanted to shelter the creature because of the attack, so all leave it to cry on the battle field, but the kami watched and though they didn't like the actions of the mist nin they understood them and took pity upon the creature and reincarnated it was a small boy, and one of the kami gave it a name ,Ryan Ketsuekinekoakuma.

The child was then sent to the netherworld in order to have a life among beings that were similar to him, though they were concerned for his safety and that he would soon become another's strength there worries were then dismissed as they saw the child kill some lesser creatures and became stronger, so they left him to have a better life here, it worked, too well. By the time 7 years rolled by Ryan was the strongest being in the netherworld, and rivaled many kami who watched the area, but he still didn't have one thing he really wanted, a friend. Some time later when devouring another body he hunted in the netherworld he stopped, pain engulfed his whole body and he fell to the ground, it felt like his insides were being torn apart and trying to explode out of his body, darkness consumed his mind as he felt himself being picked up by something.

Hours later Ryan awoke to find himself in a large room that was fairly lit, he looked around and saw another being in the room with him, and he felt his power, though strong, not as strong as him' eat…him….must' he thinks as he sends a wave of blood at the being who then jumped out of the waves way' clever….he' and then sends another volley of blood after.

Many hours and an ocean of blood later the two beings were nearing there fight, Ryan gave up on using his blood attacks and went with his taijustu, but the being kept hitting him back with strange attacks that plugged his chakra up but he then just overwhelmed the plugs with massive amounts of chakra' why he strong, he don't have much chakra' Ryan thinks as he tries to land more blows on him. A few minutes later the two pass out in the ocean and float for a while.

A few years later the pair is sparring in the same room as before, which now has a red tinge to it. They exchange many blows as they fight, then after a few minutes they stop" your doing pretty good man" Kevin says to Ryan." Likewise" Ryan smiles at Kevin. The two smile at the other then exit the room.

Kevin is hovering over the body of freshly killed Tayuya and repairing her body" Remember you look at her or touch her in an indecent way, I'll kill you" Ryan says to Kevin." You're welcome, you can do this too, why did you ask me too" Kevin asks Ryan." You're the one who like drama and making things and shit, and your better at it, it seems" Ryan says to him." thanks man" Kevin says to him. Kevin works for a few more minutes" alright she's done, your sure she's the one man?" Kevin asks Ryan." Yup, I'm sure" Ryan says to him. Kevin then gives him a bottle" what's this" Ryan asks." Lustanal, as a gift you know" Kevin says to him, Ryan nods and looks at the bottle" you know this looks like you just put together lust and anal together to form the word" Ryan says to him." Kevin looks at the bottle" oh yeah, didn't notice that till after I decided the name" Kevin says to him." so you going to change the name" Ryan asks him." no I like the name" Kevin says to him, Ryan nods again" how is this made" Ryan asks him." principle is basically the same as distilling whiskey but that stuffs made using the unused lust of the world" Kevin says to him." alright, what does it taste like" Ryan asks him." sweet and fruity" Kevin says to him." what kind of fruit" Ryan asks him." varies from drink to drink but it maintains a undistinguished fruity taste" Kevin says to him." alright" Ryan says to Kevin.

(End flashback story)

"I don't understand, your demon spawn" Hinata asks him." basically yeah, but now I'm my own being and have my own power" Ryan says to her." Yeah did you choose Tayuya, she's one of the sound 4" Sakura asks him." same reason Kevin has Erika, she's my soul mate" Ryan says to her." How do you know" Sakura asks him." its similar to what you feel for Naruto, though Sakura in reality Hinata is Narutos true soul mate" Ryan says to her earning looks of confusion from both girls" how so" Hinata asks him. Ryan kneels down to the girl's level" Hinata your soul is a true match for Naruto, meant to be together, Sakura however, her soul has been altered during life and now is a match for Naruto, this was the reason we got Naruto to marry the two of you, had he only married one of you, the other would fall into depression and despair and things would happen in their life that you would have a hard time imaging, yes in most scenario's a hubby and kids happen, but happiness would be reached to full potential. Also since you of you will give Naruto a substantial amount of children, it will help bring the world together" Ryan says to them. The girl's stare at him for a bit" you two planned all this so the world would be better" Hinata asks him. Ryan looks it her eyes" yep, its one of the reasons Kevin had called the two of us the Angels of Konoha" Ryan says to her." But are you two have the power to be above that" Hinata asks him." yeah, but Kevin enjoys the idea of doing something that benefits something a lot of people" Ryan says to her." And you" Sakura asks him. Ryan shrugs" I think about the ones closer to me first then others I would guess" Ryan says to her as another flash of light is seen from the arena" excellent, those two are back" and the three make their way to the arena" do you think Naruto will be ok" Hinata asks Ryan." He should be fine, Kevin isn't one to kill people permanently when he doesn't mean it" Ryan say to the girls, who are stunned by this" YOU MEAN NARUTO COULD BE DEAD" Hinata shouts at him." Calm please" Ryan asks her and she does" it is possible he may have died, Kevin is certainly capable of killing him, though the goal isn't to kill him" Ryan says to her. The three continue to walk to the arena until Sakura pops up a question" what going to happen to Kyu chan" and the three stop in there tracks" she should be fine, Kevin will repair her body and put her back in like she was before" Ryan says to her." But why did the two of you make her body together before" Hinata then asks him." That was more to confirm my existence to you all then to help Kevin out, though it did lighten his load there at the time" Ryan says to them. Satisfied with the answer the 3 continue to walk to the arena.

(Back at the arena earlier)

The two stared down each other as they prepared their moves.' A couple more seconds' Kevin thinks as he prepares the orb.' Got it' he then says in his head. Naruto prepares for his barrage 'you ready my love' he thinks to Kyu chan. I was ready for this the moment he brought his sword upon Sakura and Hinata Kyu chan says in a voice crackling with rage. Kyu enhanced Naruto begins to charge Kevin as he looks at the spectators rush to leave the arena. He brings his blood stained sword to his front and brings the orb, now about the size of a soft ball, Naruto looks at the thing as he continues to charge him" Down the rabbit hole we go then, doubt we will find an unbirthday party in here" Kevin says as the orb starts to glow.' What's he talking about' Naruto wonders, his words are a reference to, oh what the fuck are we thinking we need to _**KILL HIM**_ Kyu chan says to Naruto. Then a sphere of light then began to emanate from the orb "what the fuck" Naruto thought out loud before the light hit him and Kyu chan. As the approaching wall hit him Naruto felt a force tug him to the orb. The remain crowd felt awe when the saw the two on the field disappear in a flash of light only to see a strange orb hovering in mid air spinning about, flashing strange colors.

(In the Orb)

Naruto finally felt floor beneath him after a few moments then looked up at his surroundings, it wasn't bright or dark, some where between where the eyes could be comfortable, but that wasn't what struck his thoughts when he gazed around. Floating things, like windows with out any frame of sorts, floated about in no completely organized pattern, but that too wasn't what captured the thoughts of the rage charged ninja. It was what these window things shown is what struck Naruto beneath the marrow, many scenes of things that seemed so real but not, some then started to circle around him and he grew profoundly confused by the contents of many; a silver haired woman naked beneath a dark haired man with bad brows equally nude and thrusting into her, a pink hair girl standing in a hall way with a small child and at the other end a dark hair teen sits at a desk gazes relentlessly at the girl, a yellow haired man and a pink haired woman board a plane with smiling faces, a brown haired man with red tattoos on face strangles a blue haired lavender eyed woman who then grabs a knife on the counter, a yellow haired boy and a blue haired lavender eyed girl follow a young woman in very unusual dress, two girls one crimson haired the other blue are in a room with a blond boy all naked and engaged in sexual activities, a blond haired man and dark haired man sit at a ramen bar as two blond boys are being chased by a blue haired girl, a pink hair girl is kneeling in front of a toilet as a dark haired man looks at her from the doorway, a long brown haired boy with a blue haired girl and him rubbing her very pregnant belly, a silver haired man holding a sliver haired green eyed newborn sitting on a bed edge where a pink hair green eyed woman is laying, a blue haired lavender eyed woman wearing everything but a top walks into a kitchen to see the back of a naked dark haired man, a blue haired woman is laying on a bed holding a blond haired baby boy as a brown haired woman sits on the bed with her and a dark haired man observes the baby, a blond boy stands in front of a door of a small cozy cottage in some forest hesitant a bit but then knocks on the door and waits till a blue long haired girl wearing a jacket some capris and a standard head band opens the door and is stunned at the wreck the boy is, a yellow haired girl wakes up in a room with a pain between her legs and then sees a dark haired man zipping his pants up, a dark haired man sits on his bed and beacons a pink haired woman to come to him and he shows her a tattoo like print on his wrist and as she touches it a weapon poofs out it, a blue haired girl and dark haired boy are wading at a remote beach and they both have bandages it a few places and as the boy splashes the girl it becomes evident that winter beach going is very cold. Naruto gazes upon these and many more images as they circle around him and they burn in his mind" WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSS?!" he screams hysterically. Kyu chan is further enraged by these things that pains Naruto but herself is heavily pained that she can't console her love, not even hold him close to her, which enrages her more." Those Naruto, you should be able to guess at first glance, if you weren't pissed off" Kevin's voice is heard from a far. The "windows" then fly upward from the Kyuubi enraged Naruto as he begins to see the outline of their enemy walk toward them." I could give you a story on what they are Naruto but I'll give you a choice on what you would like to do, I can tell their story, or we could continue the fight we were having a bit ago, either way the fighting will ensue, so what's your choice Naruto" Kevin asks him. Naruto pauses for a moment then says" well go on". Kevin looks upward at the flying windows" they Naruto are best explained as well different stories then one would be in, different dimensions if you please, those…are windows into them and show a scene of sorts that is in that world, and as you saw, not ever world is the same, some are in the past, some the future, some a total different world" he says to Naruto." But they all look like…" Naruto pauses." Like your loved ones, well best way to explain is that they are your loved ones and ones you know, just in another dimension, and here, if you were powerful enough, you could go to them, but I highly disapprove of that, shit could happen that is out of this world if that were to happen" Kevin says to Naruto. Naruto gazes at Kevin as a monster walking on air" HOW CAN THOSE BE REAL, THEY ARE NOT WHAT I KNOW" He screams out." Yes, very true Naruto, but in those worlds, that is what they know, and your not always the center of things with your multiple wives and all, and in one world Kakashi is female, and from the look of it, a pretty attractive female at that" Kevin says with a chuckle, Naruto looks at him blankly" though the worlds do have a lot in common, a lot of things are still different you know, and there, there's your explanation Naruto, now lets resume the fight shall we" Kevin says as he takes his sword and goes into a stance, and Naruto charges him.

(Outside the orb, at the time they when in)

The flashing orb continues to hover and flash colors, then for a minute stays a crimson color.

(Back in the orb)

Kevin and Naruto are fighting very hard, sword swings here, claws there, very fast, very powerful.' Damn it, its been 5 fucking hours, what are we doing wrong' Naruto thinks in frustration as he fires another bullet at the target I don't know honey, but I'm not sure how much longer this fight will last my love, your body isn't holding up well Kyu chan says to her husband.' I know, but we can do it, we can make the bastard pay, with interest' Naruto thinks to his love as they again charge their enemy.

(Back outside the orb)

10 Minutes fly by and the orb stops its color emitting and a second later hovering, but before it hits the ground it emits another flash and is caught by a hand. The remaining crowd stands in awe as they see Kevin with a fucked up Naruto carelessly thrown over his shoulder with the orb in another with the demon sword on his back. The orb glows blue for a moment then shrinks and poofs away" That was a long battle, but you are worth it Naruto" Kevin says out loud. Naruto emits a venomous groan and he moves a little" defeat is hard I know, but things will plan out" then Ryan, Sakura and Hinata walk into the arena" and here's where things will become a paradox for you Naruto" Kevin says as he walks to the three" Good day to you three" Kevin says to them." NARUTO" his wives shout to him." Hinata, Sakura, whaaaaaaa" then Naruto promptly passes out as he is handed to Sakura and Hinata" he will needed healing of many kinds for a while, but you should be able to mind talk to him while he's unconscious" Kevin says to the three. He then pulls out some vials" these will get Kyu chan back in her body fully restored as before" they take the vials and give a nod. Ryan then turns to Kevin." You're sweating" he says to Kevin." It's great isn't it" he says wiping said sweat off his brow. Ryan gave him a nod" Yes it is my friend, and you know what else" he asks him." what" Kevin asks unsurprised." You are about to be the closest to death you could ever be" Ryan says as he starts to glow, his glow seeming to pour off power of the darkness and despair." I know, great isn't it" Kevin says as he begins to glow also, but his glow pours off power of bliss and light." We make it great or bad Kevin, all perspective" Ryan says as he takes a stance." Very true, well shall this cosmic clash begin" Kevin states as he also takes a stance." After you" Ryan taunts to him. The two then charge each other surrounding in their blinding glow, and when they meet each other, every goes black, as black as nonethingness.

Total blackness, neither pain nor suffering are seeable, chaos and order unrecognizable, to objects appear in the organized anarchy. Two objects similar in size and shape but of different colors, one red one blue, both cylindrical, seem to stand off each other. Then without notice they collide with each other. Each one of them is trying to gain dominance over the other; it would seem as if they were one vibrating object instead of two objects pushing one another. Then with out warning, both of the cylinders shatter into smoke and dust.

A flat plane, some what more organized then the total blackness, but still as mysterious and odd. Two forces appear at a distance from the other, both filled with grand life; a large fire in mid air that doesn't need air or wood to live, and the other creature, a lively pool of water. As with the cylinders the two forces charge one another, but unlike the cylinders which fought head on, the fire and waters fight is more rhythmic and musical then the cylinders. The water moves and shifts its being into shapes against the fire in enchanting blissful sound. The waters opponent the living flame doesn't need much change in its shape to combat the water, its music rage and despair filled added by the screech's of the water hitting the flame. Then suddenly during the spectacle, the water leaps up and engulfs the flame, and in the end both vanish from the flat plane.

A gray twilight, similar to the pure blackness but a different color, every thing seems peaceful, then two liquids secrete from unknown sources, one black, one white. The ooze's faced the other then begin flying toward the other then meet with much force. The two oozes then begin spinning into the other (think like the yin yang) till it is impossible to see which ooze belongs to which predecessors, and then the oozes become gray and are absorbed into the twilight.

A plane of gray, again similar to the blackness, but still has its own charm and what not, unknown time has passed since the formation of this eccentric realm, before to masses appear, one black, the other white, both sizeless and shapeless. The masses then fly above the "ground" and dance around the other, taunting and striking the other. Then before as with the cylinders, they collide and attempt to over power the other, countless time has passed since they had started, it is unrecognizable which one has the upper hand, but then something happened. During the "fight" the white mass shatters into countless pieces and dust. The black mass with no competition now, spreads him self across the plane and gulfs it into total blackness.

The blackness evaporates to reveal Konoha and the world, Ryan is on the ground, worn out but still standing, and looking up to the sky" you have to fall sometime" he mutters to himself. Then suddenly, Kevin is seen falling from the sky, battle worn and unconscious. As Ryan sees this he takes out a vial from his vest" well it was a great battle Kevin, you did well" Ryan says as Kevin crashes in the arena. Then suddenly many people flood the arena at the sight of Kevin falling." Ok, now how did it go again" Ryan says to himself, as he begins to form foreign hand signs then places his right palm on top of Kevin's heart. Then Kevin's appearance changes into something odd, a human shape that is blue with many cracks and broken pieces in it, the largest being the size of about decent sized coins" you've earned this Kevin" Ryan says as he pops the cork on the vial and pours out the clear green slime onto Kevin, the slime disappears as it hits Kevin, then a few moments later the blue mass that is Kevin emits blinding light and a sirenic hum that is blissful and soul healing. The moments later the light stops and normal Kevin is seen once more. He then shifted back into the world of the awake, when he opened his eyes white light that looked as if it came from heaven poured out of Kevin's eyes, then the light stopped and Kevin turned his gaze to Ryan." We did it?" he asks heartedly but weakly." Yes Kevin we did it" Ryan answers him as he lifts him up from the ground." Great, now we can work on everything" Kevin says as he passes out. Just then Naruto appears in front of the two" so everything was a plan in order to heal him, what kind of people are you" Naruto asks them angered. Ryan pauses for a moment" odd, complicated, but decent people, and now Naruto, till later, things need to be done" Ryan says to him as he begins to walk out of the arena. Hinata, who was behind Naruto, asked Ryan in a speaky voice" will we see you again". Ryan turned around and faced her" yes you will, and plenty of times" he then gave her a smile then vanished in thin air. Naruto then walked to his wives and embraced them." I believe the days of tomorrow will know much greatness" Naruto said to the three, who then kissed him and felt up his crotch, which Naruto enjoyed.

Epilogue

After Kevin's soul healing and consummation of his relationship then marriage to Erika (Kevin and Ryan's sensei married the two), the two friends then worked on putting the realms in order. Ryan, who was already king of hell and such, didn't need to work as much Kevin did, though Kevin's major plan was having the nations choose to have him as their god king of sorts. The three girls who Kevin made during the fight all found their soul mates that day, the one with bubble gum hair was Lee's soul mate, and she later took the first name of Kaede, the royal purple haired one was Shino's soul mate, it was a proud and odd day for the clan when they heard loud moans of both sex coming from Shino's bed room, she later took the first name of Asuka. And lastly the silver haired girl was Gaara's soul mate, a later inside joke in the family was a funny nickname they called Gaara, which was Gaara of the moan, many bruises put upon Kankuros body when he first used the nickname.

Later on as Kevin had "conquered" most of the continent, with the last beginning the five great nations, he had established a decent alternative to battles and such, which was called the shinobi games, which was similar to war but more similar to a summer games event, in these games was how Kakashi met his future wife, a Suna jounin who had a repute for her art ninjustu and her flaming hair, know by many as subaku no Rubi. In time Naruto reached his goal of rokudaime hokage, after Tsunade resigned to become a better mother to her children, Jiraiya also semi retired, but kind half assed it. The land of Fire was the last country to become part of the grand country ruled by the Kamikage, but still the old borders where now recognized as state lines, and the old villages still flourished. Yes shit did happen, but it was nothing that the new land couldn't handle. But one thing Naruto did have trouble balancing was his family life and his job, Kevin gave a good hint, but it took a while to figure out. With the help pf his three wives, Naruto fathered almost 60 children, about 20 with each of his wives, Kyu chan had most of hers in a few pregnancies due to her being a fox demon, though Hinata and Sakura with the aid of the bunny, also didn't have a lot of pregnancy but still a lot of the time now it seemed they were pregnant, but it never seemed to expunge their sex lives. Yes every thing seemed like a golden age, like one would read in a fairy tale, which was mostly the truth, but there was still a balance in the world which citizen and shinobi were able to deal with.

Ryan and Kevin met each other in the orb of nonexistence" well Kevin, everything seems to be good" Ryan says to him." yes, and now" Kevin says as he looks up to the windows above him." we can work on many other things, here and in all of there's" Kevin says as he points to the windows.


End file.
